A Tale of Supremacy
by Archaon
Summary: -Divergence- To defeat Cell, Gohan took a great risk. Now he must balance his twin nature while surviving trips to the otherworld, the collapsing Ice-jin empire, lots of Saiyan survivors and, of course, his own mother.
1. Not ready to accept

**Chapter 1: Not ready to accept**

**-d-b-z-**

It was a fine mess he had found himself in.

Gohan Son, age 11 and currently the strongest hope in survival the Earth and the universe in general had, was trapped in a lethal standstill. His left arm was all but useless, hanging lifelessly by his side after he had leaped in to intercept a ki beam that would have killed one of his friends. Not that Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, considered himself as anybody's friend; it was the principal of the thing.

The half-Saiyan's other arm was extended forward, his hand pouring absurd amounts of life energy into an attack that would later be dubbed a one-handed KameHameHa. On the other side of the giant blast stood the current bane of the universe, the bio-android Cell. The green-skinned menace had run out of petty taunts for some time now and was very busy channeling an equal but opposite amount of energy from his side.

None of the opponents had any illusions about what would happen to the loser of this reverse game of tug. They had been at it for some time now, after all, and the amount of energy suspended between them was greater than both, enough to disrupt the sun itself. Cell had no hope to regenerate from complete disintegration, Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 powers would be snuffed like a candle in a hurricane and none of them would have time to evade. The clash of attacks was so close to the combatants, not even Instant Transmission would work.

They were already pouring everything they had. Cell had just blasted away the rest of the Z-fighters, mere flies aiming to distract him, and was thanking the fates Gohan could only use one arm. Said Demi-Saiyan had heard his recently deceased father's voice and had stopped holding back. And yet they were equal. The two opposite blasts were met in the exact middle, each trying to swallow the other and both failing spectacularly.

Gohan's mind couldn't help but race. _This is hopeless. Any time now this huge ball of Ki will become more than either of us can control. I can already feel Cell's will sliding and I'm not exactly getting any sharper. If this thing blows up here, it will take the solar system with it. Not even Cell will survive. I guess in the end I just wasn't strong enough._

_**Or you can just buckle down, shoot more power and quit this embarrassing, self-defeating whining.**_

Gohan blinked at that foreign voice in his head, then looked around him incredulously. Instead of the battered battlefield he had expected to see, he found himself inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He could barely see the entrance against the mind-numbing white horizon and nothing else. No Cell, no energy blast duel or imminent death.

"Wh… what?" he asked dumbly, not expecting an answer.

"I'm standing behind you", deadpanned a second voice, one he somehow knew even though he hadn't heard before.

The Demi-Saiyan swiftly turned around but fell out of his automatically assumed battle stance when he saw none other but a mirror image of himself, ascended in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "Wow, I do look bad-ass", he exclaimed, promptly bringing his hand to cover his mouth. He half-expected his mother to appear and whack him on the spot. After a while, when a painful pan blow failed to be delivered, he turned his eyes on his double.

The doppelganger endured under the searching glare for a while, then sighed. "You can at least try to guess who I am."

Gohan quirked a brow at that. "You are not real, which means this place is inside my mind. I can still sense my energy being used to sustain the blast, although time seems to pass much slower here. That would explain the cheap background", he commented thoughtfully.

The clone crossed his arms and nodded. "I didn't expect anything less from you. This will make things easier."

The Demi-Saiyan continued. "I'm sure you are not a product of outside influence, therefore you are part of me. But why choose this particular moment to emerge?"

The other Gohan sighed, apparently a bit uncomfortable. "Believe me, I didn't really want to. It seems though we will be needing all the help we can get against that damn overgrown grasshopper. As for me, you can say I am your Saiyan side."

The first Gohan blinked. "My Saiyan side?" he echoed.

"Well, not exactly. More like your warrior side that has been developed through your Saiyan instincts. Most of your innate powers, including the Legendary transformations are tied to me", explained the other. "In other words, the part of you you lock away and ignore when no psychotic maniacs are loose."

Gohan cringed a bit at the accusing tone. "Will it make it better if I apologize?" he asked meekly.

The other one rolled his eyes. "It is yourself you should apologize to. Apologize for all the guilt-tripping you have been needlessly doing."

"Explain!"

The self-proclaimed Saiyan side sighed again. "There are two major activities defining our life. Studying and training. You study, not only because of mom, but because you crave knowledge. Yet you feel guilty because you are not training. You train, not only because of dad, but because you like being strong and you enjoy the excitement and the power. Yet, you feel guilty because you are not studying."

Gohan thought about that for a while, then slapped a hand to his face. "Great. I'm subconsciously psychoanalyzing myself amidst mortal combat against a cockroach on steroids."

His other self nodded, apparently happy with himself. "Isn't that great? We are that good. In fact, that's what you must accept. Knowledge and power are not mutually exclusive. We are extremely good at amassing and using both. We must stop trying to choose one of them. You must embrace both. We are mighty like that."

Gohan frowned at that, his visage darkening. "That's the kind of thinking we had when we ascended twice, some minutes ago. That's the kind of thinking that killed dad", he snarled.

His other part mirrored his expression. "You just had to go and say something stupid, didn't you? Naive fool, it's because you reject part of your nature that you lost control. How do you expect to reign such huge power without a warrior's discipline and mindset? You were so overwhelmed, the power got to your head. Dad would have been alive if you didn't constantly push me back." His eyes softened a bit at the other's crestfallen visage. "We can still use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish dad back. Dende will be happy to let us talk to Elder Moori."

Gohan brightened a bit. "I forgot about that, you are right", he replied, then starred questioningly as the other Gohan offered him his hand.

"Join with me. We can bring no one back unless we waste Cell and you need a clear mind to prevail."

Gohan hesitated. "This will change me", he stated. "This is like Namekian fusion."

The doppelganger smirked a very Saiyan smirk. "It's ironic in a way. Suffering from some racial-based multiple personality disorder. I knew studying psychology wasn't a waste of time." He sobered when he noticed his counterpart's intensity. "We will still be you. Perhaps you will be less afraid to fight and less afraid to win. Saiyans are a confident race, after all. There will be other differences as well, some of them not pretty. In the end it's your choice. You are the dominant part, after all."

The Demi-Saiyan gulped. "One last question. Why now?"

The other one nodded. "By staying so long in the first Super Saiyan level you allowed me to come closer to the surface. And of course, we really need this now. We are strong enough to match Cell but not strong enough to overpower him. Our union will change that. It will give us the will that compliments the power."

Gohan closed his eyes in contemplation for a bit. When he opened them again, he was smiling. "So be it then", he announced, clasping the offered hand.

**-d-b-z- **

Cell was starting getting desperate. He was very aware his control over the energy wave was diminishing slowly but surely. You didn't need to be a genius to tell what would eventually happen, really. "I won't lose", he muttered. "I am perfection, I can't lose!" His private pep talk was interrupted when his superior hearing arrested three different voices.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

_"Do it now son!"_

"So be it then."

First came a sharp pain on his back as Vegeta's blast reached him. Cell's feeling of impending doom became harsh reality a second later when his opponent's power level jumped yet again. It was not really substantial compared to their actual power, nothing more than a straw of additional energy.

Still, it was the straw that broke the grasshopper's back…

Cell's screams of defiance hardly helped him as every last cell of his body was caught into the mighty mass of power and soundly disintegrated. The combined energy of their KameHameHas washed over and through him and Gohan had to use every last bit of power to steer it off the planet. A part of him felt guilty for anything it might encounter in space.

Silence dominated the barren landscape, everybody present standing very still, extending their senses to make absolutely sure there was no hostile ki signature left.

"It's done", exclaimed Gohan, his words laced with an overwhelming amount of relief and weariness. Completely spent, he collapsed to the ground, his hair returning to its original black color as his grasp over his powers failed him. He started chuckling weakly, falling into a semi-unconscious state, vaguely aware of someone picking him up.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan landed then stopped moving, glancing at the cozy little house he called home. He could feel his mother's ki inside, as well as the residual energy of his grandfather and Baba. These two had apparently left not too long ago.

After the day's events, the evening around him was way too peaceful to seem true. The exact opposite of the maelstrom raging in his mind. Despite putting up a strong front on the Lookout, he wasn't really sure what to think. Some part of him told him he should resent his father for his decision, perhaps even hate him. He found he was unable to associate hatred with his father. The man was a saint through and through, albeit a somewhat naive one. What he did feel was anger. His no-longer-dormant Saiyan side demanded he found something or someone to beat up. Another part of him wondered whether he had done something horrible to push his father away. He viciously ripped that particular thought and catapulted it into the deepest parts of his mind. As for his guilt, it was being beaten up by rational thought. Goku had had a chance to return and had rejected it.

Gohan gulped and privately called himself a coward. Despite being completely healed by Dende, he still felt tired, if only mentally. The warrior inside him was sated, but the child was lonely, yearning for his mother's touch. However, he wasn't sure how to deliver the news. For all of Chichi's nagging, she loved her husband dearly.

He took a single step forward. "Great, just great", he muttered. "At this rate, I'll be in time for my next birthday."

As on cue, the door opened and a familiar figure emerged. The princess of the Ox kingdom peered through the darkness, her eyes meeting her child and widening. The rest was pure reflex. The two of them met in the middle, gasping and sharing a bone-crashing embrace.

"Thank the gods you are safe! I was so very worried. We watched everything through Baba's crystal ball and I thought you were going to die and I am so happy you are unharmed, is your arm okay? Bless Dende's soul for healing you. What a pity he can't eat food because I wanted to thank him and I couldn't think of any other ways and it's so good you are back!" Chichi was very aware she was babbling incessantly and she couldn't care less. She did stop however when she felt Gohan's grip slackening. She didn't need to be a psychic to read his plummeting mood.

Gohan saw the question in her eyes as she held him at arm's length. "Mom, Daddy won't be… I mean he isn't…" he tried, dreading each word.

His mother hugged him again, letting a bittersweet sigh. "I know dear. I watched and heard the whole thing. I can't say I was too surprised. Goku is a very quirky man." She sobered down before the next sentence. "I want you to promise me you won't feel guilty about what happened, Gohan. Your father's choices are his and his alone." When her son failed to offer an affirmative she sighed again, then smiled. "There is a large pile of food for my little warrior inside", she teased, deciding to subtly let him know that for all her bitching, she still acknowledged his strength and valued his desires. Without Goku around, she would have to play that part too.

Gohan's only answer was a thunderous roar as his stomach decided to challenge the universe. They both laughed at that, inwardly happy they were still capable of that, even without their gentle Saiyan. As the Demi-Saiyan started eating with restrained-for him-appetite, his eyes kept turning towards his mother. At first, he thought it was because of her valiant attempt to refrain from collapsing in tears. He correctly assumed his mother had been reduced to hysterics in front of her father, but had stopped doing so for Gohan's benefit.

However, he soon realized there was something else bothering him, a faint feeling at the edge of his senses. "Mom, have you been working out lately?" he asked out of the blue.

Chichi blinked, not sure how to answer that. "I never stopped working out, even if I never train like I used to. Why do you ask?"

Gohan eyed his mother fully, his eyes narrowing and searching for something he could apparently not see. "Your ki feels different, perhaps a bit stronger", he replied at length, squinting while he sharply focused his senses. His mother's ki was usually pretty distinct compared to 'normal' humans, like Venus compared to the rest of the stars. Much brighter, but not overwhelmingly so. This time, however, he could feel something more, a different kind of ki. A ki, he realized in wonder, that was very similar to his own.

His eyes shot open in realization. Unlike many eleven-year-olds, Gohan had amassed a great deal of knowledge and that included biology studies, too. He might have been a touch naive at times but he was certainly not ignorant. Now he only had to deliver the news.

Piece of cake...

"You... you really missed dad while he was sick, didn't you?" he started hesitantly, causing Chichi to blink. "I know dad missed you a lot. We did spend a year training, even though it was only a day out here."

Chichi raised a brow. "What are you trying to tell me, Gohan?"

The demi-Saiyan's face went rosy as he tried to find another approach. "You know how I can sense the ki of living things, don't you? If I concentrate enough, I can pinpoint the exact location of anything alive, no matter how small it is."

His mother's second brow joined the first. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you, dear. I promise I won't get mad", she stated cluelessly.

By now, Gohan was fidgeting badly, his skin a beet root kind of red, his eyes looking everywhere but at his mother. "What I'm trying to say is that in nine months I'll stop being an only child", he whispered.

Chichi inhaled a big gulp of air. "Gohan, are you telling me you think I'm pregnant?"

He turned to look at her, his face sporting a weak smile. "I don't exactly think you are, I'm certain you are. It's only a week or so old but I can already tell", he answered timidly.

"That's... nice", she managed, mirroring his expression. "We won't be getting bored either", she added, fainting promptly afterwards.

Gohan caught her easily, dreading but expecting such a reaction. After depositing her in her room, he turned and glared upwards. "If you think I'm simply going to accept you staying away from us, you have another thing coming, dad", he muttered.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan yawned widely and stretched, reveling in the feeling of a sunbeam that had gently woken him up. He stared at the familiar ceiling for a while, relieved that no nightmare had assaulted him during his rest. He could tell Chichi was still sleeping and would be doing so for a while. He knew first hand how watching a fight helplessly could be more draining than actually fighting.

He let his senses extend further, searching for every familiar ki. Vegeta was already up and training in the GR-no surprises there. Bulma, her parents, Trunks and his alternate self were still asleep as was everybody staying in Kame house. Piccolo and Dende were meditating on the lookout. He frowned as he instinctively searched for his father's ki and found nothing, but then smiled a bit. He could feel the energy of the plain simple humans all over the planet and for the first time since Cell's announcement they were mostly calm instead of anxious.

Leaving his bed and dressing in his favorite Piccolo fashion, he quickly prepared a light -relatively- breakfast. Between his superspeed, his ki and his appetite he was done in minutes. Staying a year with only his dad had forced him to become culinary adept. After writing a note to prevent his mother from freaking out too much, he stepped outside and took to the air.

The day was bright, as if the planet was celebrating Cell's demise. He just had to embrace the cheerfulness, feeling guilty at first but soon remembering his parents' words. With little thought, he ascended to the first Super Saiyan level, drinking in the intense surge of power. He then hesitated a bit. Would he lose himself if he were to try to ascend again?

His other self's word returned to his mind. _'You were so overwhelmed, the power got to your head. Dad would have been alive if you didn't constantly push me back.'_

Gritting his teeth, he concentrated, breaking through the second barrier in his mind. His teal eyes turned just a bit greener, his golden hair just a bit brighter and longer and his power skyrocketed. The golden aura raged around him as he fought for control, lightning bolts dancing all over. Then, after what seemed like an hour but was mere seconds, he closed his eyes and sighed. The tension left his body, the corona of power dissipated and he opened his eyes again, now smiling. It was not the sadistic smirk that had intimidated Cell, but rather the smile of a child after a job well done.

"The second time was so easy", he muttered to himself. "So easy to retain control. If only I had done this while training. I know I was very close inside the Time Chamber. If only I hadn't been afraid..." He wiped his tears, watching as they promptly vaporized from the back of his hand. Even without his aura, he had to be careful not to destroy everything around him.

"The first step to mastering a new power is to test its limits", he stated, remembering his first mentor's teachings. He started flying through the air, first slowly, then gradually picking up speed. Soon, he had to expend energy to prevent the otherwise inevitable sonic booms his speed would result. He zipped right above green plains and dense forests, dodging treetops in glee. Spying a lake before him, he took a fast dip, letting the water glide around him and creating towering waves in his wake. He then rose higher, flaring his aura to dry his body and clothes. He soon reached full speed, absently conjuring a ki barrier to protect his eyes, the world blurring around him.

After circling the Earth a few dozen times, he was ready to admit to himself he was having the time of his life.

**-d-b-z-**

Piccolo and Dende opened their eyes at the same time, looking at each other meaningfully. The young Guardian was beaming happily while his mentor was smirking.

"He is so fast!" marveled the tiny healer in awe.

Piccolo nodded. "He is setting new records alright. Fifty seconds to loop around the Earth. It is fortunate he feels good enough to do that. I was afraid he would be hesitant to use his powers after Goku's... departure."

"Hang in there, Gohan. We are still here for you", whispered the tiny Namekian.

**-d-b-z-**

Vegeta frowned, stopping in mid-punch. The gravity room around him was humming ominously, but even at his base form he could still endure 1000 times gravity easily. Ignoring the intense weight of his body, he glared ahead.

"Show-off hybrid", he huffed exasperated before resuming his training. He would catch up, no matter the cost. He now had two rivals to compete with and despite the blow to his pride, his blood was boiling with excitement and determination.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan stopped in midair as he sensed a commotion below him. Levitating above Orange Star City, he snuffed his aura and slowly descended. Large masses of people were gathered on and around the city's central plaza, packed like sardines and filling each and every road in his vision. In the center of the plaza stood a raised platform, framed by hundreds of cameras and speakers.

A lone man was in the middle of the platform, his gruff voice reverberating. "... and then, after all these pitiful tricksters had run out of mirrors, they begged me to come forward and save their behinds. Cell was already trembling when I leaped on the stage once more. Obviously, he was still crippled from my first attack and knew he was doomed."

The demi's eyes narrowed at that, for he had recognized the man. It wasn't difficult to connect the dots and realize Hercule Satan was claiming to have defeated the bio-android. While Gohan didn't really care about fame, he was appalled at the way that shameless idiot was insulting his friends and family, especially his now dead father. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists with planet-shattering power. He should go down there and rip the man into ribbons before the whole world. Show everybody what a fraud looked like.

Gohan let a breath he didn't know he was holding, finally gaining control over his Saiyan instincts. Instead of being mortified at the brutal thoughts, he felt satisfied he was in control. He decided Hercule didn't really deserve his wrath. The man was puny and harmless after all.

A mischievous smile graced his face. He had thought of a way to appease both his human and his Saiyan sides. He wouldn't hurt the 'savior' physically. After all, there were much funnier ways to get some payback.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter Corner:**

Cell games:

Cell (perfect 50 percent): 700,000,000

Cell (perfect 100 percent): 1,400,000,000

Cell (perfect + buff 150 percent): 2,100,000,000

Cell (super perfect): 2,700,000,000

Goku: 7,000,000

Goku ssj: 350,000,000

Goku ssj (powered up): 700,000,000

Vegeta: 5,500,000

Vegeta ssj: 275,000,000

Vegeta ssj (powered up): 550,000,000

Gohan: 9,000,000

Gohan ssj: 450,000,000

Gohan ssj (powered up): 900,000,000

Gohan ssj2: 3,600,000,000

Gohan ssj2 (injured 75 percent): 2,700,000,000

Aftermath:

Gohan (Dende heal): 10,000,000

Gohan ssj: 500,000,000

Gohan ssj (powered up): 1,000,000,000

Gohan ssj2: 4,000,000,000

Vegeta (senzu heal): 6,500,000

Vegeta ssj: 325,000,000

Vegeta ssj (powered up): 650,000,000

Piccolo (with weights): 350,000,000

Dende: 108

Hercule: 65

Chichi: 250

Goten (in vivo): 50

**-d-b-z-**

A/N: Starting this story is probably an indication of how fickle I can get. While I have a lot of words under my belt, this is the first time I try writing in the dragonball category. If this story attracts enough attention, I'll probably update soon. The power levels I calculated them myself, starting from 12,000,000 which is Frieza's max power, and doing a lot of speculation. If you believe his PL was actually 120,000,000 (This isn't even the highest I have seen) just add another zero to the large numbers above. This story will not follow the original timeline beyond the Cell games, although many events will still happen. Before you ask, I'm not yet sure what to do with Videl. She will appear, and much earlier than you might expect, although I have yet to decide on the pairings, if any.


	2. Back to abnormal

**Chapter 2: Back to abnormal**

**-d-b-z-**

"Of course then Cell fell to his knees, too weak to get up and begging me to finish his miserable life. I would have forgiven him, too, but he tried a sneak attack. Of course he couldn't hurt me, but I turned around and told him 'You are going down, pal, cause I'm the champ and...'"

Hercule Satan paused his horn-touting speech when he heard a collective gasp from the crowd. Thinking they were just impressed, he assumed a victory pose. Unbeknownst to him, Gohan was levitating just behind and above him, prone in the air with one hand propping his golden-haired head and the other covering a very fake yawn.

The 'champ' nodded to himself. "That's right, I'm the champ and nothing will..." he stopped again, glaring at one of the reporters that was frantically pointing at something behind him. Deciding to humor the man, he turned around abruptly and seeing nothing he renewed his glare. "What?" he demanded.

All that time, Gohan had made sure to keep out of his sight, gliding all around him and looping in midair at fast, but still visible by normal humans, speed. When the crowd started muttering and Hercule started blinking confused, he had to stifle his giggling as not to be heard. Gathering a golf-ball sized bolt of very weak ki at the tip of his extended index, he loomed behind the fraud for a while, then dropped the ball inside the man's hair.

With everyone still gawking at something he could not see, Hercule absently sniffed, then frowned at the smell of something burning. When the burning sensation reached his scalp, he yelped and hastily patted his afro, sighing relieved when the flames went out.

"Alright, who did that", he demanded turning around once more. On cue, Gohan stood straight, letting his golden aura burn and loosening his control a bit to allow the manifestation of numerous thunderbolts.

"I'm from 'Delivery boy, co'", he boomed, his face a vicious smirk. "I'm here to make a delivery."

Hercule let a decidedly unmanly squeak, seemingly losing half his girth and falling to his knees. "Please don't kill me!" he whined pitifully. "I'll do anything."

Gohan's smirk mellowed into a smile and he put an arm behind his head, dismissing the lightshow around him. "Man, this is embarrassing even for me. Before everybody in the world, too."

Ignoring the larger man's babbling, he waved to the cameras then seemingly vanished, moving too fast to be seen in one of the surprisingly empty alleys around the large plaza.

"That was fun", he muttered distracted, hiding behind a trashcan and instinctively letting go of his transformation, his hair and eyes turning black. His head tilted to the side reflexively and a small fist impacted the metal surface before him, surprisingly leaving a dent.

"Your hair changed color", came a voice from behind him.

Berating himself for not paying attention, he turned to regard a girl at his age. Her blue eyes were caught between awe and annoyance while her black hair was trapped in a short ponytail at the back of her head. She was absently rubbing her reddened knuckle.

"Who are you?" he asked dumbly.

The girl frowned. "I'm asking the questions here, mister!" she replied irritated. "What did you do to my dad?" she demanded.

Gohan raised a brow. "Your dad?" he echoed.

The girl pointed towards the plaza behind him. "My dad is the strongest man in the universe. You used a trick to make him afraid and I demand you go and apologize."

Gohan scowled at her, now a bit angry. "Your dad is a big fat liar", he riposted. "The reason he wet his pants is because I killed Cell and he's afraid of what I'll do to him since he took the credit", he added, crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" snapped the girl, trying to hit him with a spinning kick. He dodged easily, marveling at how strong she was for a human. "My daddy is great", she added, completing her spin and kicking with her opposite leg. The appendage passed above Gohan's head, who had ducked, and left a tiny crack on the brick wall behind him.

"Lots of power but sloppy form", he commented, now actually enjoying the little scuffle. "You'll surpass your father easily, but without someone serious to train you, it won't amount to much."

"What do you know about power?" she demanded, still valiantly trying to hit him.

He was almost reduced to laughter at that. Instead of answering, he parried her next kick with a single finger, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her rear awkwardly. She scurried back to her feet at once, now eyeing him with a lot of respect. She still fell into a fighting stance, making no move to attack and regarding him intently.

Gohan laughed uneasily at that. "Well, it's been fun and all but I have to..."

The Saiyan hybrid was interrupted by a very loud, obviously amplified, evil chuckle. Both he and the girl turned their attention back to the plaza. At the opposite site of the central platform stood a high skyscraper fifty stories tall with a capsule-shaped top. The giant screen mounted on its side showed an ugly, half-concealed face that was smiling seedily.

"Good people of Orange Star City. We are happy to announce that we, the Green Ribbon Gang will soon be in control of this fair locale", he proclaimed, causing a lot of murmurs from the crowd. "Of course, we understand we'll never be able to win against Mr. Satan, the man who beat Cell- in a fair fight, that is. Therefore, we have prepared a little surprise for him. Timber!"

At his cry, multiple bombs went off at the building's base and the mighty structure shuddered, then started tilting dangerously. Hercule Satan simply stood there and gawked as a gang of thugs decided to drop a skyscraper on him.

Gohan muttered a very unbecoming for his age curse, then took to the air, ascending once without acknowledging the gawking girl beside him that was pushed back by the sudden gust of air. People all around the earth watched mesmerized as the Golden delivery boy flew next to the falling building, placed a palm on its wall and stopped the massive structure from collapsing. The demi pushed the building back almost bored, restoring it to is original position. He waited for a while, then frowned when he realized that everybody was still gawking.

Inhaling a huge intake of air, he bellowed loud enough to be heard by everybody present. "INSTEAD OF SITTING THERE LIKE IDIOTS, START EVACUATING THE THING. I WANT TO GET HOME WHILE I'M STILL YOUNG!"

His outburst had the desired effect, as many policemen went to help the people that had started rushing out of the building. Fortunately, the explosion hadn't blocked the main exits. Gohan sighed in relief as he noted everybody inside the structure was already moving. They had been dazed at first, but none was too injured to run.

A second later he twitched in annoyance as a news chopper came to his other side and an overly zealous reporter tried to shove a microphone down his throat. At Gohan's glare, he decided to keep his distance instead.

"Do you have any comments?" he asked. "How do you feel saving all these people and what was really your involvement in the Cell games?"

"No comment. Smart people can deduce the truth, after all. Now stand back. I want to get rid of this thing and you are in the way."

As the pilot wisely complied, Gohan mused at what to do with the building. He was all that was holding it erect, after all, and there was certainly no close place to deposit it safely. The hybrid smirked as he thought of something. "Let's give them a cool show", he decided.

His unoccupied hand jabbed into the structure, veins of ki extending like a spider's web all over its surface to keep it intact. With little effort, he uprooted the skyscraper, lifting it one-handed then sending the whole thing flying upwards. Ignoring the gasps of the crowd below him, he raised his other arm and took aim. A cone of yellow energy reached and engulfed the flying building, causing an explosion intense enough to leave nothing more than a cloud of dust behind.

**-d-b-z-**

The blue-eyed girl stood there gaping long after the golden aura-engulfed boy had left flying. She had seen the blasts and the flight during the Cell games and had been hard-pressed to accept them as tricks. She had believed her father's words then, but now she wasn't sure she would ever believe anything coming from the man's mouth.

"Videl, Videl!" came the voice from one of her father's maids. Her family had always been a rich one and she had become very adept at evading people trying to pamper her. This time, though, she just didn't feel like running away. "Thank goodness you are safe. Your father told me to take you back home."

Eleven-year-old Videl Satan nodded absently. "That's fine. I want to start training a bit earlier, anyway", she responded, eyes still glued on the sky.

**-d-b-z-**

Piccolo dodged the first punch, but barely managed to deflect the second. Flaring his aura to knock back his opponent for even a precious moment, he frowned at the bruise rapidly developing on his arm.

"What's the matter Piccolo? You look a bit green."

The Namekian smirked at his former student. "You better watch out, Gohan. My complexion is probably contagious." To highlight his words, he released a curving ki blast from each hand, then rushed forward. Gohan let himself fall backwards, answering the blasts with two of his own. Instead of exploding, the four globes of energy remained suspended in midair while the two combatants met below them.

Or rather, Piccolo's claws met Gohan's afterimage. The Namekian snarled in disbelief, twisting in midair to block what he sensed was an incoming punch. Instead, he only found a globe of harmless ki that had confused his senses. Gohan chose that time to phase right in his face and deliver a devastating vertical spinning kick that send him flying right into the four blasts of ki above them. The Demi-Saiyan followed with a continuous barrage of smaller blasts, then landed on the Lookout to reduce his opponent's attack vectors.

He had to hop backwards when a turban and a cape attached on a shoulder guard sped towards him from the dust cloud the green man had vanished in, then failed to bat an eye when the cloth articles cracked many white tiles around them.

"Mr. Popo will be grouchy", remarked Gohan tauntingly.

Piccolo, now free of his weights, phased crouching to his side and tried to kick him off balance with a leg swipe. Gohan saw it coming and purposely fell towards the attack, cart-wheeling over the appendage of his much larger adversary with one hand. His second arm blocked and deflected a punch aimed to his gut, but he only partially guarded against the Namekian's other arm that extended like a snake and whipped him to his side.

"Mr. Popo loves fixing things. It helps alleviating his boredom."

Gohan smiled at that. "In this case, I can afford letting loose a bit more", he replied, powering up slightly. He was fighting in the first Super Saiyan level and nowhere near his max in that form, but he had come here for a challenge, not to wipe the floor with his first mentor.

Piccolo return to the air, also raising his power. Before he could think of an attack, Gohan was already upon him, gold aura blazing around him. The former demon king sensed the Demi-Saiyan collecting his power, but had no time to think. Instead, he countered Gohan's head-first rush by splitting in two copies of himself via multiform technique, each copy tying to land a spinning kick at each of Gohan's sides. The hybrid blocked both attacks with his forearms, still collecting power in one of his palms, then flipped above Piccolo's twin eye beams that crossed right where he had been a blink before.

The Namekian merged back into one body, then smirked as he saw Gohan's back and tried to dig an energy laced punch right on his spine. He completely missed Gohan's own smirk. The Demi-Saiyan released the energy he had been stealthily collecting and flared his aura, causing him to twist around much faster that normal.

"MASENKO"

Piccolo's eyes went wide as his punch met the orb of condensed energy still in his opponent's hand. Instead of exploding, it stayed intact, trapping his appendage and constricting his movement. Gohan let go of his attack, both his hands reaching for his old teacher's shoulders, and he flipped above Piccolo's head.

"HA"

The Demi's knees smashed right into Piccolo's back, leaving him stunned and completely open for the Masenko that exploded immediately afterwards. Gohan was shielded by the Namekian's body, but Piccolo took the blast head on. They both returned to the ground, Gohan landing casually, while his opponent on all fours.

"You okay, Piccolo?" asked Gohan, sincerely concerned. "I did go a bit overboard there."

The green alien regained his composition, returning to his feet with some effort and flashing a small smile. "I'll be fine kid. I'm done for today, though. You got me good with that last one." To prove his point, he proceeded to regenerate three of his fingers that had been burned away.

Gohan responded by returning to his base form and laughing awkwardly, an arm behind his head. "Sorry about that."

Piccolo sobered up quickly, eyeing his former student with interest. "You have changed", he commented. "I have never seen you using such well-thought attacks, not even against Cell."

The hybrid seemed a bit uneasy. "The difference between our powers had a lot to do with that."

The Namekian frowned. "I'm not buying any, Gohan. I assure you I won't be going senile any time soon. You've kept your power near mine during the whole session, yet I still felt overwhelmed."

Gohan sighed, then smiled. "Let's just say I had to make some choices in order to win against Cell. Perhaps your old lessons concerning strategy have finally started sinking in."

Piccolo knew there was more, but he nodded and decided to let his friend explain at his own pace. "They'd better. It's good to know I haven't been wasting my time with you, kid", he teased, wiping a bit of purple blood from his lips.

"We'd better get Dende here for some healing before you fall apart on me", half-joked the other.

The Namekian smiled. "He should treat you first. If your mother sees even a scratch on you, I'll have to rip my ears off again. We'll have to wait a bit, however. Dende is busy with his meditation exercises. He is still learning how to be a guardian."

"You are still showing him the ropes then", the hybrid stated more than asked.

The other nodded. "In a way I am Kami, too. Fusion is a complicated procedure."

Gohan appeared thoughtful. "Do you still have guardian powers, then? Dad used to tell me how Kami could teleport everywhere on the planet and even to King Yemma's domain."

Piccolo eyed him carefully. "These powers were instantly transferred to Dende as soon as he accepted his role as a guardian." When Gohan didn't respond, he sighed. "I have an idea about what you are thinking, Gohan, and I won't try to stop you. Keep in mind, though, that a guardian might get in trouble if he knowingly transfers someone alive to the otherworld without permission."

Gohan nodded, his eyes downcast. As on cue Dende emerged from inside the Lookout, followed closely by Mr. Popo, who promptly started repairing the minor collateral damage. "Hey guys!" greeted the young guardian, then winced when he saw Gohan' and especially Piccolo's condition. "Waiting for some divine intervention?" he joked.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan watched as Piccolo left the Lookout, essentially clearing the coast for his plan. The hybrid hated what he was about to do, but really had no other alternative. He'd just have to make it up to Dende later.

"So, how is the guardian life treating you, Dende. I think it was horrible we brought you here right in the middle of the Cell crisis."

The Guardian-in-training laughed. "It was a bit overwhelming, but the important thing is everything is fine again." The tiny Namekian bit his tongue a second later, as Gohan grimaced for an instant. "I'm sorry Gohan. I know what it means to lose a loved one."

The Demi-Saiyan shook his head. "It's alright Dende. You are the last one to blame about what happened to dad."

They both stopped walking when they reached the Lookout's edge. With no clouds to hinder their vision, the view was breathtaking.

"Gohan", started the Namekian hesitantly. "No matter how much you try to hide it, I know you blame yourself. You shouldn't."

"Is that your guardian opinion or your friend opinion?" snapped Gohan back bitterly.

Dende ignored the jab, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He was very relieved when the hybrid did not reject the gesture. "I saw everything Gohan. The power was too much, too fast. It's amazing you managed to control it at all in the end. Most would have lost themselves forever. You had no way to know what it would do to you."

Gohan snarled. "That's exactly the point! The reason I trained for a year was to learn how to control my power. The second Super Saiyan level was inside me all along. My body was ready for it. It's my mind that faltered. I just didn't have the resolve to transform during training. I was afraid I would lose control and that's exactly what happened because of my fear."

The Guardian sighed. "You were afraid because you didn't want to hurt others. I would never accuse you for that and neither would your father."

His friend mirrored his expression. "I guess I still need some time to deal with all that Dende. Sorry about blowing up on you."

Dende dismissed his apology. "It's my duty and my pleasure to help in any way, Gohan. The Kais know how much everybody owns to you."

Gohan smiled. "Now that the nightmare is over, you can enjoy the perks of your position", he exclaimed winking.

Dende blushed at that. "Your planet is a very interesting place, Gohan. Our culture is probably dull in comparison."

"Found anything you like yet?" teased the hybrid, causing the guardian's blush to deepen.

"I was thinking about trying some types of scented water you have", he explained fidgeting. "Three year ago, I had tried something called 'orange juice' and it was awesome. Miss Bulma's mother had let me taste a bit."

Gohan laughed. "You mean to tell me you Namekians can drink any kind of water-based beverage?"

Dende nodded. "Don't tell Piccolo, he'll probably have a lecture about unnecessary luxuries ready."

"I'll keep that in mind. Probably for an apology gift."

The Namekian blinked. "Apology gift?" he echoed.

Gohan moved his hands frantically. "Nothing to concern yourself with. Have you tried any of your guardian powers yet?"

Dende smiled. "I stopped a new strand of the common cold this morning, all by myself. I can also do this", he added, vanishing and reappearing at the other side of the Demi.

"That cool Dende. Have you visited King Yemma yet? You should probably introduce yourself."

Dende considered the proposition. "I don't want to bother him, but I guess I should meet him at least once."

Gohan nodded. "Don't mind me. Go ahead and visit. I should probably return home soon, anyway. It's almost lunch time."

Dende smiled. "Thanks Gohan. I'll try it right now", he returned, closing his eyes and focusing. He never noticed Gohan's hand that gently grabbed at his clothes.

**-d-b-z-**

King Yemma yawned and stretched after the young guardian left. At first he had been irritated Dende had decided to interrupt his work, but after a while he admitted it had been a nice break. The young Namekian was polite and respectful, as well as nice company and even he had to stop stamping admission papers for the dead and take a breather sometimes.

The otherworld's greatest bureaucrat was shocked out of his thoughts when a ki blast hit the ceiling, filling the whole checkpoint building with smoke. Everyone around was too busy coughing and shielding their eyes to notice a still very alive Saiyan-Human hybrid that stopped hiding behind Yemma's desk and left the structure after bowling over an assistant ogre.

"That could have gone a bit smoother", muttered Gohan, flying away in the off-chance somebody had spotted him. In truth, he had run out of patience while waiting for a chance to sneak past the ogres and had creating one by himself. Not a very good idea in hindsight.

Gohan's musings were interrupted when his eyes snapped to his left. He barely had time to gasp before colliding with the underbelly of a funny looking but still very heavy airplane. Normally, his body would have ripped right through the vehicle, but he had been keeping his ki low, so he only left a very large dent instead. More importantly, he rebounded off the metal surface and was too stunned to catch himself immediately. He absently noticed a wavy road suspended in midair as he rushed past it, just before plunging through a veil of yellow clouds.

Flaring his aura, he stopped almost immediately afterwards, frowning as he regarded the fluffy masses above him.

"If I'm not mistaken, I just dropped below Serpent Road", he muttered annoyed. Remembering Goku's stories, he glared downwards, at the bizarre wastelands below him. "I could try to break through the barrier or take a detour through Hell. I really don't feel like attracting the attention of every soul in the otherworld."

Deciding to forego brute force for now, he started extending his senses. He winced and stopped a while later to avoid being overwhelmed. "Not only is this place huge, not only are there enough underground levels to resemble an anthill, it's packed to the brim, too. I'll only be able to scan a short distance until I'm used to the feeling."

Gohan nodded to himself, deciding that without letting his senses calibrate, he'd never spot his father anyway. His right brow rose a second later when he spotted an energy signature he felt he should know. Landing next to a wide pool of blood he suppressed his energy down to zero before walking carefully towards his target.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a very familiar figure emerged from what seemed like a fossil forest and walked towards the same direction. Despite the years, he had yet to forget the face of his uncle, Raditz. At first he felt afraid, but then remembered his current situation. Raditz had grown a lot stronger in death, but he was little more than a bug compared to Gohan's level of power. The Demi-Saiyan decided then and there that his uncle deserved nothing more that his pity. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to follow stealthily.

Raditz soon reached the first person he had felt. At first, Gohan thought it was his father. Even from behind, the hairstyle similarity was uncanny. He soon realized his mistake when he felt his power, though. While impressive, it was not comparable to Goku's.

The figure in question was lying propped under a twisted tree, watching what seemed to be a sparring session between a tall male and a shorter female Saiyan. Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Saiyans remained Saiyans even in death. He crept closer, close enough to hear Raditz as he addressed the prone form.

"Long time no see", started the longhaired Saiyan, frowning when the Goku lookalike failed to acknowledge him. "I'm talking to you, old man."

"Yeah, a pity, too. Here I am, trying to enjoy afterlife with my friends and you had to come and spoil my fun."

The younger Saiyan looked ready to explode, but then smiled. "Why, father, I thought you would jump at the opportunity to meet your son again", he taunted.

Gohan had to stifle a gasp. If his uncle was saying the truth, then that man was his grandfather.

"The boy's giving you trouble, Bardock?" came a sly, female voice. "We could always use his carcass for a punchi... whoops, I mean, sparring partner."

Raditz paled at the prospect. "Keep out of this Seripa. Is it so bad that I came to see the man who brought me up?"

The man that had been sparring with said female quirked a brow. "From what I've heard, Freeza was the one doing the upbringing. Did a nice job, too", he commented sarcastically.

"How dare you judge me, Toma! Did you forget all of us are in the same hellhole? We should be working together to get out of here."

Bardock laughed. "My friends here agree this place isn't that bad. They'll be out of here in a few shot years, since it's all technically the lizard's fault. And did you forget I'm just visiting?"

The other two joined their leader. "I know Kakarott somehow killed him, but I have yet to learn the true story", mused Seripa. "I wonder what this useless excuse of space did to him. I mean, this is the man that tried to give Freeza a second chance."

Raditz, crossed his arms miffed. "Don't believe everything you hear. My brother was pretty brutal and unforgiving."

Before anyone could respond to that, Gohan revealed himself. "Still trying to lie your way out, Raditz? I guess some people need more than a few centuries in this place."

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter Corner:**

Gohan: 10,000,000

Gohan ssj (holding back): 360,000,000

Gohan ssj (holding back less): 460,000,000

Piccolo (with weights): 350,000,000

Piccolo (max): 450,000,000

Hercule: 65

Videl: 35

Dende: 109

King Yemma: 5,000

Raditz: 15,000

Bardock: 400,000

Toma: 350,000

Seripa: 330,000

**-d-b-z-**

Nice to see people reviewing. It means I'm not wasting my time. Hell 'physics' were never really explained. Sometimes we see villains keeping their body, other times we see them losing it. I'm going with the first option. I hope you enjoyed the tiny action scene. There is more coming soon, of course. For dub names, Toma is Tora and Seripa is Fasha. I personally can't accept a Saiyan name without a vegetable pun.


	3. Playing with the dead

**Chapter 3: Playing with the dead**

**-d-b-z-**

Everybody present jumped at Gohan's sudden words, turning to face him, each with his own battle stance. They collectively quirked a brow when they saw it was 'just' a child, especially one that didn't seem intimidated in the least.

"Who the hell is the brat?" demanded Raditz, not overly happy about being insulted.

Toma scratched his head. "I thought that children his age never end up down here, regardless of their actions."

Bardock remained silent, inquisitively regarding the hybrid and taking in each detail. His gut feeling was telling him there was more to the boy than what he could see and he had to agree. The absence of a certain afterlife accessory only reinforced the feeling.

Gohan placed the back of his palm on his forehead, shaking his head as in mourning. His smirk, however, ruined the dramatic feel. "Why, uncle Raditz, I'm hurt. You can't even recognize your nephew. It's me, Gohan. I thought that after I caved-in your stomach, we would have developed some sort of connection."

Raditz's hand instinctively reached for his midsection, while his eyes went wide. "You are Kakarott's brat! You are the reason I'm in this hellhole", he bellowed. Instead of attacking, however, he took a tentative step back.

Seripa snickered. "My, my. I didn't know Raditz could actually be cautious. There must be more to this cute little brat than what I can see."

While Gohan reddened a bit, Bardock smiled. "I'm sure there is. If you bums had been a bit more perceptive, you would have noticed the kid has no halo. He is still alive."

"Very nice, granddad. What else can you tell them about me?" he asked, ignoring the gasps at his status.

Bardock smirked, reveling at the challenge. "You are also very strong. Far stronger than many Saiyan kids your age. I did hear rumors about Earthling-Saiyan hybrids being abnormally strong."

Raditz scowled at the interaction. His nephew had come closer than he had ever been to his father, all within ten seconds. "Enough talk. I think I will help you with your little life problem now", he exclaimed, trying to land a surprise punch.

'Trying' of course was the key word. A shockwave overwhelmed everyone's senses and they recovered to gawk at Raditz that had been embedded in a conveniently placed tree trunk, head first.

Gohan ignored the incredulous stares focused on his person, regarding his uncle in contemplation. "Hard heads **are** a family trait after all", he mused.

Toma let out a low whistle. "Your grandson is amazing, Bardock. I couldn't even see him move."

Seripa smiled, approaching and ruffling Gohan's hair. He tensed a bit, then relaxed, laughing a bit awkwardly. "So, how about you tell us what this lug-head did six years ago? He's been all defensive about his death."

Gohan shrugged. It had been quite traumatic back then, but after the rest of his life, it actually felt nostalgic. "It's a long story, but basically he came in strutting like a peacock and demanding that my father destroyed the only planet he had ever known as home. He then kidnapped me and dad had to ally with his then worst enemy to defeat him. Since the gravity on Earth is a tenth of planet Vegeta's, Raditz had a huge advantage. When dad grabbed his tail, my dear uncle promised to give up and leave quietly, only to turn around and attack him as soon as he let go. I was trapped in his pod and back then I didn't know squat about fighting. When I got angry, however, I broke out and headbutted the idiot with enough force to almost kill him. That was all the opening the other two needed." He decided against mentioning his father's first death or the dragonballs, reveling under the attentive gaze of the other three Saiyans.

"That lying brat", spat Seripa towards Raditz. "Kidnapping family, making false promises and acting like a coward. I thought the things I did were despicable, but the idiot takes the cake."

Raditz finally managed to extract himself from his tree, glaring at Gohan but making no move to attack again. "I was following orders, you know. Vegeta was awfully anxious to get more allies to fight Freeza.

Bardock glared at him. "Sure, and what you did gave the prince lots of new allies. After he nearly died against them, that is."

"Smart move Raddy", added Toma, clapping the younger Saiyan's back. "You made an enemy out of the guy who gave the lizard a spanking. It's not often you get to piss off a Super Saiyan."

Raditz frowned. "I'm sill not convinced about the whole Super nonsense. Until I see one, it didn't happen."

Bardock also frowned and Gohan got ready to power up and ascend just to make his uncle look like an idiot, when they all heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"And how are my pet monkeys today?"

Needless to say, everyone present recognized the voice, if only by its words. They collectively turned and glared at the dead Icejin tyrant, the much-hated Freeza.

Bardock was the first to respond, his face a frown. "They let you out of the cell already? I heard they had bagged you and that new buddy of yours, that ugly green bug thing."

Freeza sneered at that. "I was just about to get a crack at your son, Bardock, but some Namek-lookalike blindsided me."

Gohan's grandfather gasped at that. "Kakarott died?" he exclaimed.

The Icejin smirked, his tail lashing in glee. "He sure did. Now that he's up here, I'll be able to get some revenge soon, even if I have to sneak out of this hole." His face turned serious a second later. "I hope you weren't planning to go see him, Bardock. It's not often I find you down here and I'm itching to play whack the monkey. Your little friends simply can't keep me entertained long enough, after all", he added in a sadistic tone.

Before Bardock could school his face into a frown and step ahead for the intense, albeit futile battle, Gohan appeared before him and stopped him. "What's the story, then? You look too eager for someone who might die for good."

The older Saiyan sighed. "If I die in this place, my body will reform after a while. It takes a lot of power to erase a soul from existence, power even he doesn't have", he clarified, practically spitting the last sentence.

Gohan grinned. "In that case, I'll fight him", he decided merrily.

The rest looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "You are alive, kid", tried Seripa concerned. "You can still die here, you know."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about me dying", he explained, ignoring the other Saiyans' gawks. "Yo, Freezhead. I'll take you down today."

Freeza raised a brow. "An alive brat with a death wish. You must be from somewhere far away, kid. If you're hoping for lenity, I assure you I have no qualms whatsoever about killing brats."

Gohan glared at his opponent. "I know this all too well. I saw what you did on Namek, after all." His visage changed to a small smile. "Don't tell me you forgot about little me. I want to think I fought well for a five-year old back then."

The alien reptile's eyes went wide. "You are the impossible brat!" he accused pointing a finger. "You are Goku's son."

The hybrid's smile turned wicked. "So you do remember. I think I'll enjoy this."

Freeza frowned. "You might be stronger than these weaklings, but you are still no match for me, kid", he snorted, ignoring the other Saiyans' indignant complains.

None of the spectators was sure what happened next. Freeza had just stopped talking and the next thing everybody could perceive was a large crater with a very unhappy Icejin in the middle. The sound of the crash reached them an instant later.

"Sorry about the cheap shot", apologized Gohan while in midair, clearly not sorry at all. "You were so wide open, my fist slipped."

Freeza extracted himself from the ground, a large and bloody bruise complimenting his scowl. "You little monkey!" he exclaimed, rushing to the sky and trying to hit the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan proved the effort was an exercise in futility as he expertly dodged everything. "I see five years in hell did nothing to expand your vocabulary. I thought you would have passed the monkey fetish phase by now." As Freeza responded with a snarl, Gohan took a moment to mentally blink. Part of him was mortified by his words, but in reality, he was having the time of his life. He chalked it up to his Saiyan side and kept dodging the desperate attempts of what used to be the main actor in his nightmares some years back.

"Will... you... just... keep... still", panted the Icejin, glaring all the time as he kept trying to land a hit. "Enough!" he bellowed after a while. With a scream, he started powering up, his diminutive fourth form frame growing bulky.

Freeza smirked when his next punch, a punch at full power, actually connected. His glee died a horrible death when he noticed Gohan had caught the attack as if it was nothing, never mind the resulted crater below them.

"Impossible", he muttered as Gohan looked bored.

"You have trained very little for someone wanting revenge", commented the hybrid, his white aura blazing around him. Not wasting time, he phased behind the stunned alien, landing a mountain-shattering blow and sending him flying. He then raced past the living projectile, phasing before him again and repeating. Ten hits later, Freeza crawled out of his largest yet crater, barely managing to stand.

"You can't be that strong!" he demanded. "You father wasn't so strong and he is a Super Saiyan."

Gohan suddenly turned sheepish, causing everyone to blink. He went from a ruthless warrior to a child in an instant. "Well, we have been training a lot since Namek", he commented, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. A second later, his face snapped back to an intense gaze. "However, I can transform if it will make you feel better", he added seriously.

Before anybody else could process his words, his hair turned golden and his eyes teal. Anybody able to sense ki within a thousand mile radius turned to face towards his direction as his golden aura started burning around him calmly.

"Pinch me, Toma", ordered Seripa. "HFIL has started getting to me."

Toma gulped and took a step back. "I don't think so, Seripa. I can see it too."

"M...my nephew is a Super Saiyan", stuttered Raditz.

Bardock nodded and smiled, apparently the only one not surprised. "And he is mad at you, too, isn't he son? Good luck with that", he added, almost laughing aloud as Raditz went white as a sheet.

Freeza would have mimicked him if his face wasn't already white. "No... It can't be!"

Gohan ignored him as he cupped his hands and started chanting softly.

"Ka...me"

The Icejin's eyes went wide and he looked around for any possible escape.

"Ha...me"

Raditz gulped and took cover behind a convenient nearby boulder as energy started shinning in Gohan's hands. "I know this attack", he whimpered to the others. "It's going to pack a wallop."

"HA!"

The Turtle Destruction Wave left Gohan's hands and expanded to become ten times its owner's height. Its power was nowhere near the one that had killed Cell, but it was way too much for the hapless Icejin.

Bardock left a whistle of appreciation as the blast detonated above a faraway mountain, leveling everything around it. "This should keep the lizard out of action for at least a week", he marveled.

As soon as Gohan powered down to his base form, Toma and Seripa run to him, their faces beaming with almost childlike wonder. "That was so cool, kid!" exclaimed Seripa, actually hugging him.

Toma nodded, clapping his back. "I'll say. You got him good", he laughed.

The hybrid wasn't sure how to respond. The two supposedly bloodthirsty and ruthless Saiyans had seemingly been replaced by five-year-olds in a candy store. "Thanks, I guess", he laughed, a bit awkwardly.

Bardock also smiled, sighing as he noticed his son. Raditz was doing his best to appear as harmless and inconspicuous as Saiyanly possible. "That was an awesome show, kid. I guess I now own my grandson one. How about you tell us what brought you here in this dump?"

Gohan nodded, escaping the other two Saiyans' clutches. "As Freeza said, dad died recently. I kinda sneaked in the otherworld to talk to him, by I was hit by a plane and I dropped down here."

His Grandfather grinned. "It takes the right means and lots of guts to sneak in here, son. I can help you find your father." At Gohan's mistrusting glance, he laughed aloud. "Aw, come on, don't look at me like that. I'm not a permanent resident down here like these bums."

"You are not?" echoed Gohan, now intrigued.

Bardock sobered at that. "I did some nasty things while I was alive, Gohan. However, I died fighting Freeza and I actually regretted most of my actions. Ol' Yemma was pretty cool. I only had to stay down here for the first twenty years. Now I can go pretty much everywhere I want, barring the higher planes, and I only have to do some community work here and there. They sometimes even allow me to train at the warrior's heaven, too."

His grandson smiled, apparently convinced. "Good for you, then. You said you can help me?"

Bardock mirrored his expression. "Sure thing, kid. After all, I have to save the inmates here from you", he laughed, ignoring Raditz's half-hearted complains. He grabbed Gohan's shoulder and they vanished, appearing on the serpent road above. "There you go. I know you'd prefer not to see Yemma if you actually sneaked in here."

Gohan frowned. "I don't want you getting into trouble or anything", he started.

His Grandfather shook his head. "It's not like they'll kill me for helping you", he joked. "Your father should be in that direction", he went on, pointing upwards. "Look for a small planet with a large mansion and lots of forests."

"Thanks, grandpa Bardock", he beamed. "Won't you be coming, too? I'd think you'd want to see dad."

Bardock sighed. "I'll need some time to think about it. Kakarott might be my son, but I was never a real father to him." His face changed to a smirk. "And, anyway, you seem to have a bone to pick with your old man. I can tell you are upset with him. He'll have his arms full."

"Is it that obvious", joked Gohan, trying not to sound bitter.

"Nah, I just have some nifty mind powers that show me stuff occasionally." He hesitantly placed his hand on Gohan's unruly hair, his smile widening when the hybrid did not protest. "Run along now, kid. You are still alive and you should make the best of every second you have."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks a lot. I'll try to visit again if things go well with dad." He turned to stare deep into Bardock's eyes. "After all, it will be fun getting to know my second Grandpa", he added smiling.

"Any time, kid", replied the Saiyan as Gohan flew away. "He is a true Saiyan, not the mockery Freeza made out of us. I just hope he can deal with what's coming his way. I wonder how much of what I have seen I should tell him", he mused.

**-d-b-z-**

The scene was reminiscent of the ideal picnic. A plain sturdy garden table underneath a tree filled with blossoming purple flowers. Comfy benches around, full with fluffy pillows and loads of food and drink, enough to sate the most formidable of appetites.

Goku was in heaven, literally, and had decided to make the most out of it. North Kai, the only one immune enough to the spectacle, was also the only one daring to sit next to the Saiyan. Olibu, not a stranger to food overconsumption, had chosen to sit just a bit further to make sure he could get enough food for himself. As for Pikkon and the West Kai, they had already lost their appetite, gradually edging away in the off chance Goku tried to eat them too.

All in all, a fairly common scene.

"How about we spar after this snack?" proposed the Saiyan in-between gulps, addressing the green alien. Ever since the tournament a day ago, the two fighters had decided to stick around each other for challenge's sake. Their respective Kais had had nothing better to do, tagging along and taunting each other constantly.

Pikkon sighed. "Are you sure about that? If you keep this up, you'll be bursting at the seams soon."

Goku shook his head, a giant chicken leg protruding for a second before being devoured. "I always fight better with my stomach full."

The North Kai nodded, all too pleased with himself. "That's right. You still think your Pikkon can win, Westy? Fat chance!" he exclaimed, bursting to laughter a second later. "You get it? FAT chance!"

His western counterpart sighed. "Your jokes keep getting worse and worse."

The other Kai smirked. "It's because I have to deal with dull people. A very dead audience in fact!" he commented, trying to stop from giggling.

Even Goku rolled his eyes at that.

"Did you already forget that little halo over your head?" commented the West Kai casually, leaving the other fuming.

"You don't have to rub it in!"

Goku debated whether to try and stop the impending fight, but Pikkon and Olibu saw his dilemma and shook their heads. Both had been around long enough to know trying to stop the two was futile. The Saiyan shrugged . "Oh, dessert!" he exclaimed promptly, right after digging a three-story chocolate and cream cake from under the rest of the food. Holding his find in both hands, he admired it for a while before attempting to devour it.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan felt the tree trunk disintegrating under his fingers and had to relax his grip. The poor tree had done nothing to him, after all. Watching his father enjoying his new life made him livid, barely able to keep his ki from spiking and giving away his position. The flight to Grand Kai's planet had been longer than he'd expected, but finding his father was far easier. Seeing him so happy and cheerful made his blood boil. He should have been with his family, helping Chichi cope during her pregnancy and enjoying life with them without the android threat. Another part of him whispered that after his actions during his life, Goku should be allowed to do anything he'd want. Gohan shook his head, a bit overwhelmed. As Goku found the cake, though, he smirked. In his father's case, there were things more painful than physical punishment.

Beore Goku's jaws could close around his dessert, a tiny ball of ki zipped past his ear, sinking into the tasty cake. A blink later, said cake exploded, adorning everyone around the table with brown and white coating.

"Hey, who did that?" complained the full-blooded Saiyan. "It tasted nice, too", he whined, licking as much of his face as his tongue would allow. The rest of the table's occupants were more annoyed by their new look, all turning and glaring at the source of the ki ball.

The North Kai recognized him promptly, his eyes going wide. "Hey, Goku, isn't he your son?"

Said Saiyan decided to also turn, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "Gohan? When did you die?" he asked exasperated.

Olibu blinked. "I think he is alive. Look. No halo."

Gohan could almost hear the gears turning inside North Kai's head. He decided to stall for time a bit, remembering what he knew about the blue godling. "You have to admit that as far as party crashes go, mine took the cake." When he was sure the North Kai was out of commission due to his bad joke, he turned and glared at his father.

Goku wilted a bit under his stare, since his son was doing a very convincing Chichi impression. If looks could kill, he would have been wiped out of existence in seconds. "Nice weather, isn't it?" he tried lamely.

"Why did you refuse to come back?" demanded Gohan, his barely contained rage audible. "Is living with your family so horrible?"

His father's face turned incredulous, then serious. "You and Chichi are the two most important things in my life", he declared. "That's why I had to leave, you have suffered a lot because of the trouble I attract."

Gohan scowled. "That's bullshit!" he exclaimed ignoring his father's flabbergasted visage at the curse. "Without you, the Red Ribbon Army or Pilaf would have taken over everything. Then Piccolo would have destroyed everything. Wheelo, Tullece and Slug would have happened even if you hadn't been there to stop them. As for Freeza and Broly, they would have reached the Earth very soon, anyway", he ranted.

"But what about..."

His son did not let him finish. "Why didn't you teleport back as soon as you got Cell away from Earth? You had more than enough time to save both the planet and yourself from my stupidity!"

Goku blinked at that, then rubbed the back of his head. "Frankly, I didn't think that", he responded sheepishly.

"You... didn't think that..." echoed Gohan, his face blank. The expression was mirrored by everyone else around the table.

"Honestly, I was just relieved I took him away from Earth while I could. And what's that about stupidity. I'd swear you are often smarter than even Bulma. Nothing that happened was your fault", he responded soothingly.

Gohan's angry front collapsed like a card tower on Everest. "That's what everyone says. Well, I don't believe it. I was so much stronger than Cell. I could have made it fast. He wouldn't even have any remains left to regenerate from."

Goku wiped the tears from his son's face, hugging him afterwards. "It wasn't your fault. You are far stronger than me. When you first transformed inside the Time Chamber, you didn't lose it as I did against Freeza. And even at the second level, you only let the power get to you for a little while. I would never accuse you for losing control over a new transformation. On Namek, I almost lost myself. Rage almost made me into something I never wanted to be."

Gohan pushed him away, although he did so halfheartedly. "It's my fault because I was afraid. I was afraid of the power and when I absolutely had to use it, I messed up. I could have ascended twice in the Chamber. I **should** have ascended twice in the Chamber."

The dead Saiyan, sat on his bench, guiding his son to sit beside him. "Have some food. I've always found things to get better after a good meal", he advised.

"I'm not hungry...", tried the hybrid, glaring at his belly as it growled. His father's chuckles prompted a second glare, but he reluctantly conceded, starting to eat at a sedate but still very fast manner.

"Like father, like son", whispered Olibu to Pikkon, who could only nod. At least, the child had more in the way of table manners. He was simply peculiar instead of nauseating.

West Kai coughed after a while, drawing everyone's attention. "You didn't explain how you got here kid. Alive mortals are not supposed to be able to come here."

"Oh, I just tricked Dende, Earth's guardian, a bit."

Goku frowned. "Why did you have to trick him? You know Dende would have agreed to anything you'd ask him."

Gohan nodded. "Of course he would. I just didn't want him to get in trouble. This way, the only one responsible is me."

His father sighed and smiled, but the West Kai glared at them. "This must be against the rules", he snorted.

"You're only saying that because no one from your galaxy quadrant would be smart enough to pull this off", snapped North Kai, ready to start a new argument.

West Kai sneered. "If I were to allow a live mortal up here, it would have been a fighter, not a child."

"I'll have you know Gohan is far stronger than any of your so called 'fighters'", retaliated North Kai, forming air quotes when he said the last word.

"Are they always like that?" asked Gohan, prompting all the dead fighters to nod.

"Oh yeah? Next you'll say he could even beat Pikkon."

"You said it yourself, shortie."

"Is that a challenge, you good for nothing comedian?"

"Not only is it a challenge, I'm ready to bet one year as your servant on Gohan."

"Really? Well, I'm not only betting getting you a new planet, I'll also restore you and your two pets to life."

Pikkon blinked. "I'm not sure that a good idea", he reasoned. In truth, he was afraid of hurting his new friend's son.

"Yeah, guys. Gohan doesn't like fighting as much as I do", followed Goku. He wasn't sure if his son had really mentally recovered from his battle with Cell.

He would have said more, but the hybrid stopped him. "I'll be happy to fight him if it will let me come here whenever I want. And dad, I think I got over my hesitation a bit."

Goku blinked, not expecting that. "You did?" he asked dumbly.

Gohan smirked a Vegeta-like smirk. "Let's just say I decided to stop hiding a part of myself", he answered cryptically.

"It's settled then!" came a voice from above, causing everyone to jump. A second later, the Grand Kai appeared from Shin-knows-where, looking as jolly as ever. With a wave of his hand, he teleported everyone in the middle of an arena, very similar to the one that had been used for the last tournament. There were already quite a few people on the bleachers. "Aright people! We have a really cool exhibition match here. It's, like, radical. Pikkon from the West Quadrant versus Gohan Son, the alive son of Goku, from the North Quadrant. Will the son exceed what his father matched?"

North Kai gulped. "I don't really think..."

He stopped when he saw the smirk etched on West Kai's face. "What's the matter Northie? Getting second thoughts?"

The other godling bristled at that. "A bet is a bet." Inwardly, though, he was sweating bullets. He had been duped into making that bet and wasn't really sure how strong Gohan was. "Hey, Goku. Does your son have a chance?" he whispered, dreading the slight frown on the normally happy Saiyan's face.

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing a bit. "Frankly, I'm more worried about Pikkon. He won't take this seriously until it is too late and Gohan seems to be in rare mood and form."

North Kai's eyes went wide. "You mean Gohan actually has a chance to win?"

"Well, if Gohan goes all out, Pikkon has no chance at all."

Before the godling could properly gawk, Grand Kai's voice came from unseen speaker. "Spectators clear the ring and... Fight!"

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner**: 

Raditz: 15,000

Bardock: 400,000

Toma: 350,000

Seripa: 330,000

Freeza (optimal, 50 percent): 6,500,000

Freeza (max and decreasing): 13,000,000

Gohan: 10,000,000

Gohan (aura power up): 15,000,000

Gohan ssj: 500,000,000

Goku (before tournament): 8,000,000

Goku ssj (powered up + super kaioken times 2): 1,600,000,000

Goku (after tournament): 9,000,000

North Kai: 8,000

West Kai: 8,000

Grand Kai: 500,000,000

Olibu: 5,000,000

Pikkon (with weights): 9,000,000

Pikkon (max): 900,000,000

**-d-b-z-**

Wow, this chapter got a bit bigger than normal. Don't get spoiled now. I want to officially announce that reviews make me happy, just so you know. I'm glad people like Gohan so far. I'm trying to make him different from the naive one we all know, albeit not too different. Grand Kai's PL is so high because he could actually keep up with the Goku-Pikkon fight. Pikkon was kicking Goku's ass until he used super Kaioken, therefore Pikkon used to be stronger. Freeza also got a 1 million increase, not that it changed anything. Also ignore the non-canon quality of any movie content mentioned. I needed verbal ammo for Gohan. Stay tuned for the Gohan vs Pikkon showdown and more.


	4. Showdown on Kai central

**Chapter 4: Showdown on Kai central**

**-d-b-z-**

"Spectators clear the ring and... Fight!"

Instead of rushing forward, the two opponents assumed their respective battle stances and measured the fighter before them.

Pikkon decided the child was much better then he had first thought. His stance was alien to him, a unique conglomeration of Goku's, Vegeta's and Piccolo's styles. Despite the mix, his defenses looked solid and his eyes sharp. Still, the dead warrior was hesitant of attacking too severely. Gohan was alive, after all, and Pikkon would never forgive himself if he killed him by accident.

Gohan also knew the green alien was very good. The faint resemblance to Piccolo made him reflexively weary, as his Namekian teacher would always keep an ace or ten up his sleeve until needed. He correctly theorized that Pikkon was holding the bulk of his strength back. The hybrid was doing the same after all. Reading the hesitance in his adversary's eyes, he decided to move first.

Pikkon's eyes went wide as Gohan vanished and reappeared to his side. The Demi-Saiyan feinted a palm strike to the face, which Pikkon tried to block, then went for a fast uppercut. His opponent barely saw the move, rolling backwards by his own volition and avoiding most of the hit's strength. It still hurt a lot and his eyes narrowed. He realized he couldn't afford to go easy.

Landing just in time to deflect a one-two kick combo from a levitating Gohan, he ducked under the third kick, then rose abruptly, going for a punch to Gohan's midsection. His hand was caught and the hybrid didn't bother to try and stop it. Instead, he used the appendage as leverage, flipping over Pikkon and landing a token knee strike on his forehead as he passed. He had to hop off the ground immediately after landing to dodge Pikkon's following mule kick.

Both combatants straightened and regarded each other again, Pikkon with a level face, Gohan with a very slight smirk. "It seems I underestimated you a lot, kid", remarked the dead warrior. "I'll have to become serious now."

Gohan tilted his head at that. "You can go on and remove the weights from your clothes and hat. I think my knee went a bit sore after I hit it."

Pikkon smiled and complied, removing his headgear and the outer layer of his clothes. Tossing them off the ring, he ignored the tremor they caused on contact. "I hope you'll give me a good fight, boy. Just about the only fighter up here that can stand against me is your father, and he only won by ring out."

Gohan smiled earnestly. "I'll try to live up to that", he exclaimed, effortlessly ascending to the first Super Saiyan level and powering up to his max in that form.

Pikkon frowned at the golden hair and teal eyes. "So, you can transform to a higher form, just like your father. No wonder North Kai accepted that little bet." Not wasting a second, the green warrior attacked Gohan with a rapid succession of fast attacks, the hybrid blocking and answering in kind. Soon they rose upwards to the air, becoming invisible to the eyes of everyone but Goku and Grand Kai.

"Your son is, like, totally awesome, Goku", commented the galaxy's overseer from his throne. "As impossible as it sounds, he seems to be even stronger than you are."

"He does?" asked both other Kais in unison, eyes bulging out. They could see little more than blurs and while they could tell the two fighters' powers were comparable, they had no idea who held the advantage.

Goku, that had changed to a Super Saiyan to keep up with the fight, ignored the two lower godlings and nodded. "I know. I thought I was catching up after the tournament, but it seems his recovery after his fight with Cell gave him a hefty power-up. And he is still holding back the second level transformation."

"He is?", echoed the other two Kais as the Grand Kai nodded.

As on cue, Pikkon crashed on the ring floor, leaving a wide crater on the tiled surface. Gohan landed easily a bit further, breathing hard, his face gleeful. "This is so cool! You are as strong as my dad and you have already fought him once. I was wondering how he grew so strong in such a short time, but with you as an opponent it's natural."

Pikkon finally managed to abandon his hole, spitting a bit of blood. "Trust me, kid. There is nothing natural when it comes to you and your father. You have made my afterlife interesting."

Gohan pouted at that. "We are not that bad", he complained, absently rubbing a bruised rib. While he was not exactly unscathed, Pikkon was in far worse condition and they both knew it.

"And the stars are not that hot", retaliated Pikkon, promptly taking off and flying upwards. Gohan followed a second later and was actually gaining on him, until the green fighter released a barrage of ki blasts without stopping. Gohan lost a bit of speed, but managed to dodge everything by twisting and barrel rolling while still flying upwards. He was inwardly puzzled by his opponent's attack, since individually the blasts were pretty average in power.

He realized Pikkon's plan a bit too late.

The arena the two were fighting above was placed in its own pocket dimension to contain the released energy and prevent Grand Kai's planet from blowing up each time one of the stronger fighters felt antsy. While pretty large for a battlefield, it sported very definite limits and Pikkon had almost reached one of them, the ceiling, before releasing a much larger ki blast. While Gohan was busy dodging the attack, his adversary performed a U-turn, flying back towards the arena at top speed. When Gohan turned to follow however, his eyes went wide. Each of the smaller blasts Pikkon had released earlier had turned around and was homing on him rapidly.

"Piccolo will never let me live it down if he hears of this", he muttered, annoyed at himself for not paying enough attention. "I guess it's sink or swim now."

Back on the ground, everyone winced as the ki blasts closed in and detonated right on target. They had to stare in wonder, however, when the smoke cleared to reveal an energy shield extending around the Demi-Saiyan that kept growing outwards.

Goku let a whistle of appreciation at that. "That's Cell's shield, the one he inherited from the androids. Gohan managed to copy it after seeing it once."

Pikkon frowned and prepared his next attack, not wanting to give the hybrid an opening. Facing Gohan that was still in his shield higher in the sky, he started what seemed like an intricate dance. A moment later, he was done focusing his ki, connecting the sides of his fists and pointing them upwards.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK", he announced, sending a pillar of flames and energy towards a very surprised Gohan.

The Demi-Saiyan decided very fast his shield might as well have been made of rice paper against that technique. With very little time to react, he bought his hands on his forehead.

"MASENKO HA"

Gohan had no illusions about his hastily released blast matching the incoming wave. Instead, he focused his attack to a large ball and kept it in his hands instead of sending it forth. When the blasts collided, he virtually hugged his Masenko and forced it to move to the side. Pikkon's attack hit the ceiling just as Gohan rolled off the wave's path. Adding injury to insult, he then tossed the large ball on a very surprised Pikkon that was busy gawking at him, sending him to widen his previous crater.

Goku blinked as his son returned to the ring floor, waiting for Pikkon to reemerge. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" he mused, smiling a bit.

The West Quadrant fighter did not wait for the dust to settle. He burst through the veil of smoke, aura blazing around him and causing the air to boil. Surprised, Gohan barely managed to block a shoulder tackle, two punches, two elbows and a vicious knee strike. Pikkon capitalized on his advantage, finally breaking Gohan's guard and sending him to meet the ground outside the ring's bounds.

While no ring-out rules had been established before their little fight, Gohan decided not to risk losing due to a technicality. Later, he would have to thank his father for teaching him most of the Z-fighters' techniques while they had been training inside the Room of Spirit and Time.

"KIENZAN", he exclaimed, creating a razor sharp spinning ki disk. He didn't have time to make it strong enough to actually harm his opponent, but that wasn't his intend. Just before he could hit the ground, he twisted, bringing the flat of the disk between his palm and the grass. Letting his body twist around at the disk's speed, he used it as leverage to inverse his flight and spin-drop-kick a stunned Pikkon.

The jade alien could only see a golden blurry drill before he went flying towards the other side's bleachers with no time to stop. He only had one option left. After making sure no one would be caught in the destruction, he simply blew that side of the stadium up, passing through the smoke and falling debris and stopping in midair a bit further from the ring's ledge.

Everyone present was reduced to a coughing fit because of the dust, with the exception of Pikkon and Gohan that were way too focused to be affected.

"You keep surprising me, kid. Every time I dare think I have the upper hand, you pull another one from your bag of tricks", commented the dead fighter.

Gohan snorted mirthfully. "And you don't?" he riposted, turning his eyes towards the missing part of the stadium, then nodding upwards, at the spider-cracked circle on the ceiling above them.

Pikkon smiled mysteriously. "I didn't want to use this one, but you give me no choice."

Gohan decided to attack before Pikkon could start another technique, but he was a bit too late. Instead of flying forward as he intended, he had to brace himself from the abnormal winds that suddenly started buffeting him. In the middle of the onslaught, Pikkon started spinning vertically, soon creating a raging tornado of condensed ki bursts. Before Gohan could react, his jade opponent released the technique, trapping him in the middle of a very intense energy column.

The Demi-Saiyan snarled in frustration, concentrating more of his ki close to his skin to protect himself from the razor-sharp wind blades within the tornado. After the pain became bearable, he started focusing the rest of his power for an attempt to escape.

Pikkon, however would have none of that. "I won't give you a chance to break free", he exclaimed, and although Gohan couldn't hear him, he sure got the gist of it by his opponent's next action. The green alien flew above and started his ki-focusing dance again, preparing a vertical column of ki flames that would hit right through the center of his tornado.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"

The burning pillar left his hands and collided with Gohan's prison, resulting in a gigantic blast of light, sound and energy that left everyone blind and deaf for quite a few seconds. When the blast settled, however, only Goku half-expected the result.

His son, bathed in an intense golden aura, stood in midair right in the center of the previous blast. His clothes were a bit charred around the edges, but he otherwise sported no injury from Pikkon's combination attack.

"W-what did you do?" stuttered Pikkon, staring at the lightning dancing all over Gohan's body. "Your energy feels different."

The hybrid took a big breath, let out a sigh and snuffed his aura, allowing the spectators to notice the tiny physical differences of his current form. "I didn't think I'd have to use the second level against you, but that tornado thing was a lot stronger than your own power level", he explained.

While the others tied to wrap their mind around the concept of a second Saiyan transformation, Goku released a sigh and smiled, beaming at his son proudly. To his immense relief, there was no malice, rage or madness in Gohan's tone, only his usual cheerful tone, albeit a bit tempered by the intensity of the form.

_Figures Gohan would learn to control this new form that fast. It took me weeks to be able to actually talk to people without threatening them after Namek, _he thought proudly.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gohan spoke again. "I think you showed off enough Pikkon. It's my turn and I think I'll test this form's limits. I'm not really used to it yet, so forgive me if I overestimate you."

Before Pikkon could even think of a response, Gohan phased above him and slam-dunked him through the ring and all the way through the levitating ledge the stadium was on. He barely managed to stop before hitting the lower end of the pocket dimension. The Demi-Saiyan took the time and started powering up, going beyond everything he had tried up to that point. The whole dimension started shuddering and everything frail around him started crumbling. He absently decided it was a good thing he hadn't tried that before. He would need to greatly improve his control to avoid destroying earth next time he reached such levels.

Goku, the Kais and a still dizzy Pikkon watched with awe as the golden aurora around Gohan started pulsing audibly. When he stopped, his power had doubled along with his muscle mass.

"This could have gone better", commented Gohan disappointed as he regarded his powerful but cumbersome limbs.

"There is no way you can find the speed to fight me in this form, no matter how strong you are", noted Pikkon, nursing the shoulder where Gohan had hit him.

Goku nodded. "He is right, son. You are doing the same thing Trunks and Cell did. You'll need a lot of practice to power up further than your base second form."

Gohan frowned. "I think I might be fast enough to fight. My speed should be akin to the first Super Saiyan level. However, you are right. My body can't hold all this power comfortably." He thought about it a bit and Pikkon had every intent to wait for him. The green alien decided he'd rather fight the hybrid later rather than sooner. A few seconds later, Gohan's eyes went wide and he beamed. "Unless I do this", he exclaimed gleefully.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated intently, shutting his eyes as if in pain. He then proceeded to step out of himself.

Goku raised a brow as he saw his son splitting in two different entities. He then noted how each of his clone's muscles returned to normal muscle size. "The multiform technique", he announced.

Each Gohan regarded his copy and nodded satisfied. "It's very simple if you think about it. If my body can't hold the power, I'll just split it in two different ones. This technique might have been useless against Cell, but this way it allows me to effectively double my fighting ability." Turning to Pikkon, both copies smirked. "Each of me has almost as much strength and speed as my normal second level transformation, since some power is wasted by the split. You can still give up, you know."

Pikkon grunted but shook his head. "I'd rather try my best", he exclaimed, already performing his ki dance.

"As you wish", replied one of the Gohan clones, cupping his hands to his side. "Mirror...", he started, focusing his power.

"THUNDER..", followed Pikkon.

"...Kame..."

"...FLASH..."

"...Hame..."

"ATTACK!"

"...HA!"

At first, Pikkon had been curious about why only one of the copies was attacking. The other Gohan was simply standing still beside the first. Then, as he let go of his attack, his mind processed Gohan's words. Pikkon had seen-and felt- the KameHameHa before, but it was the 'mirror' part that baffled him. As he released his attack, however, he noticed two facts, both a bit too late. First of all, Gohan's second clone seemed a bit insubstantial, akin to what an illusion copy would look like. Second of all, he had heard Gohan chanting his attack's words in stereo.

Before the jade alien could do anything about his realizations, Gohan's second clone, that had sneaked behind him, released his own ki attack, mirroring the first one. Pikkon's own attack dissipated as his concentration shattered, leaving the first KameHameHa to hit him full force from his front while the second did the same from the back. Trapped between the two powerful attacks, he almost instantly exhausted his ki reserves and lost consciousness. Gohan promptly stopped both waves, letting Pikkon's body fall to the ground, just outside the ring below them.

Goku winced as his sparring buddy crash-landed. Gohan's attack had been ruthless, brutal and absolutely brilliant. The Saiyan was thankful his son had stopped in time. An attack of such magnitude would have surely erased the other fighter from existence.

"And the winner is, Gohan Son of the North Quadrant", bellowed Grand Kai, emerging from his hiding place from behind his throne.

Two full minutes later the still conscious spectators regained their wits and cheered audibly. Gohan, after merging into one entity and powering down, was not exactly sure how to deal with the praise. North Kai, that was skipping all around the place and cheering louder than everyone else was not making things any easier. His whole body relaxed when a gentle but powerful hand clasped his shoulder. In death, his father's touch had not changed in the least.

"Don't be shy, now", advised Goku, beaming at him proudly. "There is a time and place for modesty, but you deserve the praise."

Gohan managed a weak smile and shyly waved at the crowd that redoubled their applause. His visage stopped being so fake after a while and he laughed, his cheeks red. He stopped, though when he turned and remember Pikkon. Grand Kai read his mind and snapped his fingers, summoning two white-robed figures. "Don't worry your head about him. You held back right on time. These healers will have him up and running faster than, like, a Senzu bean." Nodding towards the already stirring Pikkon, he turned to face the other two Kais, one downcast and grumpy, the other exhilarated. "I trust you to totally keep your bet, dudes. Right?"

West Kai nodded dejectedly. "I'll have to call in a couple of favors. You'll be alive and in your house by tomorrow", he promised numbly, causing his northern counterpart to smirk in glee. Not wanting to stay around any longer, he glared at a revived Pikkon, who winced, then teleported away.

"He's just a sore loser", commented North Kai. "And if he can't find someone to help with my new planet, he'll get even sorer", he laughed, thinking he just made a great joke.

"Sure, dude, whatever. Keep practicing them jokes", deadpanned Grand Kai before turning to regard Gohan. "As for you little dude, you are welcome up here any time. I might even have some work for you if you ever need the workout.

"Thank you very much, Grand Kai, sir", replied the hybrid bashfully.

The galaxy's overseer nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't be so formal, kid. I should thank you for the distraction. Things can get like, totally stressing up here. See you around dudes", he added before vanishing.

Gohan faced his father. "How about we get somewhere more quiet, dad?" he proposed. Goku shrugged and nodded, touching his son's arm, placing two fingers on his forehead and teleporting away.

**-d-b-z-**

"You see, sweetheart, it was all a trick. Those thugs first disguised a balloon as a building, then detonated the fireworks at its bottom and let it flying. A shooting star happened by that moment and popped the balloon. The golden kid was just a hologram projection. You know how technology can get these days."

"Sure, dad. I believe you." Videl, of course, did not believe a vowel. She knew what she had seen and while the rest of the population might have been convinced, she was far from gullible. However, the eleven-year-old girl was sick of hearing her father's lies. Not three days ago she had sneaked into his private gym and had realized the weights Hercule was using were pretty light to her. That was nothing compared to the Cell games and the incident with the skyscraper, of course, but it had been the crack that destroyed the dam. Other kids at her age might have thrown a temper tantrum at being tricked like that, but she knew better. "I'll go and play now. You do have a business appointment in an hour, right?"

"That's right Videl. With all the excitement I almost forgot. It's a very important meeting."

"Meeting my foot", she muttered under her breath as she left the room. She had walked in during more than one of her father's so called 'meetings' and was well aware of what they entailed. Videl could not remember her mother and she didn't really mind when her father would bring in one of his female friends, over-glorified whores the lot of them. What irritated her was the fact he would try to cover his escapades with lies. She was not a baby anymore, she was practically a grown-up, almost eleven and a half, and could take the truth.

Sighing in frustration, Videl returned to her room. She had half an hour before resuming her training and she wanted to make the best of it. Sitting on her desk, she turned on her laptop and watched yet again the two videos she had already seen six times each. The first was from the Cell games, only a day earlier, or rather what the camera had managed to capture. She didn't see how her father could have defeated Cell. Her eyes were trained enough to see how little Cell was affected by Hercule's 'attack' and she was probably the only person that knew the man under the champion.

The second video was from the skyscraper fiasco only hours before. She absently rubbed her ankle at the point where the golden kid had blocked her with his finger. There was a bruise there under her sock. For a 'hologram kid' he sure was solid, she thought sarcastically. Brick walls weren't that solid and she knew that from experience.

Videl sighed again. Learning that your parents are not perfect was supposed to be a gradual procedure, not a three days affair. "I'll find the truth", she promised to herself. "I'll find the truth and I will become stronger than my father."

Gohan's words came to her mind. 'Lots of power but sloppy form. You'll surpass your father easily, but without someone serious to train you, it won't amount to much.'

Her brows furrowed at that. "Someone serious to train me", she mused. That certainly excluded her father and anyone associated with her father. She also realized that a trainer of such caliber would not be found in the yellow pages. If the group seen in the Cell games was any indication, such a trainer would not be advertising his services and would certainly not be showboating on TV like Hercule.

"I could punch through a brick wall if I really had to and people already say I'm weird. No wonder they stay hidden."

Pausing the video at a frame that showed Gohan's face as clear as possible, she mentally compared it with the black-haired kid she had seen him change into. "I'll find you too", she muttered frowning. "I'll find you and learn all of your secrets."

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner:**

Grand Kai: 500,000,000

North Kai: 8,000

West Kai: 8,000

Goku: 9,000,000

Pikkon (with weights): 9,000,000

Gohan: 10,000,000

Goku ssj (powered up): 900,000,000

Pikkon (max): 900,000,000

Gohan ssj (powered up): 1,000,000,000

Pikkon (Thunder Flash Attack): 1,200,000,000

Pikkon (Hyper Tornado): 1,400,000,000

Gohan ssj2: 4,000,000,000

Gohan ssj2 (type 3 buff form): 8,000,000,000

Gohan ssj2 (type 3, multiform clone): 3,999,000,000 apiece

Hercule Satan: 65

Videl Satan: 36

**-d-b-z-**

This fight dragged on a bit, but I believe I made it rather interesting. Videl also seems to have lost her childhood hero a bit prematurely. In the next chapter, Goku and Gohan finally get the chance to talk. Will Goku be persuaded to return to life? Will Chichi flail Gohan alive for being away for so long? Will Videl find a real teacher? Stay tuned for that and more!

And thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Family matters

**Chapter 5: Family matters**

**-d-b-z-**

"You have to come back. The world needs you. Mom needs you."

Goku sighed, taking a moment to admire the scenery. The perfect trees and lake before them would have soothed him any other day but not now. He was futilely looking for something cheerful to say. "I have always been a burden, even if people won't see this. It's best for everyone that I stay here."

Gohan snarled and his father winced as his son's ki spiked violently. If not for his superb control, he would have transformed then and there. Goku was seeing more and more of the changes in Gohan's personality. He was still shy and sometimes awkward. He was still stubborn and with a hidden, legendary temper. However, this new Gohan could summon true Saiyan confidence at whim. This new Gohan was aware of his power and all to eager to embrace it.

"How can you say that? You've saved everyone time and time again. Even amidst battle preparations, we managed to keep a respectable family life", countered Gohan, easily reigning his temper in favor of pressing his argument. Goku could feel his resolve starting to crumble. Chichi could be very persuasive or very enraged, but Gohan had inherited more than just that. His son could be either or even both at the same time. Furthermore, he could alternate from either to both very fast and that made him dangerous in more ways than one. Combining anger and intelligence was equally effective both in debate and in combat.

"Barely respectable", replied Goku, almost whispering. "I keep giving Chichi false hopes we can be a normal family, but something always goes wrong."

Gohan gritted his teeth with enough force to grind diamonds. "I don't care about being normal", he snapped. "What I want is my father to be alive. We could be like in the days before the Cell games. I need you dad..." he finished weakly.

"You are strong Gohan", tried the other. "Stronger than I could ever be."

Gohan looked downwards. "I'm not all you say I am. There are different kind of strength." Raking his mind for another argument, he proceeded to hit the jackpot. "Also, your second baby needs you", he added, as casually as possible.

Goku blinked. "Well, I did call Chi 'my baby' among other things when she asked me to, but I don't think..."

Gohan's face went blue. "Ew, dad. I didn't need to know that!" he complained. Shaking his head, he concentrated in delivering the next line with the ferocity of a weather forecast. "I was talking about mom being pregnant again."

The hybrid couldn't help a wicked smile when he saw his father's reaction. He could swear he had heard his brain breaking. "Papaya-flavored ice-cream with mustard and vinegar", he muttered.

Gohan made a face. "What are you talking about, dad?"

Goku shook his head to clear it. "Nothing important. Just remembering what your mother wanted last time this happened", he added with a shudder. He sobered very fast. "Are you sure your mother is pregnant?" he asked anxiously.

The Demi-Saiyan nodded. "I felt the second ki just yesterday", he replied.

Goku thought about it for a while, then his face lit up. "I'm going to be a dad!" he beamed, causing Gohan to raise a brow and mock a cough. "Again, I mean", amended the Saiyan, catching on fast.

His son frowned, glaring at him. "Long distance father-son relationships suck", he pointed sarcastically, causing Goku to somber up. "Especially when the two live in different dimensions."

Goku sighed and started pacing, slowly digging a trench on the grassy ground below them. His very uncharacteristic mood was not helped in the least by Gohan's barely suppressed smug smirk. In fact, his son decided to have some fun. "My poor brother or sister! Doomed to only knowing mom as a parent. Her tyrannical rule will forever mark his or her life. Woe is me! As a brother I'll have to temper mom's demands all by myself. I will surely snap one day because of the stress and accidentally disintegrate the galaxy."

The full-blooded Saiyan stared at him wide-eyed for a second, then started laughing, falling down and rolling on the grass with Gohan also joining in. "My goodness, Gohan. You should try theater."

The hybrid sighed pleasantly. "After watching mom losing it so often, I was sure to pick up a few things." His good mood slowly faded and he turned from the bright, sunless sky to stare at his father inquisitively. "So?" he asked simply.

Goku's smile also faded and he shook his head. "I won't return just like that, Gohan, at least not immediately. I'm still afraid I'm a trouble magnet. Perhaps I'll change my mind in a couple of years, perhaps not. No matter how I want to be with you, all three of you, I just can't risk it so soon."

"The fact that mom would kill you anyway if you showed up too soon after the Cell games has nothing to do with it, does it?" added Gohan suspiciously and Goku could only laugh nervously.

"Do you resent me for making you fight?" asked the older Saiyan out of the blue, prompting Gohan to blink owlishly. His father was completely serious, he could tell, which was rare.

Gohan let out a sigh, then smiled. "No, not really. I was incomplete. I didn't know then, but fighting always seemed very right to me, despite what mom would always say. No, I like what Cell dug out of me, even though it killed..."

Goku let the words register, filling in the last of his son's sentence by himself. Without warning, he hugged his son in a bone-shattering embrace. "Never think so again", he very nearly ordered. "No matter what anyone else, including your nightmares, say, you did not kill me. I died protecting everything that matters to me."

One part of Gohan wanted to stay in his father's arms forever, while another demanded his personal space to be restored. Reluctantly, he let go. "So you are staying", he stated, careful to hide the calculating edge of his voice. Goku nodded. "Very well. Teach me the Instant Transmission, then!"

The other Saiyan almost jumped out of his skin at the outburst. "What?" he tried dumbly, before regaining his wits. "I mean... why?"

Gohan crossed his arms, nose arrogantly pointing the sky. "Isn't it obvious? Not only do I need it to go home, I can also use it to visit, perhaps even bring mom and the baby along. And of course the technique is loads of useful by itself."

Goku appeared stunned for a while. "You are allowed to do that?" he asked in wonder.

His son smiled and shrugged. "Why not? Grand Kai told me I could come anytime. He never said anything about not bringing other people with me. Baba comes and goes as she pleases, doesn't she?"

The other Saiyan scratched his head. "Well, I intended to keep the technique secret, you know, like a trump card or something", he started awkwardly.

Gohan regarded his father, first curiously, then with widening eyes. "You knew it could happen!" he accused, jumping backwards and pointing a finger. "You knew Cell might self-destruct. You have dealt with enough of Gero's machines to expect that. You didn't teach me the Instant transmission in case I decided to do what you did."

Goku appeared very uncomfortable. "Well, I..."

"Don't even bother denying it. I know you are not as dumb as you want people to think, dad, especially when it comes to combat. You expected it."

His father laughed weakly. "I might have had a hunch..."

The hybrid crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't believe this! I'm not going anywhere until I learn how to pop up to anywhere from thin air", he demanded stubbornly.

Goku let a long-suffering sigh and nodded. "Very well, I'll show you", he relented.

**-d-b-z-**

Chichi opened her eyes groggily, sighing as she noticed the other half of her bed was empty. She could instantly feel her husband and mate was not among the living and, sadly it was a familiar feeling. As she woke up more, she realized she was still dressed. That, combined with the nasty taste in her mouth, made her conclude she had not fallen asleep voluntarily. The world snapped back to sharp focus as the last memory before her latest collapse returned with a vengeance.

"I'm pregnant again", she muttered, placing a hand on her still flat belly. She had felt a subtle change these last days, but between the Cell chaos and her worry, she had ignored it. Gohan's words only confirmed what her body instinctively knew. Her eyes fell on the nearby clock, then widened. It was almost noon!

"Gohan must be starving", she gasped, leaping from her bed and dashing to the kitchen. The note on the table caught her attention very fast, seeing as the room was her domain. She was angry her son had sneaked out, especially without her noticing, but her anger dissipated fast. Under the same circumstances, Goku wouldn't have bothered with a note. "Damn it, Gohan! You should be resting after your ordeal. Mommy should be taking care of you, not the opposite", she mumbled, inwardly grateful he had let her sleep in. "You had better not be getting into any more fights, mister."

Feeling increasingly useless, she reached for the phone and speed-dialed the first number. "_Is that you, Chichi? Are you alright?"_ came Bulma's voice.

The Ox princess sighed. "I'll be fine, Bulma. I do need your help, though. When Gohan returned yesterday, he told me I was pregnant. I was hoping you'll help me with the exams. Last time with Gohan, the hospital doctors were giving us weird glances all the time and we now know why."

The bluette on the line let a squeal of delight. _"That's wonderful, Chi. If Gohan says so, he has to be right. Vegeta told me so, too, when Trunks was conceived. It's creepy but useful_."

Chichi couldn't help but smile. "Goku could tell, too. I remember how flustered I was when he told me of Gohan."

"_Did you hear that Vegeta? You'll soon have another subject to flaunt your title over."_

"_Spare me, woman! Why would I care for another third-class brat?"_

"_Perhaps because his brother can wipe the floor with you, Mr. Bigshot."_

"_Let me eat in peace, woman..."_

Gohan's mother shook her head. The dynamics of Bulma's and Vegeta's relationship were beyond her, but she had already realized they were perfect for each other. "Are you still there Bulma?" she asked amused.

_"Sorry about that, Chi. Yes, of course you can come here for the tests. In fact, we can do it better and earlier than any hospital you could find. Should I expect you in a few hours? I'm not busy."_

Chichi sighed. "Gohan is out and I'm not coming alone. I'm a bit worried about him."

"_Easily solved_", replied Bulma, turning to her mate again. "_Try and find Gohan with that nifty ki radar of yours._"

"_I'm the prince of all Saiyans, not the brat's keeper." _

"_Do it now, or you'll become the couch's keeper, 'your majesty'."_

With a lot of grumbling he complied, closing his eyes and scanning the world. "_I can't find him_", he declared at length, sounding angry with himself.

"_What do you mean you can't find him?_" demanded Bumla peevishly, prompting Chichi's worry to rise.

"I meant what you heard, woman. The harpy's child is either hiding his presence or he is de..."

Bulma obviously covered the phone to spare Chichi from hearing the end of that sentence. With a glare at a shrugging Vegeta, she spoke again. _"I'm sure he'll be home soon, Chi. You can come for the tests tomorrow."_

Chichi nodded, despite the action's futility. "See you tomorrow then. Bye Bulma."

**-d-b-z-**

Goku was busy performing pinky finger push-ups but his mind was distracted. A second later he had to yelp when Gohan appeared above him and caused both of them to crash into a graceless pile of limbs.

"I think I need to work a bit more on accuracy", muttered Gohan, not meeting his father's amused glance.

"You are learning it really fast though", noted Goku proudly. "It takes some time to aim correctly, but you have the basic technique down pat", he added, indicating the item the other was holding.

Gohan laughed, dropping Pikkon's hat on a rapidly increasing pile that contained North Kai's glasses, Grand Kai's stereo system, East Kai's jet bike, one of king Yemma's fruits and Bubbles. Said monkey was pretty miffed after being taken away during his meal. "I didn't think it would be so easy to learn. I'll start returning the staff to see if I can improve my aim a bit more, then I'll try to wrap back to earth."

Goku nodded. "That's a good idea. I still expect Chichi to somehow appear up here and drag you back", he joked as Gohan gathered the pile and brought two fingers to his forehead.

The hybrid nodded gravely, apparently afraid his mother would really find a way if she had to. "Now that I know where the Otherworld is, I'll be able to visit often", he exclaimed, waving goodbye. Instead of teleporting, though, he hesitated, then dropped his loot and hugged his father with enough force to cause his ribs to creak. Goku gasped at the sudden embrace, but returned the gesture in kind, choosing to ignore the few tears Gohan let behind for his son's benefit.

Seconds later, Goku was left alone with his thoughts. "Another kid..." he mused shaking his head. The Saiyan usually stuck to his choices stubbornly, but this time his resolve was shaky. Sighing, he resumed his exercise, deciding to sleep on the matter and decide later.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan was thankful he had learned how to fly at the tender age of five. If such a skill had not been engraved in his body and mind as boldly as breathing, he would have already lost his concentration and altitude a hundred times over. The source of his worry was flying next to him, seated atop the fluffy yellow cloud that had been serving his family for years.

"Seriously, Gohan. Just because I'm a few weeks pregnant doesn't mean I'll kneel over and die the moment you stop looking at me", scolded Chichi with a sigh. They were half-way to West city, flying just above the remains of Pilaf's castle, and Gohan had been glancing to his side more than ten times per minute.

The hybrid sighed, using every last bit of his discipline to keep his eyes ahead. His mind drifted to the previous day and his tour of the Otherworld. If not for the Instant Transmission technique that was still fresh in his mind, he would have thought it all a dream. When he had returned in late afternoon, he had expected his mother to be furious. Instead she had simply seemed glad he was okay. She hadn't said it in so many words, but Chichi was concerned about how Gohan would deal with his father's latest death.

"Sorry, mom. I just can't help but worry", he followed, somewhat sheepishly.

Gohan had refrained from telling her about his otherworldly trip. Not only because he was afraid of upsetting her, but also because he wanted to make sure he had mastered the teleportation technique perfectly before attempting to take another person with him.

"You are such a worrywart, dear. Oh, my little baby is taking after his mother", she gushed, causing her son to redden.

Gohan buried his face in his palm and inwardly cursed the distance between his home and West City. The two places were almost half a planet away and while such a distance was nothing to him, it took a long time to cover at their pace. Not that he would ever suggest going faster. On the contrary, he was just about ready to order the Flying Nimbus to halve its speed.

Fortunately for the hybrid's sanity, they reached West City in silence. Gohan guided his mother above the natural clouds and they only descended when they were above the Capsule Corporation grounds, where no one would get spooked by their entrance. The workers had seen many weird things, after all, and ignoring them was in their job description.

After Gohan helped his mother off the cloud, despite the fact she could have easily jumped from three stories height if she wanted to, they were instantly greeted by Bulma. Gohan correctly suspected Vegeta had warned her of their coming.

"It's so nice to see you again, Chichi. The phone just isn't enough", she exclaimed, hugging the slightly younger woman. "How are you holding up?" she asked whispering.

Gohan's mother smiled a bit sadly. "As well as I can be, Bulma. I bet the big oaf will change his mind and return in a couple of years, but until then I'll have to cope."

The Blue-haired genius nodded and smiled. "That would be so like him", she mused. "And how are you, little mister?" she asked, this time embracing Gohan. "You mother might not be capable of super-sonic flight, but you have no such excuse. I want you to be visiting often."

Gohan smiled awkwardly. His and Bulma's relationship had always been weird. Sometimes she was his aunt, other times his big sister. "Of course Bulma. I wouldn't dream to disobey the Saiyan Princess", he joked, prompting laughs from both females.

"So says the Ox prince", retaliated Bulma, further lightening the mood. "Now, run along, Gohan. Me and your mother have a lot to talk about in between her tests and I'd rather spare you the trouble."

The Saiyan seemed hesitant to comply. "Are you sure I can't come?" he asked gingerly. "I could help with the tests."

Chichi shook her head. "Don't mind him, Bulma. This must be some Saiyan family protection instinct. Ever since yesterday, he's been treating me like a china doll", she explained, causing the strongest being on the planet to pout.

Bulma barely held back hysteric laughter. "I'll take good care of your mother, squirt", she promised, ruffling Gohan's hair. She knew of a surefire way to persuade him. "If you are good enough at ki sensing to find my mother, she'll probably have lots of sweets ready. She knew you were coming and has baked a couple extra platters."

Not even Gohan could resist the double calling of his pride and his stomach. "Clever, Bulma. Very clever indeed", he groused.

Said human smirked as cockily as her mate would have. "I aim to please."

He knew he was being manipulated and she knew he knew. In the end, it didn't matter. Gohan regarded his mother, that was red from lack of oxygen as she tried very hard not to laugh in his face, and sighed before heading towards Mrs. Brief's direction.

**-d-b-z-**

Videl had decided she did not want to sit through another one of her father's public speeches. Hercule was apparently on a world-wide tour after his supposed win over Cell and this time he was visiting West City. After yesterday's fiasco in Orange Star City, he had decided to move along a bit faster than he'd wanted. The city officials, that had been ready to change its name to 'Satan City', had decided to reconsider for the time being, which was just fine for the champ's daughter.

Ditching her family's servants and bodyguards had been very simple. She was faster and more agile than all of them, if not stronger, although she was unaware of that fact. She had never visited West City before, but she was prepared. Between the digital map pad in her pocket and her superb memory and perception skills, she wouldn't be getting lost any time soon.

While setting a brisk walk pace to relieve her cramped after the long flight muscles, she let half of her mind to drift. Yesterday's determination to find a proper trainer had been tempered by the fact she had no idea where to look. Instead, she had decided to double the intensity of her training and keep her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

It was a full ten minutes later that something did catch her attention. After all, it's not every day you hear explosions in the middle of the city. Instead of doing the sane thing and run away from the trouble, Videl sped towards the opposite direction.

If she had expected to see ki blasts, she was surely disappointed. The explosion had been caused by a police car meeting a rocket. Said police car had been part of a semi-circle barrier surrounding a bank that was apparently being robbed. The problem was, the robbers packed heavier ordinance than the average crook.

"If you don't move, we'll move you ourselves!" demanded one of the masked robbers that was wielding a rocket launcher. "We have enough ammo to blow up half of the city."

The criminal's brashness was a testament to his team's firepower. He was standing before the bank in plain sight, just next to a money-filled black van, despite the fact that all twenty policemen hiding behind their cars were armed. His ten accomplices were covering him with automatic rifles much more advanced than what the law enforcers had.

Videl frowned at the scene. "If my dad was here, he'd take them all out", she muttered, before shaking her head. She had to constantly remind herself her father was not as powerful as he wanted others to think. Still, the enemies were not super-powered monsters.

Videl hesitated, then cringed as a robber got lucky and shot a policeman through the leg. "I have to do something!"

Desite being very afraid, Videl found a nearby alley and a ladder leading to the adjacent building's roof. Climbing was not a problem for her. She had done so during training and it came almost instinctively to her. As soon as she reached her destination, she paused to wonder why no one else had thought to reach the criminals through that route. From her position, she could jump right on the leader's head easily. It was only a two-story drop, after all. A bit challenging for her, but no big deal for a trained enforcer. Right?

Of course, no one else around shared her thoughts, which is why everyone present gaped in disbelief as a tiny girl no older than eleven dropped from above and landed on the rocket totting-robber that was knocked unconscious.

Videl was also surprised. She had expected her kick to be the beginning of her combat with the robber, not the end. Perhaps this was easier than it looked?

"Shoot the brat!"

Perhaps not. Fortunately, Videl had the presence of mind to duck behind the crook's van, reacting faster than the people the order was aimed at. Her heart thumping fast, she decided to take another risk. While the robbers were busy shooting where she had been, she sneaked to the other side of the vehicle and attacked two of them from the side. A palm strike below the chin stunned the first long enough for her to grab the rifle from his hands and whack the second robber with it on his head's side. She continued her spin, kicking the first one in the gut and finishing him with an uppercut from the rifle's butt. When both her opponents fell down, she decided she should have kept one of them as a shield, since their collapse put her directly in the sights of three other crooks.

She knocked the first one out by tossing her newly acquired rifle and breaking his nose. She hadn't even consider trying to fire it, after all, and it was weighting her down. The second one went down by the only move she could pull fast enough to defeat his trigger finger. A kick to the groin.

That let only one immediate enemy who was already pulling the trigger. Desperate, she tried to rush him, leaping to try and knee him and knowing she just couldn't reach him in time. When she landed, her face was incredulous. Her would-be killer was soundly knocked out, a burned cookie next to his bleeding forehead.

She instinctively turned around just in time to see Gohan touching the ground while munching another cookie from a paperbag almost half his height. "Man, Mrs. Briefs is an awesome cook, but when she fumbles, she fumbles big time."

His words were true, after all. There had been only one burned cookie in his bag and it had proven to be harder than the robber's forehead, not crumbling in the least.

Videl, not particularly caring about other's cooking skills, managed to regain part of her speaking abilities. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner:**

Goku: 9,000,500

Gohan: 10,001,000

Chichi: 250

Goten(in vivo): 52

Bulma: 6

Vegeta: 6,500,500

Videl: 37

Average elite bodyguard: 5

Average elite bodyguard(with weapon): 9

Average policeman: 4

Average policeman(with weapon): 8

Average crook: 4

Average crook(with good weapon): 12

**-d-b-z-**

That was a tough one to write. I hope it was enjoyable despite the lack of action until the end. Bulma's PL had better be at least that high after all she's been through. Until the next chapter, where crooks get locked, Videl is given a hint and Bulma has a shocking proposition for Gohan.


	6. The galaxy keeps spinning

**Chapter 6: The galaxy keeps spinning**

**-d-b-z-**

"What are you doing here?"

Gohan shrugged, idly kicking the still intact burnt cookie and shattering the kneecap of one of the thugs that was taking a bead on them with his weapon. Ignoring the man's cries, he absently ate another cookie from his bag. "Just passing by, I guess. What are **you** doing here, trying to take on armed criminals?"

Videl blinked, then frowned a bit. "I couldn't just let them get away with it!" she snapped, indicating the disaster area around them. She wanted to say more, but her mind froze when one of the remaining four robbers decided to fire a rocket at them.

Gohan glared at the incoming projectile, channeling just enough ki through his eyes to detonate it before it reached anything important. "You don't even have a way to deal with bullets", he countered, eating a second cookie.

If mere looks could kill, Gohan would have had to share the rest of his snack with his father. "Since you can do better, stop eating like an idiot and do something about them", she demanded, indicating the remaining criminals that were on the verge of recovering and pelting them with shots.

Gohan ate a third treat and sighed. "You don't have to yell", he complained, lazily waving with his hand. The ki wave that erupted from said hand had nothing lazy about it, though. It reached the thugs in milliseconds, throwing them on a nearby wall hard enough to knock them all out.

"You could have done that earlier", she muttered, trying to hide her awe.

"Of course I could", replied the hybrid smugly, turning around to leave before any of the spectators could regain enough presence of mind to call the media.

Videl grabbed hold of him as fast as she could. "Wait!" she half-demanded, half-pleaded. At Gohan's inquisitive glance, she went on. "You told me I could become strong if I found the right teacher, correct? Will I become as strong as you are?"

Gohan's daring smirk almost caused her to punch him. The smugness there was nothing short of a challenge in her eyes. "You can certainly try." A second later, his face was back to that of an innocent child.

Videl blinked at his shifting mood, then glared. "Then tell me were to find a teacher. They don't exactly advertise, do they?"

Gohan was caught off guard by that. "No, they don't", he mused, mostly to himself. The first person that leaped to his mind was Vegeta. He quickly abandoned the notion when he imagined Videl splattered all around the Gravity Room. "I might know someone", he replied after a while, snatching the map pad from her pocket before she could react and adding a set of coordinates.

She retrieved it and raised a brow. "That's a cluster of islands south of Orange Star City", she noted.

Gohan nodded. "That's where the Turtle Hermit lives."

Videl's eyes bugged at that. "You mean THE Turtle Hermit? I am to be his student?"

"Not if you are smart", he replied mirthfully. "You are much better off with his student as your teacher."

She appeared apprehensive. "Student of a student?"

Gohan laughed at her tone. "Not too bad if the student has surpassed the master. Ask for Krillin Chestnut", he explained, freeing himself and vanishing.

Videl fumed at that. "I wanted to ask him more", she complained aloud. "That... that jerk!" she added, stomping her foot down.

**-d-b-z-**

"Is mom ok?" asked Gohan concerned. He had been keeping a mental eye out for Bulma and his mother, returning as soon as they had separated.

"Chi is fine Gohan. As you found out by yourself, she is almost two weeks pregnant. The child will be male and he is as healthy as a fetus his age can be", replied the Capsule heir, rolling her eyes at his worry.

"So where..."

Bulma interrupted him before he could go on. "Your mother is inside, kid. I'm having my mother keeping her busy."

Gohan nodded slowly. "I take it you want to talk to me in private then?"

The bluette smiled a bit sadly. "Walk with me, Gohan", she requested. They were soon in the complex's garden, meticulously kept by Bunny Briefs herself. "I have an offer for you and Chi and I prefer to talk to each of you separately. Your mother said she needs to think about it, but I know she's really expecting your decision."

Gohan nodded, his interest piqued, but said nothing.

Bulma went on. "During the last three years, Chichi and I became very good friends. She stopped being my best friend's wife and became my best female friend. Now that the threat of the androids is over, I would hate us becoming strangers again. This is what will happen with the rest of them, too. Tien, Krilin and even that bum Yamcha will simply drop off the world until the next big thing. Goku would have kept visiting, but..."

The scientist took a deep breath then sighed. "I want you and your mother to come live here in Capsule Corp", she declared.

Gohan was stunned to say the least. It took him almost a minute to regain his wits. "You want us here?" he managed unintelligently.

Bulma crossed her arms and laughed. "You are a lot like your mother, kid. She had the same reaction." Sobering down a bit she went on. "I know this doesn't sit too well with either of you. Your mother can be very prideful and don't get me started on you Saiyans."

"What about Vegeta?" inquired the hybrid, mainly to gain some time.

"Vegeta will do as I want him to do", she only half joked. "I talked to him about it and he grudgingly accepted. Thus, I'm fairly certain he likes the notion. Also, think about your mother, Gohan. She has to deal with nine very difficult months and you, despite your abilities and knowledge, will only be able to be of marginal help."

Gohan sighed, his eyes downcast. "I see what you mean. Mom will be needing support, both physically and mentally. This is too big a favor, though, Bulma."

Said scientist snorted at that. "Nonsense. You've saved my butt quite a few times and you saved the world, too. And don't get me started on Goku. If nothing else, I own him at least that. And before you say anything, this isn't about money. Your father took part in many smaller tournaments after his first big win. You and Chi could probably live comfortably for decades."

"But won't we be a burden?"

Bulma sighed. "It's not like we don't pay enough servants to take care of everything. On the contrary, your presence will be a godsend. Little Trunks gets a big brother and a playmate, Vegeta gets a sparring partner and I get Chi for company. And perhaps I'll even convince you to become my assistant. Your mother was very interested in that part."

Predictably, Gohan's face lit up at the prospect. It always annoyed him how rarely he had the chance to use what he knew. Having access to a Capsule Corp lab would change that.

"I'll talk to mom. We'll have to seriously consider it", he offered, turning and trying not to dash towards his mother's position.

Bulma smirked knowingly. "I'm good", she declared to thin air, pumping her fist upwards.

**-d-b-z-**

Krillin Chestnut, perhaps the strongest pureblood human on Earth, was sitting under a palm tree, his back against the trunk. The normally cheerful ex-monk was busy brooding. Despite the nice thoughts and words he had exchanged with his friends when Goku had decided to stay in the otherworld, he had taken his best friend's departure heavily. Normally, Krillin would have been the first to seek a silver lining, but his unrequited feelings for android Eighteen weighted heavily in his heart.

The fact he had felt so worthless against Cell compared to the Saiyans did nothing to cheer him up. Rationally, he knew he couldn't help the limits imposed by his race and nature, but in his mind he was as much responsible for the Cell fiasco as Vegeta.

The sound of a helicopter rotor interrupted his musings. That in itself was unusual, since Kame island was pretty isolated. Krillin's wonder was compounded when the chopper stopped above the island and a small figure jumped down with cat-like grace. The young girl, no older than eleven, signaled at her pilot and the vehicle flew away.

Videl regarded her surroundings slowly, not really impressed. The hideous pink monstrosity that was Kame house was of course notable, albeit not in a good sense. Her eyes fell on the diminutive figure on the beach that had abandoned his siesta and was coming to greet her.

"Can I help you miss?" tried Krillin, not sure what to expect.

Videl couldn't help but feel she had seen him before, but failed to make the connection. "Is this the Kame island?" she asked, although they both knew the enormous red sign on the tiny cottage's wall said as much.

Nonetheless, Krillin nodded. "Are you seeking training from the Turtle hermit?" It was an educated guess, of course, since he could tell her ki was unusually high for an untrained human.

The girl let a sigh of relief, now certain Gohan had not tricked her. "Actually, I was told to ask for his student, one Mr. Chestnut."

Krillin raised a brow. Despite having taken part in many tournaments during his life, often displaying astounding prowess, he was rarely, if ever, recognized, much less being asked for. "You are talking to him", he replied smiling, although said smile failed a bit at Videl's disbelieving glare.

The Satan girl was ready to deliver a scathing remark, when something in her mind clicked. "You were there during the Cell games", she exclaimed. "I remember seeing your face."

"Didn't think the camera was tilted so low", he joked, prompting Videl to blush. Having grown around heavily muscled, tall warriors, she had to constantly remind herself that size was not necessarily equivalent to power.

"I'm very sorry mister Chestnut", she apologized meekly. A moment later, her eyes went wide for the second time. "You are THE Krillin Chestnut! Participant in three world tournaments, Semi-finalist in two of them!" she exclaimed.

The Ex-monk barely managed to hide his elation. "You are talking to him", he repeated, bowing smartly.

Videl, however, had had enough time to regain her wits and remember the purpose of her visit. Having learned the hard way that fame might be treacherous, she decided to have a test. "Show me!" she demanded.

That was Krillin's only warning before she attacked, going on a fully offensive routine without attempting to conserve her strength. She reasoned that if the diminutive man before her had even a hundredth of Gohan's ability, their little spar wouldn't last long enough for her to worry about endurance.

Krillin did not disappoint. He met her furious charge like a steel wall might meet a squirt-gun shot. Her kicks were parried like pesky mosquitoes and her desperate punches were evaded as if he was made of smoke. When he moved, she could hardly follow his shadow and when he attacked she found herself on her rear dazed, not certain what had just transpired.

"So this is the power he talked about. Tell me, Master Krillin", she asked with a great deal of respect. "Is this the kind of strength Cell had?"

"You are Hercule's daughter, aren't you?" he realized. At her stunned expression, he smirked. "This might be a hermit's house, but we still own a TV." His mood fell rapidly. "As for Cell, you can't begin to comprehend his power. What I used against you was but a pittance compared to what I can really do. And yet, I was as powerless against Cell as you would have been."

"Who killed him, then?" she asked, eager to learn the truth. "I know my father didn't", she added shamefully.

Krillin sighed happily at the question. "A very good friend of mine did. When we thought everything was lost, he dug deep inside him and found the power to win", he responded, not aware of how close to the truth he was. "You know him as the delivery boy", he joked, causing her to gawk, then sigh. After all, it was her father that had done that ridiculous assumption.

"He was the one that told me how to find you", she admitted. "Master Krillin, I would consider it my honor to become your student." Krillin blinked at that and she continued. "Of course, my family can compensate you greatly… that is, unless you are offended by a reward", she added hesitantly, not sure how a renowned master of the art would react.

Said bald master chuckled. "First of all, Videl, you can stop laying it so heavy with the formality. The Turtle school is more like a family. As for the money, I am not at all proud. We can certainly come to an agreement...

**-d-b-z-**

"Brat! You are late", barked Vegeta as soon as Gohan stepped inside the newly constructed gravity room. Instead of being a temporary affair in the Capsule Corp yard, the new training room was a bit more permanent and connected to the main building via a corridor-a very long corridor; Bulma was certainly not a fool. "The only reason I accepted you living here was so that I might have someone give me something resembling a challenge." It was four days after Bulma's offer and the move was almost complete.

Gohan smirked as he sealed the door behind him. He didn't flinch when the gravity reached 600 times earth's normal. He didn't even flinch when the Saiyan prince attacked him immediately, before he could even turn to face him.

"So sorry, your Majesty", he mocked as he effortlessly and blindly blocked the assault. He decided to let his tongue loose. "I'm still helping mom move everything here, but when this is done, nothing will stop me from attending your daily royal beat-up and humiliation", he added. Taking advantage of his opponent's disbelief, he zipped through the older Saiyan's defenses and delivered a simple, yet devastating three punch combo.

When Vegeta collected himself from the floor, he was also smirking. "Is that so you good for nothing half-blood waif? At least you have apparently located your Saiyan spine. ", he responded, following his vocal barbs with a multitude of lightning-fast jabs.

Gohan failed to take offence, blocking every single hit and frustrating Vegeta to no end. "My spine was apparently lodged up your ass. Now that I have reclaimed it, I have yet to hear you blabbing about your whole 'prince of all Saiyans' shtick", he observed. Deciding to up the ante, he powered up to his maximum without transforming and proceeded to play 'smack the prince' all around the chamber.

Vegeta growled as he did his best to keep up. "Third class trash like you and your father are not even worthy of hearing my title." To his horror, he could only block a mere hit out of every five and that was only when he concentrated completely on defense. _It can't be, _he thought as his body worked furiously. _I know he is stronger than me when in that new Super Saiyan form, but to have surpassed me in base form... Inconceivable. The only way to keep up is to ascend, but that would be a sign of weakness. _The next punch that came his way was way stronger than the rest and as he slammed painfully on the wall behind him, he realized Gohan had ignited his aura and was not mirthful anymore. Only then did he decide that insulting the child's late father might have been less than wise.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, as Gohan picked up the pace. While he evaded the next strike, the air pressure still sent him flying, making his decision for him. With a cry of near ecstasy, he ascended to the first level without powering up any more.

Despite his major disadvantage, Gohan did not follow immediately. While he could ignore Vegeta's insults to his father, especially since he could go see him at will, he decided to focus and amplify his anger. Instead of flying into an uncontrollable rage, he guided his mind into a state of cold fury, all the while fighting the transformation back.

When Vegeta attacked, he expected to send the younger Saiyan flying. To his disbelief, Gohan somehow matched his power without ascending, blocking the attack and countering ruthlessly. Collecting himself from the floor yet again, the Saiyan prince regarded Gohan carefully. The hybrid had transformed after his attack and was for some reason panting. His power level was normal, though, higher than his own but still what he expected.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. "For a second you matched the power of a Super Saiyan without transforming."

Gohan smiled weakly as his breath evened out. "Let's just say I made an experiment", he responded, attacking immediately as to prevent any more inquires.

Vegeta's efforts to match him where valiant but futile.

**-d-b-z-**

Videl closed her eyes and concentrated hard. What she was trying to achieve was something her mind kept telling her was impossible. It didn't matter she had seen others do it, the notion was simply ludicrous.

When she opened her eyes, however, she was already levitating a few inches from the ground. Her glee at that fact broke her concentration and she fell on her rear exhausted. "I did it…" she gasped amidst gulps of air.

"You sure did", replied a smiling Krillin, helping her up. "I'm impressed, Videl. Gohan did very well to send you here. You managed to leave the ground in four short days."

"I… I want to try again", she stated, even though her world was spinning.

Krillin shook his head. "You are trying too hard too soon. You can barely stand and your energy is dangerously low. We will spend the rest of the day practicing ki detection."

Videl sighed but nodded. "If you say so, master Krillin." She hesitated a bit, then continued. "Will it always be so hard to fly?"

The ex-monk chuckled. "Don't worry, Videl. Ki is like a muscle and the more you use it, the stronger it grows. If you keep this up, you will be flying around like a bird in a few short weeks. In a few months, you won't even need to use a chopper to get here."

Videl smiled tiredly. "I hope so. I don't want my father to learn about my training until I can show him myself."

Krillin sobered at that. "Won't he be worried about you? I don't want him to scold you because of me."

The girl scoffed at that. "My father is very busy stealing fame he doesn't deserve these days. He won't even notice I'm missing", she snapped, perhaps a bit more bitterly than she had intended.

Her teacher sighed at that. "He is still your father, Videl. Don't be too hard on him."

Videl stubbornly ignored that, sitting down in lotus position and trying to perceive the new amazing powers her father had labeled as tricks.

**-d-b-z-**

Today was the day he would officially start staying with his mother in Capsule Corp. While Gohan didn't care too much for West City, he could appreciate the advantages of living there. Of course, he could always fly away and visit anywhere in mere minutes. The half-Saiyan sighed, contemplating just how small Earth had become for him.

A few minutes earlier, he had said farewell to Trunks. The warrior from the future had decided to return to his own timeline and salvage what little he could. Gohan didn't envy him, even though he knew the older warrior would have little trouble with the androids or Cell.

After he had discarded the ridiculous suit his mother had forced him to wear, he had decided to simply fly towards a random direction and relax. His closed eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar and very unique presence. Slightly altering his trajectory, he soon landed in a forest clearing, just before a very startled android Eighteen.

Gohan could tell the attractive cyborg was very unnerved by his presence, having assumed a purely defensive stance and trembling slightly.

"Hey there", he tried meekly, scolding himself for saying something so awkward.

"If you are going to kill me, at least do it quickly", she snapped.

Gohan sighed, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. "Why would I do that?"

Apparently, Eighteen was startled by the question. "But… Cell", she stammered.

The child shook his head. "Cell almost destroyed everything. From what I've heard, the worst you and your brother did, apart from smacking Vegeta and the others around a bit, was to steal a car and some clothes."

The android's face darkened at that. "I spied on you and that kid from the future. I know what our counterparts did in his universe."

Gohan shrugged. "That was there and you are here. People change just as history can change."

"You are going to just leave me be?" she asked incredulously.

The hybrid smiled. "We forgave Vegeta", he stated matter-of-factly. "Multiple times. Also, Krillin likes you. He would be really grouchy if I did to you what I did to Cell", he joked.

Eighteen actually smiled at that, a bit shyly to Gohan's disbelief. "Thanks kid. Thank you for saving me from Cell, too", she responded, shuddering a bit at the memory.

Gohan rubbed his head a bit. "That was actually somewhat of an accident."

"It's still more than what a construct like me deserves", she replied sadly.

The hybrid's eyes went wide at this. "Eighteen, you…"

She didn't let him finish. "I hate Gero for what he did to me. I have faint memories of being a human, you know, of being a simple rebellious girl close to your age. And yet, I still wonder if it's only an illusion, something my bastard of a 'father' planted in my mind."

Gohan sighed. "I don't know about your memories, but your body is still at least partly alive", he declared. "That's how I managed to spot you, actually."

Eighteen blinked at that, more than a bit puzzled. "But none of you is supposed to be able to detect our ki."

The other nodded. "Gero did a good job with that. The problem is, it was too good. I realized it when I saw android Sixteen", he added a sadly. To both their disbelief, Eighteen approached him and patted him on the back. "Sixteen was purely a construct", he went on. "He had no ki signature except for the ambient ki everything inanimate, even air, has. You and your brother, however, lack even that. If I focus my senses, I can detect you as a ki hole."

She narrowed her brows in thought a bit, then her eyes went wide in realization. "This means there is a special device inside me that completely blocks ki. And the only reason for something like that…"

"…is to hide ki that is already there", finished Gohan triumphantly.

Eighteen proceeded to attack him in a way he could not defend. She caught him in a bone-crushing hug while sobbing. Flabbergasted at her response, Gohan remained very still, dreading her reaction if he were to interrupt her outbreak.

After a while, Eighteen calmed down, wiping her eyes and pretending her outburst never happened, something for which Gohan was thankful. "Look what you did now", she joked. "my dept to you keeps growing."

He laughed at that. "Just don't go on a killing spree or something, and I consider us even", he returned, prompting her to stick her tongue at him.

"You are way too serious for a kid."

"You are way too cheerful for a machine of doom and death."

Three minutes later, when they had both stopped laughing, Gohan spoke again. "I have to leave now Eighteen. If you need someone to talk to or someone to spar with, you know where to find me."

"Not having a death wish yet."

"I'll hold back!" Sobering down, he regarded her seriously. "Give Krillin a chance, Eighteen. He is a good guy."

The android smiled impishly. "Perhaps I will", she responded, coming closer. "And if that doesn't work out, I'll just have to wait seven or so years", she added, planting a kiss on his nose before flying away.

Gohan remained rooted to the spot, very still and very red, doing a convincing fire hydrant impression.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 10,008,000

Gohan (Aura): 15,012,000

Gohan (Angry): 400,000,000+ (momentarily)

Gohan ssj: 500,400,000

Gohan ssj (powered up): 1,000,800,000

-

Vegeta: 6,504,000

Vegeta ssj: 325,200,000

Vegeta ssj (powered up): 650,400,000

-

Krillin: 2,000,000

Videl: 47

Hercule: 65

Android Eighteen: 55,000,000

Goten (in vivo): 75


	7. Gene consequences

**Chapter 7: Gene consequences**

**-d-b-z-**

"You are weak. WEAK!" bellowed Cell, stomping on his back again and again. Gohan tried his best to shake him off and rise, but the bio-android kicked him viciously, sending him to rearrange a mountainside. "You have always been a burden. To your parents, your so-called friends and Piccolo. Your father has died twice, both times because you were weak."

"No…" whispered the hybrid, trying to stand. To his dismay, he reached his limit and dropped out of his transformation. "I…"

Turning, he beheld Cell charging a ki ball while laughing maniacally. Just before he could release it, however, a titanic wave of energy washed over the green menace, utterly wiping him out of existence.

"What…?" tried Gohan weakly, turning to find the attack's source.

At first, he thought a sneering mirror had met his gaze. He changed his mind when his doppelganger, always ascended to the second level, talked. "Gee, that was really pathetic. You could have done away with him any time. Wait, you just did."

"I was having a nightmare, wasn't I?" deduced the dominant personality wearily.

The other Gohan quirked a brow. "If that had been anything else than a rhetorical question, I would have smacked you around harder than Cell ever could."

"What are you doing here?" wondered the hybrid, still a bit dazed.

His Saiyan side mockingly rubbed his chin. "Let's see… Eating ice-cream…" he started, prompting an ice cone to appear in his hand, "…admiring the interesting scenery…", he went on, indicated the empty wasteland around them, "…oh, and saving your worthless backside from a cheap nightmare you should have been able to manage by yourself", he finished dramatically.

Gohan sighed. "No, I mean how can you be here. I thought we merged."

The other Gohan shook his head. "You really think eleven years of separation can be solved in a mere instant? The first time you pushed me back was inside mom's womb. A good thing, too. She wouldn't have survived otherwise and neither would we. The merge will take many years or it might never become complete. What we did was a much needed start."

Gohan collected himself from the ground and sighed again. "Apart from wanting to show off to yourself, is there any other reason you only appeared now? It's been two months since Cell."

The other rolled his eyes. "I also suffer if we miss a good night's sleep."

"You are lying", accused Gohan. "Or rather, you are only saying half the truth."

His counterpart groaned. "Can't hide from myself", he lamented. "The urges will be starting soon. Still, it's something you have to figure out when we wake up."

Gohan frowned at that, but relented. "So, what should we do until we wake up?"

His Saiyan side considered that. "Apparently, you finished solving the problems with that little device you have been working with before conjuring that Cell apparition. We could spend our time smelling the flowers…" he proposed, nodding at the landscape, which failed to produce a single petal, "…or we could beat the hell out of each other", he added shrewdly.

Gohan actually smiled. "No sense wasting a perfectly good dreamscape", he admitted, powering up and attacking, his dream-bout with Cell forgotten.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan entered the kitchen after a brief training session and a shower. After the first month, Bulma had decided to install a second gravity chamber for Gohan's use, placed to the main building's other side. It had been proven that while her mate and the hybrid enjoyed sparring together a lot, they still needed their privacy. Also, and while Gohan hadn't actually said so, he could only effectively train in gravity Vegeta could not yet withstand.

The hybrid raised a brow when he heard the voices of his mother and Bulma. "…and when the fringes start getting crispy, you are done. See, Bulma, fried eggs are a very simple plate", finished Chichi, removing her frying pan from the fire and turning to regard Bulma's attempt, who was trying to mimic the veteran cook.

"Hey, Chi, is this supposed to turn purple" asked Bulma weakly. Chichi's eyes went wide at the spectacle in her friend's pan. With lightning-fast speed, she grabbed a large kitchen knife, stabbing at the concoction hard enough to pierce through the cooking utensil. "What just happened?" droned the blue-haired scientist, staring at the thing in her ruined pan that was actually writhing violently.

Chichi sighed. "It was about to attack you, dear. What exactly did you put in that pan?"

Bulma blinked. "I'm not really sure", she admitted. "Which is infuriating. I have been trying to create life for a long time." She rubbed her chin in contemplation. "I can still study this one, though."

Before she could get lost in her tangent, Gohan cleared his throat. "Hello Gohan" "Good morning, dear", they responded.

"What's on the menu except from the fried pan monster plate?" he joked.

Chichi laughed out loud while Bulma frowned, even though her eyes were also laughing. "Just you wait, buster. Soon enough I'll become a competent cook; or take over the world with my cooked mutant legions."

"You already own half the world and you could buy the other half any time", he responded while his mother produced stacks of full plates she had wisely removed from sight during the cooking lesson. "Where's Vegeta?"

The two females shrugged. "He left our room at four o'clock saying he couldn't sleep. My guess is he's training", explained the blue-haired scientist that had produced a lab container and clippers and was trying to stuff her creation inside.

Chichi nodded. "That explains where yesterday's leftovers went", she added, discretely preparing the strong cleaning chemicals she would apply after Bulma would leave.

"What about you, Gohan?" inquired the not-so-stellar cook. "Did you finish figuring out your little project?"

The hybrid nodded, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. "As soon as I finish eating, I'll go complete the first two sets. I'm hoping Vegeta will help me test them."

Chichi turned to regard them. While the Ox princess had accepted the Saiyan prince was an ally, she was still leery about him spending any amount of time with her son. She could still think as a martial artist, though, and knew very well how frustrating it could get not to have anyone close to your power to train with. "What project are you talking about?"

Gohan's face beamed at that and he almost became smug. "I'm not sure if it works yet", he started, trying futilely to sound modest. "If it does, though, not only will it be a valuable training tool, it will help a lot if another threat comes our way."

His mother sighed. "Gohan, I don't think anything else…" She stopped talking when she saw her son's face darkening.

"Dad had to face threat after threat with barely any breaks. I, for one, do not believe they were all because of him", he stated harshly, his eyes daring someone to disagree. "All our major victories up to now have been lucky breaks. We would tap some new power or think some unlikely suicidal plan that somehow worked, or figure out some impossible weakness to exploit." Taking a deep breath to calm down and lighten his progressing scowl, we went on. "The next time something menacing comes our way, I will be ready." Depositing his empty plates on the sink, he turned to leave the room. "And I will crush it", he finished, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

Bulma shook her head while Chichi rubbed her temples wearily.

**-d-b-z-**

At first, Gohan stormed away angrily, but each step served to calm him down. Usually, he could control his feelings better, he scolded himself. Perhaps it was because his father was still refusing to return to life. Even though Gohan would visit every other day, it just wasn't the same.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. The back entrance to Capsule Corp was both hidden and unimpressive. Only friends of the Briefs knew where to find it. "I'll get it", he declared loudly, reaching the door moments later. The one that greeted him was as startled by his appearance as he was.

"Videl?" he exclaimed.

"Gohan!" she followed, gawking all the time.

They stayed like that for a while, not really sure what to do or say. This was the third time they saw each other in person and the other two times they had barely been civil. Gohan had acted rude and aloof while she had been both angry and ignorant. Compounding the awkwardness of the situation was the fact that none of them was used to dealing with children their age. Videl, home-schooled just as he was, would only meet other kids in the fighting ring, while Gohan's exposure was limited to his old adventure in the orphan's village and his brief rescue of Lime during the Cell crisis.

"I saw your name on TV." "Krillin told me your name", they explained at the same time.

Both of them had to suppress the urge to knock down the nearest wall with their heads. As if learning each other's name from other sources wasn't bad enough.

After a long period of silence, Gohan's Saiyan side mentally slapped himself on the forehead and decided to take point. "I see you followed my advice", he noted with grudging respect. "You have grown many times stronger."

Videl beamed at that, grateful for both the ice-breaking and the compliment. "Master Krillin said so too. I flew all the way from Kame house, you know. It's the first time I tried such a distance."

Gohan let an appreciating whistle. "That's almost half a planet away. You should be exhausted."

Videl smiled sheepishly at that. "It took me hours and I do feel a bit winded. Master Krillin said to take my time and rest before the return trip."

"So, are you just visiting, or did he give you a chore?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to pick something master Roshi ordered."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "I remember now! Follow me." Taking the lead, he started walking towards the main lab. "Bulma told me about Roshi's order. It's actually a self-powered, wireless computer and internet connection package." He frowned a bit as he thought that. "I shudder to think what the dirty old man will do with that."

Videl let a mirthful snort. "He and the pig are hopeless. Do you believe they always try to hide their dirty magazines every time I pass by?"

He laughed at that. "Don't tell me Oolong still morphs into an martial arts magazine on the top of the stack?"

"He still does", she confirmed nodding. "Of course, that doesn't hide the other magazines' spines. My dad buys these things all the time and also tries to hide them."

"Grownups are silly like that", agreed Gohan as they reached their destination. "Just de-capsulate it and it will be ready for use", he explained handing her a capsule. "The manual is inside as well as a dummy's guide. And if all else fails…"

"…I can still help them out", she finished for him. "I'm good with these things." Her eyes wandered around the lab, stopping on a particular device. It looked like a single earphone with a red visor extending to cover one eye. "Is this a scouter?" she asked in awe. "Master Krillin told me about these."

Gohan nodded. "I finished this one last month. It looks exactly like a scouter, but I have added lots of extra features. It also has a far higher power threshold. Even at full power, I can't make it blow up."

Videl picked it up and fiddled with it, soon making it read her own power level. "A mere 206", she sneered, a bit annoyed.

"You are already in the top-fifty, Videl. You are also tired from the flight. I would estimate you at 250 at full power."

She proceeded to aim the device at him. "2500 and that's merely your resting power while untransformed", she observed sighing. "Are you really an alien?" she asked bluntly.

Gohan raised a brow. "Krillin told you that?"

She shook her head in response. "Krillin left a couple of things out, mainly about your father's heritage, but I filled the blanks easily. You can transform like that Vegeta guy and he is an alien."

"I'm actually only half-alien. My mother is all human, even though she is still a bit stronger than you are."

Videl sighed again, sounding defeated. "I still need loads of training."

"Don't be so gloomy. After you break the 1000 points barrier, things will get a lot easier." He hesitated a bit before resuming. "You are taking me being a half-alien very lightly."

Videl shrugged. "Even if I know you are insanely powerful, you don't look like an alien. Even transformed, you merely look exotic. For me, aliens are green and blue with lots of extra eyes and limbs."

Gohan snickered. "I have seen such kinds, but there are lots of human-like races out there."

Videl became pensive at that. "Look at you. You are my age and you have already traveled to other worlds. Do you ever miss space?"

Gohan considered that. "During the trip to Namek we were anxious and pressed for time, but I still enjoyed it. It was scary, of course, but I was also eager to face the next challenge. You never knew what would happen the next moment or who and what you would meet on the next planet. I know it sounds crazy, but it was actually fascinating. I…" _I really do miss it a lot_, he realized in his mind. Videl's question had revealed a yearning he could not understand. "It was nice", he finished lamely, causing Videl to throw him a questioning glance.

"Anyway, I should probably be going now", she stated hesitantly.

Gohan also seemed uneasy. They had both enjoyed their little chat after growing accustomed to each other's presence. "Do you want me to come along? It's no trouble."

Videl shook her head. "I'll be fine and you are busy. Krillin told me you actually work here." Pausing for a while, she took a deep breath. "Look, Gohan. I'm sorry for being so… well… so angry at you. If I knew about my father…"

The hybrid touched her shoulder, stopping her. "You didn't know, so that's ok. I'm sorry, too. I thought you were as stuck… I mean like your father, but I was wrong."

She bit her lip before replying. "It's all right then. We could… hang out some time if you want to."

He beamed at that. "I'd like that. I might even show you a move or two."

"Or perhaps I'll teach you one", she teased.

They parted laughing, Videl flying away while he returned to the private lab Bulma had given him.

**-d-b-z-**

"I heard you have been wasting your time on yet another useless toy, brat."

In response, Gohan tossed a pair of gloves to the prince, wearing his own afterwards. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that. You've been in here all day", he commented indicating the Gravity Room around them. "I think you'll find this 'toy' far from useless, though."

Vegeta snorted, regarding the articles. The material was foreign to him, seemingly made of tiny, almost unseen, hard red marbles grafted on a black, elastic material. "In other words, you want to use me as a lab rat", he groused. Despite his words, his curiosity got the better of him and he put them on, marveling at how comfortable they felt.

"I made them similar to Saiyan armor gloves", explained Gohan, guessing his thoughts. "The nanobonds I used make them change size and shape freely."

"What do they do?" inquired the older Saiyan, clenching and unclenching his hands. He didn't show it, but the smirk on Gohan's face was a bit unnerving.

The younger warrior reached and set the gravity to 300 times, a notable but comfortable setting for both of them. "You'll just have to wait and see", he teased, promptly attacking.

Vegeta was anything but unprepared. Keeping his power level equal to Gohan's, he dodged the first punch, cursing when his own counter went through an afterimage. His opponent appeared to his side, landing a punch and blocking a vicious spinning kick. They went on like that for a long time, trading attacks and blocking as best as they could.

When Vegeta leaped back to catch his breath, he realized to his great surprised he was barely tired. Seeing his wondering face, Gohan stopped attacking, putting on a smug smile and waiting for the prince to figure it out.

Vegeta regarded his new gloves, noting with interest they were faintly glowing. When he checked his own energy, he finally figured it out. "Part of your energy is inside me", he exclaimed. "These gloves absorb ki and transfer it to the wearer!"

In response, Gohan powered up to first Super Saiyan level, released a strong blast then powered down again. Vegeta instinctively tried to block it with his hands, knowing it was too strong for that. Then he watched in disbelief as the gloves absorbed the energy hungrily, pouring it directly in his body.

"I based it on Gero's designs", commented Gohan casually. "He might have been reckless, unstable and vengeful, but some of his ideas are awesome."

Vegeta frowned at that. "When that ridiculous android tried to drain me, I felt it right away. This time there was no warning at all", he mused.

Gohan nodded. "Gero was smart, but he wasn't a ki adept. I made sure one wouldn't notice until it's too late."

The prince frowned a bit. "Do you really intend to fight someone with these things?" he asked, his frown deepening when Gohan raised a brow. "A true Saiyan warrior depends on his own strength, not on convenient gadgets."

Gohan's eyes narrowed at that. "There is always someone stronger out there and you know it all too well. Pride is nice and all when you stand a chance, but too often the odds are overwhelming. Would you not use these gloves against Cell if you had them two months ago?" At Vegeta's pensive silence, he went on. "And anyway, we can use them as training tools for now. By preserving our energy we can keep fighting for hours without tiring. I won't have to hold back too much, either. They compensate for our gap", he added almost ferally.

Vegeta smirked at that. "Not a bad proposition", he declared, transforming and powering up to his max. At Gohan's questioning glance, his grin became too toothy for comfort. "If I'm ever forced to use these things in real combat, I want to be sure they can take the heat."

**-d-b-z-**

Bulma regarded Gohan curiously. The hybrid had been typing away on his keyboard for some time now, occasionally checking a secondary monitor to his side. What caught her attention, though, was that he had just transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 without a visible reason and, more importantly, without trashing the place around them. In fact, he had kept typing without destroying his keyboard, the only indication of his concentration his narrowing brows.

"Is everything alright, Gohan?" she asked hesitantly. While Bulma had seen a basic Super Saiyan many times, she had never had the chance to observe one from so close. Even when she had asked her mate to transform, he had replied that a puny woman like her would be in danger of becoming accidentally incinerated by his aura.

Gohan jumped at her voice, accidentally brushing his desk's edge with a finger and leaving a hole. Swearing under his breath, he regarded Bulma, who flinched under his intense alien gaze. She settled down, however, when he noticed her uneasiness and softened his features. "I'm just multitasking, Bulma. I'm working on a new gravity chamber design, testing and monitoring the Drain Gloves and trying to suppress my power while transformed."

The older scientist raised a brow at that. "How can you both test and monitor the gloves? Vegeta would never help you test them unless you were in there with him."

The hybrid rubbed his neck sheepishly at that. "I **am **there with him", he explained, sighing when her brow went all the way up. "I'm also using the split form to be at two places at once."

Bulma gawked at him, her mind processing the advantages of being at two places at the same time. "Gohan, I want you to be honest with me. Is there any chance for me to be able to use the split form technique?"

The hybrid blinked, then hesitated. "You'll need to have a certain power level, especially to retain them for extended times. Tien developed the technique and could only keep himself cloned for an hour tops with his power level at around 200."

Bulma slumped at the news. "So much for that. I'm now considering asking Shenron to turn me into a Saiyan."

Gohan's eyes went wide at that. "Are you serious?"

Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples. "I might be. I hate how useless I have been since your uncle landed, kid."

Gohan frowned at that. "Hardly useless. You got us to Namek, you helped create the gravity room and you even helped with the androids."

The blue-haired scientist left her seat and started pacing. "Back when I was adventuring with your father, I was actually part of the action. He was the brawn, of course, but I was the brains. Not to mention I often had the chance to brain someone stupid enough to turn his back at me", she reminisced fondly. "After Piccolo came into play, things slowly changed. I could do nothing when Radditz took you away. On Namek, I was little more than a burden and you know it. I sat on my hands for three years, even though I could have told you where Gero's lab was had you asked", she huffed, obviously angry with herself.

"But still…" tried Gohan unsuccessfully.

She promptly interrupted him. "I also gave that remote to Krillin, not considering I was pretty much expecting him to commit cold-blooded murder. Even the upgrades I gave Android Sixteen were not enough to keep him alive."

The demi-Saiyan sighed. "You did your best, Bulma. Fighting isn't exactly your thing. Why consider it now?"

"Because of you", she snapped, shaking her head to clear it before elaborating. "Goku and even Vegeta are not exactly geniuses. They are smart during combat but they are not like me or my father. They have become powerful by forsaking almost every other aspect of their lives. In that respect, I never regretted my path." Bulma paused to draw a breath, then went on. "But look at you! You are as smart as I am. I have seen your work, Gohan, and let me tell you I'm awed. When I suggested I'd give you a lab, I didn't expect you to be so good. And yet you are also the strongest entity on the planet. You have easily surpassed others that have wasted their lives trying to become stronger."

Gohan considered that for a while. "I didn't exactly have a choice", he added defensively.

Bulma snorted at that. "The truth is, you are gifted, Gohan. I would face the hardships you had to face to have your ability. Perhaps becoming a Saiyan is the key, or at least the first step. I'm certain such a wish is well within the dragon's power."

The hybrid sighed again. "I can't tell you what to do, but don't make such a wish lightly, Bulma."

The scientist had stopped pacing and had dared to come closer to the transformed warrior. "I know", she replied calmly. "Perhaps I'm only being silly." Taking a great chance, she touched his golden hair, fully expecting the experience to be painful. Lightning arcs danced on her hand, but she only felt a slight numbness, marveling at the unique feel of his spiked, supercharged bangs.

Gohan stiffened at the contact. "That's dangerous", he noted, trying his best to keep his power contained.

At such a distance, she noticed that even his bone structure seemed to have changed. "If you can keep so calm while transformed, maybe I should run some tests on you. Unless you are afraid of being a lab monkey, that is", she teased.

"Pathetic human", snarled Gohan, making his best Vegeta impression and causing both of them to become reduced to hysterics.

**-d-b-z-**

"You are not asleep yet, brat?"

Gohan didn't bother to move-moving was painful-, lying on the grass and keeping his eyes on the faint stars on the sky. The city's lights drowned most of the starlight, but he was in no condition to fly to a better position.

"I'm surprised you are already moving, Vegeta", he stated dully. "As for me, I'm a bit too sore to fall asleep."

The other Saiyan was clearly amused. "I hate to admit it, but these gloves of yours are useful. I feel like I was half-digested by a space slug, but it's fair exchange for fifteen hours of full-powered sparring."

Gohan winced at that. If he hadn't had a clone outside the gravity room to humor his mother, Chichi would have killed him. She wouldn't have to try much at his current condition. "I feel like I'm being stabbed by a million needles", he whined. "Let's stop at eight hours next time we test these things."

Vegeta's psychotic laughter was his only answer. He let his back touch the nearby fence, involuntarily grunting at the contact. Cursing himself for his weakness, he turned his eyes to the sky, deciding to humor Gohan. While he had spent most of his life hoping from star to star, he could understand the hybrid's fascination. Vegeta blinked at the thought then focused his gaze on the demi-Saiyan. Gohan's eyes were glazed yet not sleepy. He kept staring ahead, right through the stars.

"Saiyans are nomadic people", he stated out of the blue, attracting Gohan's attention. "Before the Tsufrian wars, they roamed all around their planet, following migrating animal herds." The hybrid regarded him carefully, but did not interrupt. Vegeta did not talk often about their race and he was curious. "After the wars, we settled down inside the Tsufrian cities and yet our nature did not change. Most Saiyans have the need to occasionally roam and test their mettle against whatever challenge the world throws at them. It's often an unstoppable urge, starting to appear when one is close to the coming of age. We simply named it the Pilgrimage."

"Did you get this urge", asked Gohan hesitantly, for some reason dreading the answer.

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Frieza took me under his tail when I was seven in Earth years. I've done my share of roaming and rarely did I feel it as a need." His tone sobered down afterwards. "I did go on a short Pilgrimage twice, though, both during the four years since we left Namek." His eyes turned inquisitive as he regarded Gohan. "You are close to the Saiyan coming of age, brat."

Despite himself, the younger Saiyan gulped at that. "You think so?"

Vegeta smirked. "I have heard about your father's adventures. The woman won't shut up about them. He's been quite the notorious drifter, hasn't he?" Gohan remained silent at that. "A pity. During peace times Saiyan families would go on Pilgrimages together, but it's difficult to follow Kakarrot around."

"I'll keep that in mind", responded Gohan, somewhat upset.

The prince seemed amused. "While you are at it, also know that a Pilgrimage is meant to get you confront the unknown. Someone that can circle his home planet easily, would never be content contained under the same star."

Vegeta's last grin stayed grafted in Gohan's mind long after the prince had left.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 10,400,000

Gohan ssj: 520,000,000

Gohan ssj (powered up): 1,040,000,000

Gohan ssj2: 4,160,000,000

Gohan ssj2 (split form clone): 2,060,000,000 apiece

-

Vegeta: 6,800,000

Vegeta ssj (powered up): 680,000,000

-

Chichi (pregnancy osmosis): 350

Goten (in vivo): 400

Bulma: 6

Videl: 245

**-d-b-z-**

I'm glad for the warm reception after such a long silence period. This chapter is mainly foreshadowing and transitory. I could very well put an "END" here and continue with a sequel, but I despise both endings and sequels. Let's just say that part 1 is over. I know that the 'Gohan in space' concept has been done before, but it still has lots of potential. Many such stories won't even give a rudimentary reason for the trip. Between moving Chichi to Capsule Corp and the Instant transmission, Gohan won't feel too guilty about traveling a bit after Goten is born. The Cell-Buu timeskip in the original was necessary so that the series could start ending, but not so realistic. It felt as if everyone fell to a coma for seven years. Especially the way Gohan grew up was very weird. His only three occupations would have been training, studying and playing with Goten, but we know he didn't train at all (which is pretty unbelievable, especially considering Goku's last words). At the rate he's been studying, he should have already qualified for loads of PHds and other diplomas.

I will not call the Tsufrujin 'tuffles', not only because it sounds stupid but also because it ruins the fruit pun. I think 'Tsufrians' is a nice compromise.

Also, I never claimed this was a Gohan-Videl story. It might become one or they might just stay friends. There will be romance-later-, but I'm never one to focus on one genre for long, thus most of my stories are under 'general'. There will also be original characters. I know some think OCs might ruin a story, but I'm confident my characters will stay balanced. One can't make a space story without them.


	8. Nine months

**Chapter 8: Nine months**

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan was lying on his belly under a tree, his legs absently kicking in the air. He had stopped writing on the drawing board before him and was busy thinking while chewing his pencil. A ki blast came his way and he deflected it with his hand without even looking, smiling faintly at the shouted apology that followed. Above him, a team of Saiyans including Bardock, Ceripa, Toma, Radditz and his father, where busy playing a Saiyan version of rugby.

The past month had been interesting to say the least. Gohan had guided Goku below the serpent road and had introduced him to the other Saiyans. Things had been tense at first, especially with Radditz, but the two brothers had managed to reach a grudging acceptance. Bardock and Goku, on the other hand, had hit it out from the very beginning. Happy-go-lucky parent and naïve son had developed a strong bond in little time.

Another stray ki ball came his way, exploding nearby and prompting him to raise a weak barrier to protect his work from the wind currents. "That last one was on purpose, grandpa", he chided as the older Saiyan landed next to him.

"Perhaps it was", teased Bardock, his eyes taking in his grandson's little project. "If you reduce the angles there by twenty percent, you can install a stronger engine", he advised.

Gohan blinked, tried the suggestion and nodded happily. "That's it!" he exclaimed. It took him a second to perform a double take, turning to regard him. "Are you a scientist?" he inquired.

Bardock chuckled at that, shaking his head. "I would have liked that, but I grew up under Frieza's reign. I'm just a decent, self-taught mechanic."

The hybrid raised a brow. "Self-taught?", he echoed.

The other nodded. "For Frieza, Saiyans were warriors and nothing more. Anyone stronger was either a lab mutant or an exception, while the scientists and technicians belonged to other, weaker races. Unlike some brawn-heads, though, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't become stranded to some obscure mudball every time the hand-me-down third class junk they gave us broke down. I learned what I could during my free time."

Gohan contemplated that. "If you want to learn more, I can help you. It's never late, especially up here."

Bardock raised a brow. "So you'll be smuggling books for me?" he joked. "Sure, why not."

"In exchange, you can teach me a technique or two", added the hybrid happily.

"Assuming there is something you don't know that I do", he mused. "Why are you designing a spaceship, then?" he asked after a while.

Gohan sobered down a bit. "Vegeta told me about the Pilgrimage."

Bardock's eyes went wide. "Oh, damn. Have you started getting the urge?" he inquired worriedly.

The hybrid sighed a bit. "Only faintly, but it's there alright. Did you have to face it too?"

His Grandfather nodded. "That's one of the main reasons we didn't rebel against Frieza immediately. Joining his army was an easy way to fulfill the Pilgrimage, not to mention a chance to fight." He let a deep sigh, his face darkening. "I know you have been thinking we Saiyans are little more than monsters for taking part in the planet trade and in hindsight I can see that, but that wasn't how we thought. King Vegeta signed a treaty under duress, of course, but few knew that."

"Frieza took advantage of your pride and your instincts", guessed Gohan.

Bardock snorted. "New soldiers would join the ranks, hearing demeaning things about our race. They were very eager to prove them wrong, to prove their strength. By the time we would first stop to think what we were doing was slaughter, it was too late. Deserters were summarily killed and Saiyans have a natural tendency to fight. So most of us simply comforted, compromising whatever beliefs we may have had."

"How long were you forced to serve?" wondered the hybrid, wanting to learn more.

Bardock shook his head. "According to the treaty, planet Vegeta was obliged to have at least four-fifths of the population enlisted. We were also forced to serve for at least a standard century before we could quit. Needless to say, few would ever survive that long. Even pregnancy leave was a mere week."

Gohan's eye went wide at that. "A century? What is the average Saiyan life-span?"

The older Saiyan smirked at that. "I haven't the faintest idea. Ancient legends talk about Saiyans that died of old age, but I have never seen or heard about one. We usually die in combat."

Gohan blinked. "You mean we stay eternally young?"

Bardock chuckled. "It can be very embarrassing. I once flirted with a beautiful girl only to learn she was my Great-grandmother."

His grandson laughed uneasily at that. "That can't have gone well."

"Let me tell you she packed a punch more vicious than…" he stopped talking when a ki ball nailed him right on the back of his head, sending him to crash on an equally off-guard Gohan.

"You are getting lazy, old man", shouted Radditz from above. "Stop yapping with the brat and come play."

"You bet I will", bellowed Bardock half-mirthful, half-annoyed. "I'll kick the next ball down your throat!"

"I'll help!" offered Gohan a bit too eagerly, capsulating his sketches and cracking his knuckles. "This little game of yours sounds more and more interesting", he added, causing Radditz to gulp and the rest to start trying to convince him to join their team.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan entered Bulma's lab, not surprised to see Trunks on a mattress at a corner. The tiny Saiyan, barely six months old, had finished his fifth milk bottle and was busy playing with a pile of discarded gears. Gohan noticed in disbelief that said gears, made of durable steel, sported very deep teeth marks.

"Hi, Trunks!" he hailed merrily, catching the baby's attention.

Trunks turned to regard him, a very comical and forced frown on his face.

Gohan laughed. "Your daddy came and taught you that one, right?"

"Da'i", agreed Trunks, giggling afterwards. He open his arms wide, then imitated the throwing of a ki ball, sending a large gear flying instead. Gohan ducked in time as it passed above him, ricocheting off the wall and leaving a dent. "da'i", he repeated.

"And then you ask why I'm thinking of wishing myself a Saiyan", commented a newly arrived Bulma, wearily regarding the wall that was full of similar dents.

"He is a handful", agreed Gohan smiling. "Very strong for his age and very able to use his power." He sobered when he thought it better. "Are you…"

Bulma sighed and indicated her weird, high-tech belt. "I'm testing a new reaction shield. It should keep me mostly safe. I refuse to become afraid of my own son just because he is hundreds of times stronger than me", she added, lifting and holding her baby possessively.

"Ma'a, Go'an", he laughed, prompting both of them to shake their heads.

"What gets to me is that every book about baby care is useless. Apparently Saiyans are born with a full set of teeth that can be replaced over and over again. He should have started eating normal food from day one. Not to mention he can already crawl and babble."

"You can always ask mom", proposed Gohan mirthfully.

"I already did. Chi had it better, though. You had somehow suppressed your powers until the Garlic Jr. incident." Shaking her head, she went on. "So, what can I do for you?"

Gohan produced a datapad with a parts list. "I was wondering if you can get me these things. Some need special clearance to order."

Bulma raised a brow, scanning said list carefully. "Yes, I can see why these would be hard to get." Pausing for a while, he regarded him intently. "Why are you building a spacecraft, thinking of going for a trip?", she asked slyly.

Gohan laughed nervously. "It's a bit complicated. A Saiyan thing really."

The bluette frowned, indicating Trunks. "I'm interested. Do tell."

A lengthy explanation later, Bulma nodded with sympathy. "Poor dear, you just can't get a break."

"It's not that bad. I mean, I feel guilty for having to leave the planet, not to mention mom and by brother, but I can't help being excited", he explained.

She nodded in response. "If nothing else, it will be educational. Don't worry about Chi, I'll make sure she'll be fine."

Gohan sighed in relief. "Thanks Bulma. It means a lot to me."

"I bet. Why are you making a new design from scratch, though? We still have the plans for the one that took your father to Namek. I have two of them ready, too."

The hybrid frowned. "No offence, but I don't want to travel inside a metal octopus unless I really have to."

"Hey, they're build for practicality, not looks!" she complained miffed.

Gohan smirked evilly at that. "I tested one of them last week. Took it for a ride around the solar system. Honestly, Bulma, it might be fast but it steers like a venerable cow."

"Think you can do better, buster", she challenged.

The hybrid's smirk almost reached his ears. "Glad you asked", he retorted, producing a thick stack of sketches.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan opened his eyes and sighed. It was exactly three months after the Cell games and his mother's condition was starting to get visible. Her mood swings were becoming more and more fierce, but he was glad the cravings had yet to start. A month ago, after he had told Bulma of his Pilgrimage, she had revealed his mother's intend to send him to attend school as soon as the new year would start. Normally he would have –grudgingly-complied, but school would clash with the trip he would need to go to.

Bulma had given him a solution, suggesting he could petition to take the high-school exams and be done with it as she had done when she was a kid. However, when he realized he had already learned everything he would need for that ever since he was six, he had decided to go a step further.

"Hello, Mrs Briefs", greeted Gohan as he hastily passed through the kitchen. "I'll just take one of the food capsules today, I'm in a hurry."

"Ok dear, take care", responded Bulma's mother, that was busy cooking. She resumed humming, stopping only when another person entered her domain.

"Hi, Mrs Briefs. I don't have time to try your delicious cooking today."

"No problem, Gohan", she replied smiling. "Fly safely!"

Three minutes later, another greeting came her way. "Good morning, Mrs Briefs. It smells really nice."

She giggled content at that. "Want to try some, dear?"

Gohan shook his head in regret. "Sorry, no time, have to fly."

"I'll save you some so don't be afraid to stay out late", replied Bunny Briefs as he left.

"Bye, Mrs Briefs", came yet again Gohan's voice as he passed through the kitchen. "I'm in a hurry, but if you need something, I can buy it to you on my way back."

She waved him off. "I'm fine, Gohan. I'd hate to make you late."

Twenty seconds later, she stopped her work and blinked, turning around and regarding the empty room. "Oh dear", she lamented. "I used the wrong kind of mushrooms and the fumes got me."

Four clones of Gohan flew towards different directions, each reaching a different university and each taking an exhausting succession of difficult exams. The results would take a while to come, but the demi-Saiyan was confident.

"Becoming a scholar, check. Now for some training…"

**-d-b-z-**

"Truffles with pine-apple filling."

Dende concentrated a bit, scanning his domain. "Orange star city, fifth sector, fourth lane, number 43."

Gohan nodded gratefully, bringing two fingers on his forehead and vanishing. Dende resumed his meditation, knowing it wouldn't last long.

Gohan popped out of thin air minutes later. "Sweet and sour Brontosaurus steak."

"South Capital, sector F, Satan avenue, number 66", replied the young guardian, glancing at his friend with compassion.

Piccolo that had been meditating nearby, twitched annoyed.

Peace only lasted ten minutes. "Fig-filled cake with sweet potato cream icing and white chocolate base", declared Gohan, sounding a bit haggard.

Dente concentrated again, this time taking longer. "No luck on Earth, but I know a place. Otherworld, second High Sphere, Elysium City, next to the Muses theater. Ask for a Metamorian called Xovox and tell him you want a xplat cake with no cyanide."

The hybrid made a kill-me-now-please face but nodded, teleporting after some brief focusing.

Piccolo sighed, opening his eyes. "Ok, what is the deal?" he demanded.

The younger Namekian smiled slightly. "Gohan is on craving fulfillment duty. I think it's great training for both of us", he explained, causing his mentor to roll his eyes.

**-d-b-z-**

Vegeta entered one of the more isolated Capsule Corp hangars, not sure what to expect. Gohan would usually hide his power on instinct, but today he was also babysitting Trunks and the infant's power level shone like a star. It was six months after the Cell games and his rival's son had been appearing for sparring less and less often.

The prince was briefly startled when a purple blur flashed before him. Slightly raising his power level, he gawked at Trunks that was carrying a heavy-looking crate while dashing. When he had first seen his son, he had initially been disappointed Trunks looked that much like a human. Purple hair was completely unheard of in Saiyan culture. That disappointment had only lasted until he had gauged his power level. The only stronger newly-born ever recorded was Brolly.

"Go'an! Big box, big!" demanded the younger demi-Saiyan.

Gohan emerged from what looked like a giant metallic shell. A prototype spacecraft under construction, noted Vegeta with interest. While no certified engineer, he had followed the same path as Bardock, unlike Nappa who had dismissed it as grunt work. To this day, he had yet to miss his imbecilic bodyguard.

"Open it and give me a number four wrench", requested the older hybrid, diving back into his work and leaving a hand extended to wait for the tool.

Trunks plugged a thumb in his mouth, using the fingers of his other hand to silently count to four. Nodding satisfied, he tried to open the crate, ripping its cap off the hinges when the latch frustrated him. Vegeta watched amused as his son discarded the covering, tossing it half-way through a nearby wall, and started rummaging until he produced the correct wrench. The infant looked up and frowned. Gohan had not realized it, but his hand was too high for Trunks to reach. Gritting his teeth, the purple-haired Saiyan slowly levitated a meter off the floor, depositing the tool just before he lost his concentration and fell. Instead of crying, he proceeded to become reduced to giggles.

"Perhaps I should start training the brat", mused Vegeta, awed despite himself. For his age, Trunks' ki control was impressive, especially since it was a conscious effort and not a survival instinct. At seven months, he was better than the average four year old Saiyan. "Brat! Have you been corrupting my son with this pitiful Earthling project of yours?" he demanded, causing Gohan to jump, dent something with his head and utter a curse that would have caused Chichi to ground him for a month.

"Good morning to you too, Vegeta", replied the hybrid sarcastically, shooting him a nasty glare while rubbing his head.

Trunks, on the other hand, let a gasp then zipped to his father, hugging the older Saiyan's leg. "Hi Da'i. I help Go'an with cra'aft", he announced proudly.

Vegeta's first instinct was to swat him away. His years under Frieza's reign had made him to hate and fear all physical contact. Cringing at the thought and cursing the tyrant's name for perhaps the millionth time, he instead patted his son awkwardly on the head, looking away when Trunks beamed at him and laughed.

"It looks different that the woman's designs", he noted, indicating the unfinished hull. The central compartment was still spherical, albeit larger, but a thick ring encircled the upper body and a very large dome was sitting unfinished on the top. The landing gear was fully retractable, he observed satisfied, as well as far sturdier than Bulma's designs.

Gohan grinned wickedly. "I like traveling in style", he responded.

"You are just spoiled", groused Vegeta annoyed. "A space pod can do the same thing."

The hybrid smirked. "Suspended animation during travel sucks. This ship will have normal living quarters, an advanced gravity room that can turn into an observation or a battle deck, ki absorbers to replenish its fuel and engines fifty times faster than your precious pods."

Vegeta regarded the spacecraft with renewed respect. "What about weapon systems?"

Gohan scratched his head. "I have designed four laser turrets that can actually walk all over the hull, two explosive missile launchers, a full countermeasure array and a kinetic projectile cannon."

The older Saiyan frowned. "It's decent but not nearly enough for a solo trip, especially for such a large craft. With the pods we could instantly expand an atmosphere containment field and attack enemies directly."

Gohan nodded and connected two nearby power cables. The unfinished dome on the top of the spaceship started moving, rapidly folding away. "That's what I meant battle deck. The same field that is normally used to protect the gravity room walls keeps the air inside. You can reverse its polarity and allow ki to exit but not enter. A ki adept can fire blasts freely while being protected from retaliation."

Vegeta grinned. "If the warrior thing doesn't work out for you, you could make a fortune designing battleships", he mocked, his grin widening when Gohan responded with a universal gesture.

"Go'an did the naughty finger!" exclaimed Trunks while pointing, causing the other hybrid to groan.

**-d-b-z-**

It was nine months after Cell and Gohan was nervous. With the spacecraft finished, he would try and find any excuse to stay around his mother. Chichi had first thought it was cute, but after a week of constant hovering she started becoming annoyed. She first thought to try and give him something else to do, preferably far away, but Gohan would simply clone himself, always keeping one of his aspects within a three-meter radius of his very pregnant mother. The first time she had seen him using the split form, she had freaked out, of course, but Gohan had remained adamant about using and abusing the technique.

After that, she had tried the Saiyan way, letting her mood swings looser. She soon realized that hitting Gohan with her pan while he was powered up to his max would only ruin her pans. Her son would shrug off the hits like so many raindrops. Bursting into tears was even less effective. Instead of scaring him away, it just prompted him to give her a very careful and controlled hug while he completely ignored any threats or hysterics.

"You know I won't vanish if you take your eyes off me, don't you, Gohan", she asked one afternoon, looking away from the book she had been reading. Gohan was seated just behind her, also holding a book, but she was not fooled in the least. She could feel his eyes locked on her every time she turned away and it was becoming creepy.

"I'm just a bit worried about you, mom", he replied, somewhat embarrassed. "The baby is close, after all."

"A bit worried?" she exclaimed. "Surely in the same way the dragonballs are **a bit** magical."

His response was to laugh sheepishly, a hand behind his head. Seeing him performing his father's trademark expression would leave her a bittersweet feeling, but also hope. Her husband had died before, after all and he came back in the end.

Chichi sighed. "I'm just pregnant dear, not a cripple. You act as if…" her words failed her as a very distinct feeling she had felt only once before dominated her senses.

"Mom, are you alright?" asked the hybrid urgently. A faint and somehow familiar smell dominated his keen Saiyan senses.

"My water has broken", she exclaimed calmly, perhaps too calmly. Inwardly, she was trying not to freak out, shouting to herself it had happened before and trying to persuade herself she could do this without Goku.

To his credit, Gohan took charge in milliseconds. He created a clone that teleported immediately to where Bulma was, while his first aspect gently picked up Chichi and left the ground, levitating in the corridors at a brisk but comfortable pace.

"Hurry up", she demanded, urging him to go faster. She could withstand the inertia and wanted to reach the medical center as fast as possible. Gohan was tempted to wrap there at once, but didn't want to risk it. Instant Transmission could cause complications.

Bulma was waiting for them outside the center, having powered up the equipment inside, including a horde of helper robots. She didn't bat an eye when the Gohan clone carrying Chichi merged back with the one next to her. "I'll take care of everything now, Gohan. You can wait here", she recommended sounding like a paragon of calmness.

"It's ok dear. I'll be fine so stay here", added Chichi, putting on a brave smile.

Gohan, visibly pale, shook his head. "I'm staying by your side, mom", he declared, muting the rest of Bulma's forthcoming complains with a vicious glare.

The bluette sighed, urging mother and son inside.

**-d-b-z-**

During his life and death, Goku had been at the receiving end of many punches, some pathetically weak, others indescribably strong. As he crashed through Grand Kai's planet, though, cleanly piercing the celestial body while keeping most of his momentum, he decided nobody had ever punched him as hard as his son had just done. The Saiyan was barely clinging to consciousness and he had been transformed and powered up to his max.

While Goku felt really proud Gohan was so strong, he was also worried about his oldest child. He chided himself for not noticing the signs before, but hindsight would always prove to be a bitch of the Saiyan kind. Gohan had been visiting often, but as Chichi's pregnancy progressed he also seemed to change. He gradually appeared to be more and more tired and perhaps a bit too cheerful.

Goku was expecting his youngest son's arrival and had asked Baba to show him his birth. He also expected Gohan to come bearing the news as soon as he made sure his mother and new brother were healthy. What he didn't expect was Gohan's request to use the Namekian dragonballs and wish him back to life. The hybrid had stopped talking about that months before and Goku had allowed himself to believe Gohan had accepted his death.

The Earth-raised Saiyan sighed again as his body crashed through the Serpent Road, shattering a large portion. If he had known, he would have readied a more diplomatic answer instead of a simple negative. Gohan had seemingly unleashed months of frustration, changing from happy to ferally enraged in an instant.

"This is going to hurt", muttered Goku, just before he crashed on Hell, leveling a mountain and digging a crater a few kilometers wide in its place. Remarkably, he retained his consciousness, narrowly dodging a lance of super-condensed ki that exploded right in the middle of the crater, leaving a hole that soon filled his crater with lava. "Now, son, I think you need to calm down a bit", he suggested, squinting towards a figured that appeared to be in the middle of a star of golden energy.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" demanded the hybrid. "I have been calm long enough", he spat. "You have been up here for nine months. It has been more than enough to get rid of any Pilgrimage-induced urges you may have. Urges you never warned me about, by the way."

Goku returned to his feet with a bit of wincing. "I didn't think it was a Saiyan thing", he defended. "The first time I heard about it was from you."

"You never think it's a Saiyan thing, do you?" spat the hybrid angrily. Goku suppressed a sigh of relief. Mere anger was an improvement compared to his previous berserk rage, even if the words stung more than he would admit. "You keep pretending you are nothing but a human when we both know the truth. You never really accepted what you are and yet you still act like a Saiyan in every way that really counts. How many times must the fact bite your ass before you learn better?"

Goku was shocked by the profanity. Gohan was usually a very polite child. "If your mother heard you say..."

An aura explosion interrupted him and Gohan resumed his ranting. "Mom is not here", he hissed. "She is back on Earth, taking care of your son alone, just because you can't be bothered to return."

"Now, Gohan, you know that's not true. I love all of you dearly", returned Goku plainly. It was no promise, no conviction and no declaration, merely a simple direct and truthful statement.

It still caused Gohan's rage to be snuffed like so many candles. "I hate it how I can't stay angry at you for long", he responded wistfully. "I could beat you into a bloody pulp right here and now and yet it would change nothing, not even your opinion of me", he added, landing and dropping back to base form, facing away from the other Saiyan.

Goku approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, noting with satisfaction that Gohan pulled back with hesitation.

"As I have told you, I will have to leave Earth for a while", declared the hybrid calmly. "I will be visiting with the Instant transmission, of course, but only briefly. Mom and Goten will be all alone if you stay here."

His father sighed. "The others will take care of them, even Vegeta. And I will also keep an eye now that I know you'll be away, even if I can't involve directly. I want you to have fun on your trip, Gohan. Do not see it as a burden because that would defeat its purpose", he advised.

Gohan nodded. "Don't think this is over dad. I will yet find a way to drag you back to the living world." His expression changed into a wicked smirk worthy of the Saiyan prince. "In fact, I may have found a way."

Goku blinked. "A way to do what?"

His son ignored the question. "I will leave three months from now, just after my twelfth birthday. Just after I summon Shenron to fulfill two of my wishes."

The pureblood Saiyan frowned at that. "You know I can't be brought back to life without wanting to", he reminded him. "And the Earth dragonballs can't do it, either."

Gohan shook his head amused. "Bulma was right. Outside of a fight you guys don't have enough imagination to escape a paper bag. I won't ask the dragon to bring you back to life, I'll just give you an option", he hardly explained.

"An option?", echoed Goku puzzled. "What do you mean."

To his exasperation, Gohan had already teleported back to Earth.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked the thin air, indicating the newly created lava pool behind him, full with Serpent Road pieces.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter Corner:**

Gohan: 11,600,000

Gohan ssj2 (enraged): 4,640,000,000 min, fluctuating up to 5 times as much.

Bardock: 480,000

Goku: 10,100,000

Goku ssj (powered up): 1,010,000,000

Radditz: 17,000

Trunks (six months): 14,000

Trunks (seven months): 16,000

Bulma: 6

Bunny Briefs: 2

Vegeta: 7,300,000

Piccolo: 520,000,000

Dende: 350

Goten (in vivo, third month): 400

Chichi (pregnancy osmosis, third month): 350

Goten (in vivo, fourth month): 1200

Chichi (pregnancy osmosis, fourth month): 1000

Goten (in vivo, sixth month): 4000

Chichi (pregnancy osmosis, sixth month): 3600

Goten (in vivo, ninth month): 8000

Chichi (pregnancy osmosis, ninth month): 7500

Goten (birth): 8750

Chichi (recovering): 300

**-d-b-z-**

Thank you all for your reviewing responses. You really motivate me to write faster. Also, I refuse to apologize for some of this chapter's horrible gags.

Trunks' and Goten's levels might seem high, but they can hardly use their power. They just know enough instinctively as to not blow themselves up.

Stay tuned for the next chapter for a dragon summoning and Gohan's first adventures in outer space.


	9. The first parsec into trouble

**Chapter 9: The first parsec into trouble  
**

**-d-b-z-**

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth. Arise, Shenron!"

The sky rapidly turned black as swarms of dark clouds completely bloated the sun. The seven dragonballs started pulsating faster and faster, releasing their bound dragon above the Lookout. Gohan watched in awe as the mystical reptile unfolded, scales gleaming with their own, mesmerizing light. Gathering the dragonballs had been surprisingly easy, mainly because of the instant transmission and the fact Gohan had sought them out as soon as they activated.

"You have awakened me from my slumber and so I shall grant you two wishes. State you first wish", boomed the Earth dragon god, causing every surface to vibrate.

Dende and Piccolo stood to the side, trying to hide their uneasiness. Their Saiyan friend hadn't told them what he was going to wish for, even though he had requested they stood as witnesses.

Gohan took a big breath and concentrated, very carefully reciting his first wish. "Shenron, my first wish is a wish of protection. I wish that should any of my allies, friends or relatives ever find themselves in lethal danger that your power would assist them even if theirs fails."

The dragon nodded slightly, his eyes glowing red. Both Dende and Piccolo felt a faint tendril of magic touching their spirit and knew they were included in the wish. "Your wish has been granted. Within my power, I shall shield them. Forever shall your bloodline be protected thus. Now, state your next wish."

Gohan looked very relieved, now feeling a bit readier to leave Earth. A smirk dominated his face. The second wish would be both a gift and a curse to his father. "I wish that my father, Son Goku, would eternally gain the knowledge, ability and capability to easily resurrect himself any amount of times with as little energy as possible and as fast as possible."

What seemed like a faint smile crossed the dragon's features, prompting the Namekians to blink in disbelief and Gohan's smirk to widen. "I applaud your sense of irony, Gohan Son. Your wish has been granted."

The demi-Saiyan bowed in respect. "You have my thanks, mighty dragon."

"Until the next summoning", he finished, vanishing just before the balls shot upwards, scattering all around the globe like golden meteors.

"That was very creative, Gohan", beamed Dende. "By giving Goku the power to return by himself you bypassed both the dragon's resurrection limit and his own reluctance."

Piccolo nodded. "The wording you used was very peculiar, though", he commented, regarding his former student carefully. "You made it certain that Son can return very easily, perhaps too easily."

Gohan shrugged. "I made sure that he has easy access and that nothing he might do will cause him to forget. How often do you think he will be tempted to use his new technique, if only to test it out."

The older Namekian shook his head amused. "You compel him to return without impairing his free will. I see I taught you well, Gohan. This must be yet the most evil thing you've ever done", he teased, causing the hybrid to flush. "The next time we face a crisis, he will be here."

**-d-b-z-**

"Do you really have to go, Gohan", asked Chichi critically.

The hybrid sighed, smiling at his brother as he held him. Goten clapped happily. "We already talked about it, mom. I have to go on this trip. It's a Saiyan thing and I can't help it. You know very well that I can visit any time with the Instant Transmission."

Chichi half-hugged her son with one hand while Trunks clang on his leg tightly. "Gohan, don't go", he demanded, trying hard not to cry. His father frowned upon weakness, after all.

Gohan kneeled next to the pint-sized Saiyan, indicating his brother. "I'll visit often, but only if you promise to take care of Goten", he replied.

Trunks sniffed, but nodded.

"But what about your studies?" riposted Chichi exasperated. "I was going to enroll you in middle school this year."

Gohan barely suppressed a smirk, having been prepared for that angle. Removing a capsule from his pocket and opening it, he gave his mother a stack of papers.

"What is…" she started, her eyes widening so much the others thought they might spill out.

"That's just some certificates", he replied, sounding indifferent. "The first is from Orange Star Highschool, certifying I have successfully passed the final exams, with a perfect score I might add. The rest are diplomas from half a dozen universities, including science, mathematics and bio-technology degrees."

"My baby is a scholar", wailed the Ox princess delighted, fainting from the shock seconds later. Gohan caught her with one arm, nodding to Bulma, who threw another capsule without missing a beat. A couch appeared in the middle of the garden and he deposited his mother there.

"Will you be leaving while she's out, kid?" asked Bulma somewhat wistfully. She could feel her adventuring bone twitching.

Gohan passed Goten to her and nodded. "I'd better, before she thinks to ask where I'm going. She'll never let me otherwise and I don't want to lie."

"You'd better not die out there, brat", groused Vegeta. "The star map data I gave you might be a bit outdated, but be careful when you enter the Icean Empire. Frieza, Cooler and their father might be dead and without them Saiyans probably won't be hunted, but people will still be afraid of you." He paused a bit, hesitating to hope. "If you find any more Saiyans out there, try to learn where and how they live, but avoid telling them where they can find me", he requested, uncharacteristically meekly.

"Sure thing Vegeta", he replied, giving him a thumbs-up. "I'll drop by Dende's Lookout and take off from there."

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan opened his eyes and yawned, not sure where he was for a minute. A smile came to his face when he remembered. After taking off and making sure everything worked properly, he had decided to sleep while his body became accustomed to outer space. 'Icarus II' as his spacecraft was named, possessed an advanced artificial gravity system, but his senses could still tell the difference.

Gohan let out a deep sigh of relief. He had tried to ignore the Pilgrimage urges, but they had kept getting stronger and stronger. Vegeta had warned him that Saiyans who did not heed the call would eventually go crazy. The hybrid shuddered to think what would happen if his mind went the way of Brolly. Now that he had left Earth behind him, he felt a huge weight leaving his shoulders.

While he didn't have a set goal in mind, Vegeta had helped him pick his first destination. The Saiyan prince was probably the most experienced space traveler on Earth, after all. His first stop would be a refueling station at the edge of the Great Narcissus Nebula. Vegeta had explained that the station was right next to the only safe passage through the Nebula's hazardous vapors and that it attracted many backwater planet visitors. An ideal place to exchange currency and news.

Five hours later, his ship was hailed by what he hoped was the station. "_This is Space Station Ratcor. Unidentified ship, please state your name and purpose."_

Gohan took a deep breath to calm down, then responded. "This is private craft Icarus II, inbound for trading purposes. Requesting docking permission." Checking the sensors, he managed to pinpoint the station's position and receive a visual image. The hyper-structure resembled a giant top, a transparent dome at its upper end that housed what looked like a small city.

The answer came back seconds later, although each second felt like a century to the hybrid. "I read you Icarus II. I have determined your craft type and have assigned the appropriate docking point. I'll transmit the docking data immediately. This station has no docking fee. Enjoy your stay."

The lack of docking fee was another reason he had selected this station. Vegeta has explained that smart station owners would gain ten times as much from commerce when docking was free.

A standard tractor beam drew the craft closer to the station, leading it between twin metallic pincers to secure it, then a tube extended from the closest airlock and clamped itself on the ship's exit.

Gohan had donned an outfit he had designed himself, a mix between standard 'Saiyan' armor and Piccolo's gi, colored in black, white and red tones, that complemented his special red scouter. Doing his best not to appear as the very excited child he was, he passed through the tube and airlock, entering the main body of the station. Remembering Vegeta's instructions, he removed a key card from a terminal next to his airlock's door, causing it to lock automatically, and kept it in his pocket. .

Regarding his surroundings, he was relieved to see he was not standing out. Almost half the numerous aliens around him wore some kind of armor, while two-thirds were roughly humanoid in appearance. Using his scouter, he translated the many signs adorning the corridor he was standing at, choosing to head for the social center.

What he saw was not exactly what he expected. The chamber was circular and enormous, obviously occupying a full station level. A circular pit was placed in the middle, separated by a forcefield dome, a battle arena, he realized in astonishment. The rest of the center was scaled around the arena like a stadium, each level very wide and featuring tables, chairs and even throne-like seats. There were also many food and drink counters, placed to provide easy access to all patrons, as the place also served as a cafeteria, bar and food court.

A sign, repeated many times in many languages caught Gohan's attention: 'House rules: No spiting, no credit, no fighting. Disputes, competitions and tests of strength are to be held in the arena as long as both parties agree. Killing in any way, shape or form is prohibited within the station grounds. Offenders will be kicked out and/or spaced.'

The half-Saiyan couldn't help but smile at the message, imagining the kind of mess that would have led to such directives. He noticed there were many relatively high power levels, although very few close to the Ginyu Force. Letting his senses perform an in-depth scan, he pinpointed the two strongest individuals, both close to each other and both rudimentary hiding their strength.

The first was a cloaked short figure sitting on a barstool and sipping a drink. Its features were concealed by a black hood, but that wasn't rare among the patrons. The second, a bit stronger, power level actually belonged to the female bartender behind the counter. Gohan gasped aloud when he saw her. Her muscled yet lithe physique and her spiky black hair were decent clues, but what sealed the deal was the brown tail, wrapped proudly around her waist.

The hybrid approached her station, throwing glances at her while trying to remain inconspicuous. He casually climbed on one of the barstools, next to the concealed figure, pretending to watch one of the fights below.

"Hey kid. Staring at me all day is quite natural, given my good looks, but I won't bite if you have questions to ask ", teased the Saiyan bartender, causing Gohan to jump.

The cloaked figure beside him giggled in amusement, causing his face to flush even more. "Sorry about that", he apologized. "It's just that I haven't seen many Saiyans working behind a counter."

She chuckled at that. "It's hardly any rarer than meeting a polite Saiyan like you, but you being a half-breed tops my occupation any day", she replied casually, smirking at his wide eyes. "The name's Leryce, kid. Welcome on Ratcor station."

"I'm Gohan", he replied, still off-balance. "How did you know I was a Saiyan, never mind half-Saiyan?"

The older female tapped her nose. "Our olfactory senses can be honed to tell these things. Normally, I would be able to tell you what your other half is from, but I've never encountered that scent before. From some unknown isolated planet, I would guess."

Gohan nodded an affirmative, not keen to reveal any details about Earth. "Few from my home planet travel in space", he responded vaguely. "I'm actually on my first Pilgrimage and I was wondering where I can exchange my gemstones for some galactic credits."

Leryce whistled at that. "Your first Pilgrimage? That brings back memories", she commented nostalgically. "Show me what you have and I'll exchange them for you, no trouble." She would have went on, when her face darkened, her eyes staring at a group coming their way.

As the bartender muttered a curse, Gohan turned and barely kept from gawking. The group was consisted of five very alive Saiyans, all decked in standard armor and scouters. Even more peculiarly, while the crowd tried to steer away from their path, there was no riot caused. Here he thought his race was extinct, while everything pointed that Saiyan appearances were relatively common.

"Ekel and his gang", declared Leryce loudly, her voice charged with contempt. "To what do we own the displeasure?"

The head of the team, an average-sized Saiyan with dark brown, short hair, saluted her smiling. "Now, don't be like that, Leryce. We Saiyans should stick together."

She actually smirked at that. "I remember last time how I stuck my fist in your face. Are you here for another ass-kicking, Ekel, or do you intend to stay civil for once?"

He seemed embarrassed at that. "You did not exactly kick my ass last time", he complained miffed.

"But, boss, you were out cold for three days", reminded him one of his companions, a Saiyan with the size of a bear and probably its intelligence. He received an elbow in the gut in response.

"How about this? I can get you out of this place, baby. I'm sure you would prefer a life of excitement instead of staying a barmaid", he added arrogantly.

She chuckled in disbelief. "Shows how much of an idiot you are, Ekel. Disregarding the fact I'm probably old enough to be your grandmother", she started, drawing a double-take from Gohan that was watching the drama unfold. "Or the fact that I've had enough excitement in my life to last me for a long time, I actually like it here. Now, keep your little tail to yourself and either order something or scram", she finished with a condescending tone.

Ekel huffed defeated. "Give me the usual, then", he barked, slamming the credits on the counter. "Out of the way, runt", he added as an afterthought, pushing the cloaked figure rudely. Though the person beneath the cloak was stronger than the Saiyan, it was caught off guard, resulting in its hood falling back.

Gohan gasped when he saw what looked like a first form mini-Frieza underneath. The facial highlights were green instead of pink, the horns were much shorter and the forehead shell red instead of purple, but otherwise the resemblance was uncanny.

"A filthy Icean!" exclaimed Ekel loud enough for everyone to hear, overwhelming the soft music playing in the background. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he spat to the floor. "Your kind is not welcome here, scum. Perhaps we should teach a lesson to this Frieza kin, what do you say, boys?" he exclaimed, receiving a guarded affirmative.

Leryce brought her fist down on her counter strong enough to attract their attention. "She has as much of a right to be here as you do, Ekel", she snarled. "In fact, she has more right to be here. She is not a pompous bastard like you."

"Shut up, woman", riposted the other Saiyan critically. "Nothing will get between me and revenge."

The apparently female Icean crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't care what you have against me, but I won't fight you or break the house rules", she snapped.

"I'll break you damn neck", returned Ekel, ready to attack. Before he could, though, Gohan decided to interfere.

"Now, now, let's not wreck this place", he tried, stepping in front of the Icean girl.

"This has nothing to do with you brat", he snarled in contempt.

Gohan raised a brow. "I'm of Saiyan blood, too, you know, but I'm not going around blaming random bystanders."

The older Saiyan sneered. "Then you must know what her race has done. Our homeworld is gone because of scum like her."

The hybrid sighed. "Frieza blew up planet Vegeta, not his race. By the same logic, all Saiyans are genocide-causing planet traders", he stated flatly.

"What do you know", sneered Ekel, although he did hesitate a bit. "You are just a brat with a power level of 2500. Strong, but nothing compared to us grown-ups", he added after checking his scouter.

Gohan sighed again and decided that if a show of power was needed, he would give them one. He slightly raised his power level, not noticing the Icean's gasp or Leryce's smirk.

The Saiyans' scouters beeped in unison. "Hey, boss, his level is at 60,000 now", gulped another of his friends.

Ekel frowned. "Your scouter's broken again", he decided, eyeing Gohan carefully. The hybrid glared at him and he actually took a step back. He would have left without a fight, but then disaster struck.

The little dispute had attracted quite a crowd, among them many intoxicated patrons that were looking for a fight, in or out of the arena. All hell broke loose when a slurring voice came from within said crowd. "Look at the mighty Saiyan, cowering before such a tiny cub."

What followed was pure chaos. Ekel snarled, attacking Gohan immediately. Rolling his eyes, the hybrid casually flicked him away, careful to only knock him out instead of caving in his skull. In response, his teammates instinctively released a ki barrage, which he dodged, nodding when the Icean behind him also dodged with ease. Unfortunately, the stray blasts ran unchecked. One of them struck a semi-drunk patron, a mountain of a reptile that yelped in indignation, turned around and punched the closest alien he could find, sending him right in the face of another alien. The new victim shook his head to clear it, then tossed his table towards his assailant, hitting another bystander instead. Gohan, Leryce and the Icean watched in disbelief as the whole chamber was reduced to a battlefield in mere seconds.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan ducked under a hurled bottle, letting it crash on the face of an alien that was trying to catch him off guard. He half-heartedly blocked a high kick with his forearm, causing the attacker to bounce backwards, then drove an elbow to another alien's gut, while staring at a weak incoming ki ball and deflecting it with a mere telekinetic burst.

Feeling a stronger assailant coming his way, he pivoted on the spot while firing a ki beam upwards to hit two bar patrons that had attempted to start a dog-pile. His fist stopped right before Leryce's face, while she also held back a palm strike intended for his forehead.

"Sorry about that", apologized Gohan sheepishly, placing a hand at the back of his head while conveniently blocking a stray punch. "I didn't expect this to go so wrong", he added, wincing a bit as a major ki blast exploded in the distance, followed by screams of pain.

Leryce sighed, shaking her head and casually sending a cone of ki to her left, intercepting three would-be attackers. "It's not your fault, kid. There are always bums spoiling for a fight here and they are only looking for an excuse", she explained, her tail wrapping around the neck of a prospective back-stabber and crashing his skull to the floor, knocking him out.

Gohan nodded, forming a weak barrier around him and causing three males and two females leaping for him to perform an insect-on –the-windshield impression. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he inquired, flicking at a forehead and sending another attacker flying.

The older Saiyan happily nodded, back-kicking another female at the groin, which was hurtful indeed. "Take a look at the arena", she prompted. Gohan flared his ki a bit, clearing the bodies from the space around and above him and rising slightly. In the middle of the sea of brawlers, he noted that the energy dome separating the arena had vanished and that the whole pit was filled to the brim with some sort of bluish liquid. He returned to Leryce just as she slapped away three aliens with the back of her hand. "The plan is to throw everyone we can in the soup", she joked, extending her palm and projecting an invisible blast that pushed part of the crowd towards said pit. Above the mayhem, Gohan registered splashing and yelping sounds.

"What's in there?" he asked a bit leery as his hand casually caught and incinerated a thrown chair.

The bartender smirked, catching another chair and smashing it against a barely harder skull. "It's cutting edge rejuvenation liquid, similar to the one used in regeneration tanks, only breathable and filled with sedatives. It will keep the chaps alive and cozy until the medical staff can sort them out", she clarified, throwing a hand behind her head to grab a face, then tossing its heavyset owner towards part of the mob.

Gohan smiled satisfied, then casually tripled his power level, causing Leryce to blink in disbelief. Deciding to get a bit more serious, he phased out of sight. The only indication of where he had been was the sight of unconscious bodies being tossed towards the central medical pool. To make things worse for the rioters, security squads composed of both robots and organics had joined the fray, including a couple more Saiyans to Gohan's continued disbelief.

The hybrid took a moment to consider the walls, noting that while there were many scorch marks, none of them was damaged. He assumed they were maintained by a ki-negation forcefield, similar to a gravity room, for many ki attacks were still washing over them.

As the action started to wane, he noticed that most of the rest of the waitresses and bartenders had also joined the fray, not as successfully as Leryce, but holding their own. Said Saiyan noticed where his attention was and chuckled. "Don't worry about them. I have trained these boys and girls personally for just such an occasion."

Gohan stared at her. "This sort of thing happens often?" he asked dreading the answer.

She casually picked a downed body, tossing it in the pool while nodding. "At least once a month. Before the arena, it would happen every day. Space travel can make people antsy."

"Antsy is not the word", he sighed, snap-kicking one of the last few, barely standing fighters.

Leryce smiled knowingly. "If it's any consolation, the station makes enough money to cover the collateral a hundred times over." At Gohan's distrusting glance, she smiled wider. "I should know, I own the place."

His eyes went wide at that. "You own the whole social center?"

She scoffed at that. "I own the whole station", she corrected.

He shook his head. "I would have never imagined it. Vegeta surely didn't know about that", he replied, covering his mouth a second latter when her eyes narrowed in alarm.

Before either of them could utter another word, a maniac laughter reached their ears. "I'm not done yet, losers."

Leryce rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Ekel, or I will make you", she threatened. Her determination turned to horror, though, when the other Saiyan retrieved a red pill from his armor and gulped it down. "Are you insane?" she demanded.

Gohan was at first puzzled at her reaction, but then blinked as Ekel's power level somehow increased tenfold. "How did he do that?"

"It's a drug. Only lasts for a few seconds, but it's very potent." She was already moving towards him when he formed a very strong ki blast in his hands, still laughing like an idiot. "This will breach the outer hull", she declared frantically, phasing out and super-speeding towards him, knowing she was not fast enough.

At the same time, the tiny Icean sped towards the hyper-charged Ekel from the other side of the chamber, equally frantic and equally knowing she wouldn't reach in time.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter Corner:**

Gohan: 12,000,000

Gohan (suppressed levels): 2500-60,000-180,000

Vegeta: 7,500,000

Chichi: 320

Goten: 11,000

Trunks: 18,000

Leryce: 170,000

The Icean: 130,000

Ekel: 30,000

Ekel (chemically supercharged): 300,000

Average patron: 1500

Ekel's team (average apiece): 15,000

**-d-b-z-**

Nothing like a minor cliffhanger to spice up a dull week. Consider this bar fight a small prelude of things to come. Don't fret about Gohan having it easy. He will eventually find a challenge stronger than him. For now he must learn to control his mouth, throwing Vegeta's name around like that is not wise.

All Saiyan names I invent are vegetable puns as per normal, even the station itself. See if you can find them.

If you are interested in my other stories, you'll unfortunately have to wait. I'm not completely abandoning anything, but I take what inspiration comes to me. Keep those reviews coming!


	10. Saiyan Legends

**Chapter 10: Saiyan Legends**

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan took advantage of the different perception granted to him by his high power level and considered his options faster than the rest of the room could even start thinking. Ekel had already finalized his blast, meaning that even if he knocked him out, he would still have to take care of it, too, or risk the station's integrity. Using a solar flare would immobilize the super-charged Saiyan long enough, as well as any unwanted spectators, but he could only rudimentary perform it and thus he didn't have enough time.

Instant Transmission would be ineffective, too. While teleporting was spontaneous, focusing was not. Knocking him out, then running and intercepting the blast would need enough time and a high enough power level that would blow up every scouter in the station except his own. The only choice was to raise then lower his power level too fast for the devices to register, but not high enough to leave traceable residue behind.

Gohan raised his power to a sixth of its base max, super-speeding towards Ekel that seemed immobile to his eyes. Even though Leryce had started moving before him, he casually passed her without her noticing. Reaching Ekel, he jabbed two fingers inside the ki ball, channeling his own power and diffusing it, while simultaneously and very gently chopping at the older Saiyan's neck. Not a second after he had started moving, he dropped his power back to its initial level.

What he hadn't calculated, though, was the two females that were heading towards his position, too fast to perceive their target had been neutralized. Before Ekel's unconscious body could reach the floor, Leryce and the Icean collided with Gohan, all three of them going down in a pile of graceless limbs.

"Ow", complained the Icean, trying to disentangle herself from the others while nursing her forearm.

Leryce, wiping a trickle of blood from her forehead, glared at Gohan, or at least tried to. "As soon as the world stops spinning, you are going to tell me exactly how much of your strength you are hiding", she groaned.

Gohan, who was the least hurt since his ki was still higher than theirs, laughed nervously at that, helping them both up and returning his power level back to 2500, his resting strength. "And then, you are going to explain how you can push it back so low and so fast", went on the Icean, her face between frown and disbelief.

"Can we not stand in the middle of the place while we are at it?" asked Gohan, suddenly self-conscious. The other two glanced around them and saw the source of the hybrid's uneasiness. The patrons that had not been drawn to the fight, those that had stopped fighting when they were told to, as well as all station personnel were gawking at the three of them, not sure what had just happened, only that they had been saved from probable demise.

The Icean flushed at that, reflexively replacing her hood, while the older Saiyan steadily glared at the crowd. "Nothing to see here, folks", she barked, prompting everyone to get back to their own business. Leading the way, she returned to her counter, leaped behind it, and turned to face the two children that had followed.

The Icean talked first. "Well, Gohan, why don't you start talking", she asked, trying and failing not to sound excited.

Gohan regained his wits and smirked. "You can start by telling me your name."

Her eyes went wide at that and she blushed furiously, the effect enchanted by her purplish-white complexion. She reflexively fiddled with one of the petite horns framing her face. "Sorry about that", she apologized somewhat meekly, so unlike the other Iceans Gohan had met before. "My name is Glacia", she declared somewhat formally after clearing her throat. "Thank you for standing up for me", she added.

The hybrid shrugged. "I knew you are much stronger than those posers, but it was obvious you didn't want to attract attention."

Leryce nodded. "Indeed. The only two in this station that are stronger is Gohan and myself. No one else should be able to even touch you."

Glacia seemed mortified at that. "Are these new types of scouters?" she asked urgently. "Can they trace hidden strength?"

The two Saiyans glanced at each other and laughed. "Nah, we are just using our senses", chirped Leryce. "From what I have seen, it's a very rare skill to have."

Gohan nodded. "It's obvious you started hiding your energy recently. It's enough to trick most scouters, but not someone that has been doing it for years. Ki-sensing comes naturally as you learn to hide better."

"So don't worry too much about being traced. I have been doing ki-sensing for decades and Gohan here is a true prodigy since even I can't tell how deeply his power runs", finished Leryce, causing Gohan to laugh awkwardly.

"So, how deeply does your power run?" asked Glacia bluntly, her previous embarrassment forgotten.

Before Gohan could conjure an appropriate answer, the other Saiyan stopped him. "No, a more important question is what prince Vegeta is to you? I know you let his name slip during the fight."

Glacia forgot her own question and turned to regard him with interest.

Gohan sighed. "Prince Vegeta is… an ally. That and an occasional sparring partner. And before you ask, he doesn't want to be found."

Leryce sighed. "I guess he wouldn't. When I heard the rumors that Frieza killed him on Namek, I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad."

Gohan thought about that. "I know Vegeta has done many horrible things and truthfully I first met him as an enemy, but why did you feel like that?"

The bartender thought about that. "I have always considered the prince a victim. He was put under Frieza's control way too young. There were many Saiyans that fled before planet Vegeta was destroyed, some as soon as the truce with the Icean Empire was signed. We made sure to stay under Frieza's radar, hiding away when his soldiers, including Vegeta, passed through. We weren't sure about his intentions or his loyalties, you know."

Gohan frowned. "I can't blame you. When I first saw him, he couldn't be trusted. He changed, however, after he witnessed Frieza's death. He actually settled down and has always been bitter thinking his whole race is extinct."

"That bastard Frieza has done way too much damage", spat Leryce, before she glanced at Glacia. "No offence meant", she apologized.

The Icean snickered at that. "Don't worry, it's not like my race thought any better of Frieza." The raised brows that met her statement prompted a weary sigh. "My people are very devoted to the ruling family. The Cold reign has been long and very prosperous and tradition demands we follow the royal family no matter the circumstances. King Cold was a cruel leader, but he knew how much he could push the people. He was an evil diplomat. Frieza, however was just a spoiled, barely controlled psycho. He abused his power and would kill anyone speaking against him. Most Iceans hated him with a passion. If he hadn't been killed by the legendary Super Saiyan, we would have somehow done it ourselves."

"The legendary Super Saiyan?" asked Gohan, feigning interest.

Leryce nodded gravely. "Everyone has heard the rumors. The legend is very old, but true nonetheless. They say that after the Super Saiyan killed Frieza, he reappeared in the eastern part of the galaxy and started destroying world after world. None could match him and few survived, but he disappeared again soon afterwards. They even say the Kais themselves interfered."

Glacia sighed. "I heard his name was Brolly or something close. I would have liked to see a Super Saiyan, but he'd probably kill me on sight."

Gohan barely managed to hold back his laughter. "Who knows, there might be more than one Super Saiyans out there, not all of them insane."

Glacia smiled at him, while Leryce regarded him thoughtfully. "You know, I happen to know most of the Super Saiyan legends", she provided, drawing the others' attention. "I'm much older than I look and my old master taught them to me."

Both children beamed at that, proving how young they were despite their power. "Do tell!"

The older Saiyan smiled a bit nostalgically. "Very well. But I must warn you, the name should have been the 'Super Tsufrians' instead."

Glacia blinked. "Weren't the Tsufians a race that fought and lost against the Saiyans?"

Gohan nodded. "I heard they became extinct."

She shook her head at that. "History and legend are usually a chaos of clashing events that can be ordered or changed in many different ways, but I believe my version is as close to the truth as you'll ever hear."

**-d-b-z-**

In the beginning, planet Vegeta didn't have a name and the people didn't call themselves something special because they were not aware of other worlds or races. However, they were named Proteans by later historians.

The Proteans were a recently evolved race, having a very basic social structure. They were all banded together in one great tribe, because while they were strong, the beasts around them were stronger, with hides that endured all by the sharpest of swords and all but the strongest of ki blasts. Back then, the Proteans were like all mortals, subject to the punishment of time with their bodies withering and their minds weakening five generations after they were born.

The Protean leader, wise and strong as he was, died after making the tribe powerful and numerous, leaving in his stead twin heirs to jointly rule the people. The first brother was Saiyah. His body was tall and powerful and fast, while his mind was sharp. The second brother was Tsufriah. His mind was his most lethal weapon, keen and razor-sharp like a blade flooded with ki, while his body was strong and agile.

Their rule was just and benevolent like the rule of the father before them and each gathered many supporters trying to follow their separate paths and excel. However, the two brothers were too different in mind and wit, the one tactical, the other intellectual. Unconsciously they tried to be better than their twin, soon quarreling and arguing and fractionating their people.

The critical point was reached when the goddesses of the Moon and the Sun descended to look for worthy mates among the tribe. The two brothers dueled for their favor, for one possessed the pale beauty of the moon and the other the stunning radiance of the sun.

They fought and fought for three days and three nights without pause, their people watching them with shock and awe. Saiyah was stronger, but Tsufriah was smarter and in the end they proved to be equals, both losing consciousness and falling into sleep's dark grip and exhaustion's bitter mercy.

When they recovered, they looked at each other with sadness. They knew that even if blood and womb and love were shared between them, they could not risk their people because of their selfishness.

The Sun goddess stood at Tsufriah's side and he chose to walk to the west, following his new mate's Star. The Moon goddess took Saiyah's arm and he marched to the east, hurrying towards the Moon's birthing place. Both brothers glanced behind and beheld each other for one last time, tears unwiped and hearts aheavy. Their battlefield had left a scar on the land just as it had left on their soul. Tsufriah vowed that he and his descendants would never venture east of their field of glory and bitterness, while Saiyah swore his own would never step on the west lands. The Proteans were sundered in half, each half following one king and one goddess.

The years passed and the two kings that were brothers grew old and died at exactly the same hour, proving that even destiny may not sever the strongest of bonds. Their mates, eternal goddesses beyond the reach of time, mourned and cried. They left presents to their children that would never fade regardless of the generations flying by. Divine beings as they were, they allowed their divinity to disconnect the sundered Proteans from the weave of time, making their life-span to last millennia.

The Sun goddess glanced at her people one more time, the people that now called themselves Tsufrians. The west of the world was rich and green, causing them to wane in body while they trained their minds. However, should any Tsufrian strive to maintain his power high and should any trained Tsufrian face overwhelming odds, they were given the gift of the golden power, their goddess making their hair golden as her Sun and their eyes blue like thunder.

The Moon goddess hailed her people one more time, the people that now called themselves Saiyans. The east of the world was barren and harsh, causing them to wane in mind as they trained their bodies. However, the beasts of the east were larger and hungrier and the Saiyans struggled. To help them survive, their goddess gave them the gift of the beast, changing their tails to trap the light of her Moon and increasing their size and power, while changing their eyes to red to reflect the color of the sky in which her Moon hung and the fire that was their spirit.

Their work done, the two goddesses left to meet their mates again in the world beyond, but they were never forgotten. As for Tsufrians and Saiyans, they kept the pact for eons untold and populated their respective halves, the first forming a large kingdom while the second separating into small nomadic tribes.

However, the peace did not last, for the world was spherical and the west of the west was the east of the east. Meeting after so long, the two people that were once one eyed each other with mistrust and hostility, and thus the age of innocence ended.

**-d-b-z-**

"And that's the most accurate and condensed version", finished Leryce, satisfied she still held their attention.

"Goddesses?" inquired Glacia a bit disbelieving.

The older Saiyan shrugged. "They could have been anything, from stranded ancient aliens to Kais to mere symbols. The two people did have common roots, however and this version of legend was the same in both cultures before they met again."

Gohan rubbed his chin. "If the 'golden power' was a Tsufrian trait, how did the Saiyans acquire it?"

The bartender smirked. "That's another, much longer story, which happens to be historical fact. The short version is that Vegeta the First that united the Saiyans and conquered the Tsufrians was in fact a Saiyan-Tsufrian hybrid. His father was the king of the strongest Saiyan tribe and his mother the second child of the Tsufrian king. Her older brother tried to kill her after their father died, because she had been declared the official heir, despite being younger."

Glacia nodded. "That's not strange for my culture. Frieza was younger, but he was declared the Cold heir because of his power."

Leryce went on. "The Tsufrian heir fled the capital and was rescued by the Saiyan chieftain. The story gets a bit descriptive after that", she added to the other's embarrassment, "but the short version is they mated and actually formed a mate-bond, very rare even back then. Their first son was Vegeta the First, the same one that united the Saiyan tribes and attacked the Tsufrians during the full moon."

Gohan frowned. "A Super Saiyan is far stronger than an Ozaru", he noted. "And the Saiyans would have little control if the full moon came out every four hundred standard years, as the legend goes."

The other Saiyan beamed at that, taking the cue to continue. "Planet Vegeta's moon was very large. Even a half moon, that happened every forty standard days or so, was enough to trigger the transformation. It didn't last long enough for large-scale conflict, though. The Saiyans didn't have enough time to attack while the Tsufrians didn't have the numbers. The full moon lasted twenty days and it was still barely enough to overrun both the Super Tsufrians and their advanced military."

Gohan nodded with comprehension. "I take it not all Tsufrians were exterminated."

Leryce sighed. "Two thirds of the race either died in battle, were executed or committed suicide. Vegeta changed the planet's name from 'Plant' to his own and named himself king. He also made laws that subtly encouraged interbreeding with the remaining Tsufrians. Needless to say, there are no 'pure' Saiyans left and the Tsufrians have been assimilated, something that increased the new race's average power level."

The Icean girl appeared thoughtful. "Vegeta, being a hybrid himself, wanted to forge an even stronger race."

Their storyteller smirked. "He had good reason, too. Vegeta the First is the only recorded golden Ozaru."

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan entered his ship and sighed. He would have liked to spend more time on Ratcor, but Glacia had slipped away after a while and he had to resume his journey. Leryce had made him promise he would visit again, threatening to bisect him if he forgot about her. His Saiyan side had found that touching.

His pockets full with lots of exchanged galactic credits, he hailed the station's control center and disengaged, continuing through the giant nebula and very carefully following the marked path. If he were to stray deeper inside the hazardous cloud, his craft could very well dissolve.

His hopes for uneventful passage collapsed like sand towers when another ship approached and hailed him. In any other occasion, he could have tried to evade them, but within the lethal nebula, he decided to try for a civil solution. "This is Icarus II, state your business", he exclaimed.

One of the screens lit up, the face of an adult Icean appearing on it. "_What is this? Where is your captain, kid?"_

Gohan suppressed a scowl at that. "I am the only one on board, sir, and this is my ship. How may I help you?" he replied in his most polite tone.

The Icean seemed taken aback at that, regaining his wits after a full three seconds. _"We are the IGF, that's Icean Guardian Force in case you were born under a rock. We have full jurisdiction to board and inspect your craft in the name of the Icean empire."_

The hybrid sighed. He wasn't sure what kind of inspection that would be or what was considered illegal according to Icean law, but he also didn't want to attract unwanted attention to his person. It would be easier to deal with them on board of his own ship should they prove hostile. "Very well, IGF. I am highlighting the airlock hatch."

The Icean craft carefully closed in, extending a flexible tube similar to the one on Ratcor station. He decided the system was very convenient when one has to deal with thousands of different spacecraft models, each sporting different boarding hatches.

From the airlock emerged two Iceans in black and red uniform. "Impressive craft, kid", started the first, his tone prompting immediate distrust. "I wonder where it was constructed."

The demi-Saiyan frowned. "What exactly will you be looking for, sir?" he inquired, wanting to finish this fast.

The second sighed, glaring at his companion, then turning to smile at Gohan. "Normally, we would simply scan your cargo for any illegal substances, but these days we are also searching for an Icean criminal. Female, about your age, red shells, green natural armor. You wouldn't happen to know any such person, do you?"

Gohan tried to avoid shifting nervously. It was obvious they were looking for Glacia. "Never seen anyone like that. What did she do?"

The first Icean snorted while scanning the ship with his scouter. "No weird substances, no other lifeforms", he noted, sounding disappointed.

The gentler alien sighed again. "Her crimes are top secret, I fear. Not even we know what they are. Since everything seems to be in order we will leave you now."

The ruder Icean had other designs. Taking his partner to the side, he started whispering. "Now, wait a moment. The tech on this thing is good and he's just a kid. Perhaps we could make some profit here. He is obviously from an unregistered planet, seeing how he evaded that question. Think of the rare products he could be carrying, things not even the scouter can recognize."

Gohan, of course, could hear him quite clearly. Even though the second Icean seemed reluctant, he decided to give them an incentive to leave. Using a tiny bit of his power, he remotely pressed a sequence of buttons on the console behind him. The lights went red while the gravity jumped up to one hundred times standard inside the whole craft."

The two officers collapsed on the floor, gasping under the weight of their own bodies. "What is going on?" demanded one of them.

The gravity went back to normal for a moment, then jumped up again. Gohan schooled his face into an apologetic visage. "Sorry about that. The gravity stabilizer is malfunctioning, but I couldn't replace the parts on Ratcor."

"Why aren't you down here?" demanded a very stressed Icean.

The Saiyan shrugged. "I have an antigravity implant that lets me ignore the bulk of the force. A bit crude as a solution, but I make do", he lied, hoping none of them possessed real technical knowledge.

The gravity let up again and the two Iceans scrambled to their feet. "Right. As I said, everything is in order so we'll take our leave now", declared one of them, right before they mutually decided it was high time they left. In fact, only their pride stopped them from bolting back to their ship as fast as possible.

Gohan chuckled at the spectacle, turning to face to his side. "Are you alright back there?" he asked very plainly, trying not to appear concerned. At the same time, he turned off the gravity fluctuation program.

A horned head peeked from behind a stack of crates. "Ok, how could you tell this time? I'm pretty sure I hid much better than last time."

The Saiyan smirked. "Sure you did. I'd have to be really close to sense you. I'm surprised you can drop your level to zero. You reflexively powered up when the gravity went up, however."

Glacia, the apparent stowaway, sighed at that. "So much for hiding from you. It's all your 'malfunction's' fault", she responded critically, making it evident she knew it was a ruse.

Gohan quirked a brow. "And what would a wanted criminal want on my ship."

The tiny Icean looked away at that. "Many saw me on the station during that little brawl. I had to leave very fast and it's pretty easy to hack the station's security doors", she confessed sadly, not denying the accusation.

The Saiyan decided to be blunt. "What did you do?"

He winced a bit as she flinched under his peering eyes. "I was born", she whispered, very reluctant to elaborate. Her spiraling depression turned into confusion as she snatched an item Gohan had thrown to her, a hot sandwich. Her questioning stare only revealed Gohan eating another similar treat.

"These are edible", commented Gohan nonchalantly. "Or should be. I know next to nothing about Icean metabolism. Anyway, they are called 'sandwiches' and you must unwrap them first. No need for cutlery, you just…"

"I know what they are!", she snapped very embarrassed, tearing the wrapping away and biting with a vengeance. She calmed down when the taste reached her brain. "These are good", she marveled.

Gohan shook his head. This could prove very interesting, very fast.

**-d-b-z-**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,000,000

Gohan (suppressed levels): 180,000 – 2,000,000 - 2500

Leryce: 170,000

Glacia: 130,000

Glacia (hiding): 0.8

Ekel (supercharged): 300,000

IGF Iceans: 35,000

**-d-b-z-**

And thus I have made my addition to the Dragonball mythos. I tried to use a story-teller style during the goddess story and I'm eager to hear opinions. Leryce is not from 'Le rice', although I guess I get bonus points for double pun. It's actually from celery, while 'Ratcor' is from carrot.

I've heard somewhere that when your reviews include death-threats for updates, you are doing really well. While I was a bit late, I'm frequently distracted by other things. Hopefully, my next update won't be another half a year late...

Review for fun and profit!


	11. The 3000 sectors' Corsair

**Chapter 11: The 3000 sectors' Corsair **

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan released a ki-blast the size of his head, pinning the frail-looking robot without fail. Instead of dissolving to space dust, the automaton caught and absorbed the energy, using it to release two smaller bolts that joined the other twenty that were being reflected inside the gravity room. Despite the pinball storm, the demi-Saiyan was not even singed, dodging everything while keeping his power level at a low, for him, level.

Concluding his exercise, he blurred around the training area, catching every energy sphere, condensing them in one solid pebble and gradually reabsorbing it back to his body. Ever since he had invented the Drain gloves, he had developed an understanding that allowed him to somewhat replicate the effect on his own, though nowhere near his invention's level. Still, he figured, even a minute of extra endurance during mortal combat could make all the difference.

His grim thoughts evaporated as he reached the ship's bridge, its only other occupant beaming at him. "Good mortning, Gohan!" exclaimed Glacia with barely constrained enthusiasm, so unlike her previous hesitant countenance. It was only a day since Ratcor station, but Gohan was already considering her a friend.

"Hey, Glacia!" he replied, then raised a brow at her valiant and failed attempt to not stare at him in awe. He found an explanation behind her. "You figured how to work the cameras, no?"

The Icean appeared embarrassed, looking downwards at the green highlights on her arms. "I didn't mean to spy on you", she apologized. "But when I saw you training, I couldn't look away…"

Gohan idly decided that Iceans blushed very noticeably, due to their white complexion. "I don't mind", he assured her. "The cameras are there for that exact reason." He regarded her thoughtfully for a while. "In fact, you are free to use the training room any time I'm not", he offered.

Glacia's eyes went wide at that. "You… you'd let me..?"

The other shrugged. "Sure, why not? You are pretty strong a fighter yourself, aren't you?"

The alien looked away bashfully. "I dabble.." she admitted, nervously fiddling with one of her horns.

Gohan raised a brow. "Comparing you to the average power level I saw yesterday, you do much more than 'dabble'. I'd place your power somewhat above the captain of the Ginyu force."

Glacia's eyes went wide. "You think so?" she exclaimed, gaping at him, her tail twitching behind her. "I haven't trained so much recently."

The hybrid scratched his head. "Being on the run is training by itself, I think", he replied. "I'm going for a shower. Just wait for me to explain how to use the training room's controls, then you can go any time."

Even as he left the bridge, Glacia's eyes remained glued to the spot his back had just been, her mind miles away.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan and Glacia watched with abetment as the purple, corrosive vapors around the ship started fading, to reveal the star-sowed blackness of outer space. Both let a sigh of relief, feeling a subtle mental weight leaving their minds.

"I hate passing through these things", muttered the icean as the nebula's last remnants were left behind.

Gohan nodded. "It's subtly stressing, as if our bodies understand the danger better than our minds."

Glacia took another deep breath, then smiled. "Now that the danger of acidic disintegration is behind us, where are we heading?"

The Saiyan blinked, then smiled unsurely. "No idea?" he stated more than asked, somewhat sheepishly.

She stared at him for about five seconds. "You are not kidding!" she decided, feeling and looking very amazed.

Gohan crossed his arms defensively, coloring a bit. "I wanted to ask at Ratcore, but got a bit sidetracked. It's not like this Pilgrimage thing has a set destination, anyway." He thought about it for a while, then his eyes brightened. "You pick a place!" he decided. "You know more about space-travelling, right?"

Glacia was taken aback at the sudden proposition. "Me?" she squeaked, her voice a full octave uphill. "But…"

The hybrid interrupted her. "How about an Icean planet?" he suggested. "That Ekel guy back at the station was a jerk, but I also need to see your people with no Frieza around."

The Icean girl hesitated a bit, then nodded. "I wanted to avoid such a place, but I also want to see people of my race again…" she admitted, a bit longingly.

Noticing her troubled face, Gohan patted her on the shoulder, unconsciously imitating his father. "You can hide your power pretty well now. Without that to single you out, I bet you won't find a better place to hide than a crowd of Iceans. You can even lose the cloak", he went on, indicating the brown garment she was still wearing.

The concept seemed to be troubling her for a while and Gohan wondered just how much she had been hunted around the cosmos. "I guess you're right…"

Gohan smiled an award-winning smile, then went on. "And if bad comes to worse, the two of us are strong enough to beat them all up and leave", he reminded her cockily.

She frowned at that, crossing her arms. "No matter the race, you boys are all the same, thinking with your fists", she groused.

The saiyan smiled a toothy grin that would have made Vegeta proud. "I resent that", he replied in a clinical tone. "I do all the thinking with my head and all the beating up with my fists", he riposted. "Unless I'm using headbutts", he amended after a while.

Glacia fought back a smile of her own, pressing a button and bringing up a star map. "The closest sizable Icean colony is here", she noted, indicating a star. "Planet Avalanche. With this ship's current speed, we'll reach it in… 4 hours? Gee, that's a fast ship, Gohan. Where did you find her?"

"Well, actually…" Gohan was saved from having to explain when the communication system came to life, also indicating an emergency 'SOS' signal.

As soon as he pressed a button, two voices started booming from the speakers.

"_This is private transport freighter U.S.C. Niono_", started the first voice, an adult male that seemed to be talking with some difficulty. "_We are transporting raw medical material to planet Avalanche and we have been waylaid by pirates._"

"_Come on, uncle Rasok, tell them I kicked their butts once!" _Demanded a much younger voice from the background, a girl near Glacia's and Gohan's age.

The man sighed, but went on. "_We have managed to repel them once, but our ship has been damaged and they have been tailing us, gradually approaching._"

"_I'll get them again, you'll see. Just let them come. You won't need to fight with that injury", _declared the girl. From the quality of her voice, Gohan guessed she was jumping up and down excitedly.

Another exasperated sigh vanguarded his response. "_Settle down Celutte. You might be able to take the heat, but the ship certainly isn't. One could fry the shields by looking hard at them and the reactor is being held together with duct tape and improbability._"

"_I get it. Your ship is a leaky flying bathtub_", groused the girl dejectedly.

"_Now shut up and let me speak." _After that, the man was heard clearer, presumably returning closer to his microphone. "_The pirates' average power level is around 20,000 with extremes up to 45,000. Anyone able and willing to help please do so. Transmitting flight vector information._"

"What do you think?" asked Gohan a bit guardedly.

Glacia looked down, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Helping out would be rush and careless. Even if we are much stronger, a space battle is always risky. At such power levels, ship shields might as well be made of paper and only I can survive in hard vacuum for any considerable length of time." After a pause, she looked him in the eyes smiling. "But these things won't faze you, will they? You are going to help them anyway", she half-accused, half-praised, her tail lazily lashing behind her.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "They are pretty close", he defended, although he hadn't even bothered to check the coordinates.

The Icean giggled. "Just teasing. I'm with you all the way. Let's knock some pirate heads. For justice!" she declared, her index heroically pointing to infinity.

The hybrid also laughed. "That was horribly corny, Glacia", he chided, slightly changing the spacecraft's direction towards the action. After a while he sobered a bit, his face turning troubled. "I'll try to scare them off, but chances are they will be stubborn. We might have to…"

"…to kill them", finished Glacia quietly, although there was no shaking in her voice. "I'm not a stranger to mortal combat, Gohan, and neither are you. I can tell and I would never accuse you." Her eyes narrowed. "They are attacking a medical transport. If they also ignore superior force, they deserve what's coming at them."

Gohan just nodded, his eyes grim but determined.

**-d-b-z-**

Her boots clanked against the ship's metallic hull, the powerful magnets embedded it the soles firmly holding her from drifting into space. A slight distortion appeared on the surface under her, signifying the ship's ailing but still active shields. She took a deep breath, idly reminding herself not to get too far from the ship. Her uncle had extended an air bubble all around Niono, to allow her to fight outside, but it only reached a mere twenty meters in each direction. Not nearly enough to fight freely.

Celutte's tail twitched behind her, then curled around her waist, its brown fur bristling. Her green eyes narrowed at the approaching pirate task fleet. The first swarm was consisted of light fighters, usually piloted by those not fortunate enough to boast a high power level. Still, they were dangerous. The ship's scouter had rated the crafts' weaponry at about 500 equivalent power level, more than capable of punching a hole through the ship's outer shell.

"Damn flies", she muttered, sending small bolts of energy to intercept the multitude of shots fired at her general direction. Her uncle had enough presence of mind to alter his course a bit, but she still had to stop about a dozen that wouldn't have missed. Before they could fire a second volley, she aimed carefully, firing a much stronger beam of ki, her shoulder-length red hair whipping madly behind her. Three of the fighters exploded and the others scattered like chicken. One of the ship's turrets nailed another one, but the rest fled. "Your aim sucks, uncle", she commented aloud.

"_Try harder and speak less, brat_", came a response from her headset. "_I agreed not to help you out there, but one of the shots passed. The shields are at 5 percent._" His words were followed by a wet cough and Celutte couldn't help but wince. Rasok's injury was not life-threatening yet, due to his racial constitution, but a punctured lung was still very deliberating.

Her bravado rose to cover her worry as she gazed at another, larger, incoming ship. "At last, some true action", she cheered as about twenty figures, donned in armored spacesuits, left the new craft, their attached thrusters quickly bringing them close. Those were the pirates' shock troops, their power levels ranging from 5,000 to 40,000.

As soon as their battle cries reached her ears, signifying they had entered the air bubble, she reached at her back, retrieving a massive broadsword, about half as large as her barely-teen body, that had been fastened there diagonally. Her first swing deflected a ki bolt that would have pierced right through the ship's hull, while a second, backhand slash, bisected the bolt's originator, a plump purple-skinned pirate, killing him instantly. Cellutte jumped in the air, deflecting another ki shot back to its owner, temporarily incapacitating him, then her arm lashed forward, catapulting her sword to impale another would-be ship wrecker, of Saiyan breed, before he could attack.

"Get her!" ordered one of the pirates and six of the strongest fighters surrounded her. She dodged the first three melee attacks, but a kick from the flank hit her, launching her off her feet and almost off the ship's side. At the last moment, her hand grabbed one of Niono's wings, fingers digging in the metal for purchase. Breathing a labored grunt, she reversed her momentum, drop-kicking one of the female pirates, braking her helmet and sending her to suffocate in open space, her mind too terrified to use her suit's rockets.

One of the ship's turrets nailed another pirate, an Icean, right through the neck, but it didn't prevent Celutte from getting swarmed. While she was stronger than any three of them combined, she couldn't be everywhere at once, thus receiving many hits she could not block. In desperation she flared her aura, knocking them all off. Unfortunately, this also fried the craft's shield and left a crater on the hull, full with cracks that would have been leaking air if not for the air-bubble.

"_Damn it, Celutte! I'm coming out there, injury or not._" Came Rasok's voice, and seconds later one of the space freighter's hatches opened, revealing an armored heavyset man, clutching a mess of bloodied bandages at his side while fiercely glaring at the pirates.

With two warriors defending the ship, the raiders lost most of their advantage, yet fought on, driving uncle and niece to fight back to back, him with his fists, her with her retrieved blade. For a while, it seemed like they would prevail, but then disaster stroke. An enormous beam of power scythed through the battlefield, killing two of the pirates before lancing through the ship's hull, emerging from the other side. The space transporter shook like a rowboat in a tropical storm, its engines grinding to a halt seconds later.

The two defenders stood very still for a moment, then let a collective sigh of relief, as the ship's reactor failed to go critical and blow them up. Their relief turned to rage, though, when the beam's owner appeared before the still moving freighter and kicked, negating the ship's relative speed and allowing the rest of the pirates to catch up faster. "Front and center, men!" ordered the apparent leader of the pirates dramatically, though he did not attack himself yet. "I ain't caring how tough them two planet-lubbers are. Get'em and the tub they rode in on!"

About forty pirate warriors surrounded them at once, some of them firing blasts that savaged the now inert ship below them. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" demanded Rasok, rushing forward and kicking one of the assailants, a bug-like alien, hard enough to kill him on the spot. He would have planted a ki-enhanced jab through another enemy, if not for his instincts screaming at him to dodge. At the last moment, Celutte phased to his side, kicking him out of the way of another, even stronger blast and consequently taking the brunt of its power. Clutching her now wounded ribs, she glared at the pirate captain, whose blue arms were still smoking from the attack's intensity.

"Nice one, lass", he teased, bowing mockingly and saluting with his ridiculous wide-rimmed red fedora headwear. "Strong ye may be, but t'would seem me and me mates have whittled ye down a wee bit."

Celutte spat at his general direction, which worked surprisingly well because of the lack of gravity. "Capital aim, too", groused the pirate from fifty meters away, irritably wiping his face. His good mood returned, however, as he charged another beam. "600 credits say ye ain't be having enough left in ye to dodge this here baby", he announced.

The girl stared bravely at the face of incoming doom, knowing he was right. Her uncle was shouting something, but he was too far away to do anything. The next moments would forever be etched in her memory. Just before the blast was released, another, smaller craft crashed into the pirate flagship, instantly neutralizing its shields, digging a crater and sending the larger spaceship careening towards the wounded freighter. Or rather, towards the pirate captain's head.

Dodging decapitation at the last moment, he misfired, his blast burning his hands before scoring a glancing blow on Celutte. The injured girl was still sent flying, arms, legs and tail flailing, rocketing through the air-bubble and into hard vacuum. Her first instinct was to breathe, but she squashed that one with every ounce of willpower. Trying to fly towards safety proved futile, because her eyes and ears were burning madly and her tears were turning to icicles very fast. Not able to hold anymore, her mouth started to open to inhale air that wasn't there. Something powerful caught her then and forcefully plugged her mouth and nose. Completely panicked, she tried to fight it to no effect, finally earning a hit across her temple and blacking out.

**-d-b-z-**

As soon as Gohan took in the scene through Icarus II's long range cameras, he knew they were almost too late. He ignored the fact the two people in need were also Saiyans and disregarded Glacia's cry for him to turn, guiding his ship to ram the enemy vessel and praying his quick calculations were accurate.

"You could have told me our shields were that strong", muttered the Icean sulkily as they super-sped towards the gravity room. The dome had already retreated and its forcefield was reversed, allowing them to take potshots at the pirates while still able to breathe.

Gohan was the first to notice the Saiyan girl writhing madly and ineffectually, but before he could wrap to her, Glacia stopped him. A second of silent communication passed between them and he nodded at her, turning back to the pirates and trying to only incapacitate them, a really challenging task.

Glacia passed through the shield and into open space with little regard, though she couldn't help but wince when she breathed and the air in her lungs vanished. Still, she was an Icean and capable of surviving in vacuum-for some time.

Reaching the suffocating Saiyan girl, she virtually hugged her from behind, using one hand to keep her steady and another to cork all of her breathing orifices. She wasn't sure if empty lungs could actually kill someone of the girl's power, but she wasn't about to risk it.

Celutte, maddened by the lack of air, tried to blindly fight her off and despite being weakened, she almost slipped from Glacia's grasp. 'Sorry', mouthed the Icean silently and airlessly, before smashing her tail on the Saiyan's head, knocking her out. She needed to get her back to air fast and it was easier that way.

**-d-b-z-**

"And who might ye be, lad?" asked the pirate leader evenly, retrieving his floating hat that had been knocked off his head and subsequently dented by his own spaceship.

"My name is Gohan, good sir. And you?", replied the hybrid, trying not to sound mocking. The pirate before him looked hilarious, his good quality armor gaudily finished with gold and clashing with both his old-style hat and shoes and his skin. Gohan had seen his race before.

"I be Captain Jadebeard, terror of 3000 sectors, scourge of Argonia and the strongest Narcissian warrior alive", he boasted. "Also the most handsome", he added as an afterthought, twisting his tiny green beard with two fingers.

The demi-Saiyan snapped his own fingers in realization. "So Zarbon was a Narcissian", he concluded.

Jadebeard frowned. "That Frieza's late henchman? Aye, he be me sixth cousin, always so full o' himself. Me power's far grander", he added with a bit of spite.

Gohan had to stop himself from laughing as the pirate nodded self-righteously. "So, how about you leaving and forgetting about this whole encounter?"

The space raider raised a greenish brow. "Me dear lad, why would me and me boys stop now? I be having many more mates to throw at ye and that Icean lass over there. Even if ye power level be five times our own, numbers can still win the day." Tapping his hat to the side, he pressed some unseen button and a scouter appeared. "Ye power at 100,000 is impressive, but…"

The Saiyan glared at him and slightly spiked his Ki with a mere twitch of his eye. The was no visible charge-up or lightshow, but Jadebeard's scouter indicated a value above 2 million, then blew up, scorching part of the hat's rim.

"On the other hand, I be feeling a bit under the nebula this here day", he went on as if nothing had happened. Gohan decided it was a prime opportunity of observing how to keep a poker face. "Let it never be said that captain Jadebeard not be merciful on the odd occasion. Men, we're pulling out. NOW!" he ordered, still calmly, yet sternly. Few if any noticed the trickle of cold sweat that rolled off his brow, but Gohan couldn't help but admire the sheer speed the pirate fleet achieved.

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 11.**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,000,000

Gohan (supressed) 104,000- 2,010,500

Glacia: 130,000

Average pirate 20,000

Captain Greenbeard 80,000

Rasok 40,000

Rasok (injured): 32,000

Celutte 90,000

Celutte (injured): 60,000

**-d-b-z-**

About time I got back to this one, no? It seems to have become very popular in my absence. I want to thank all reviewers and especially the C2 owners for including this story. No promises for the next chapter, but it will come eventually. My policy is that I never abandon stories, especially if they still have readers.

I didn't intent for the pirates to be anything more than a vague enemy force, but Captain Jadebeard took a life of his own and demanded in a very pretty-boy, talk-like-a-fake-pirate style that I give him some depth. Writing accents is a huge pain, but if you like him he might become a recurring character.

I realize Gohan has yet to encounter any true enemies in his Pilgrimage, but that's to be expected. While there are people stronger than Frieza and Cell out there, they are not exactly advertising. Also there are different kinds of strength, as Babidi proved in the anime, and different kinds of challenges other than combat.

I will try to use material from all movies, tailoring it to my story, of course and yes, that includes GT. Even though very painful to watch at times, there are some gems hidden in there and I'm not about to discard the whole thing.

Rasok and Celutte are just introduced here, but expect some more of them in future chapters. I have vague personalities, interactions and plots decided, but any input or suggestion will be considered. Remember, all Saiyan names are vegetable puns. Try to spot them!

Lastly, a little thing about teamwork. The dragonball characters are primarily duelists. They are horrible at fighting in teams, at best managing a tag battle. It also weakens them, because they need to hold back lest they injure their allies. In this chapter, though, the pirates did a good job swarming the superior in power Celutte, almost beating her and certainly distracting her. That's because they have been trained to fight together and lack the confidence and pride(arrogance) of most of the normal cast.

Remember to review.


	12. The road to Gaspar Sau

**Chapter 12: The road to Gaspar Sau**

**-d-b-z-**

Sitting on the yellow grass, Gohan gazed at the dark purple sky with a sense of contentment he had never experienced before. The twin suns of planet Avalanche had set some time ago and night had hugged the city below his hill, though the temperature was very mild and the air smelled like watermelon. Despite the darkness, the place was very alive indeed. Around the white-colored spires jutting before him, his sharp eyes could spot thousands of people, mostly Iceans, going about their business. If not for the colors and the higher average power level, translating in his unfocused senses like a thick blanket of glowing mist, he could have believed he was on Earth. The fact that he was so far from home, though, proved to be the source of his satisfaction, his Saiyan wanderlust appeased- for now.

His reverie was interrupted by the two figures that left the hospital behind him, one doing his best to walk straight, the other busy fussing around him. "Sir, you shouldn't be walking around yet", pleaded the second figure, a female Icean dressed in a white gown, adorned with a blue lightning-bolt emblem. A nurse, Gohan reminded himself.

The first figure, wearing just a thick bodysuit, knocked her hand away, although he did it gently enough to not seem rude. "Spare me, woman", he implored more than demanded, taking a deep breath and sighing. "You people patched me up well enough and staying inside there for even a second more would be torture."

The Icean smiled, her tail twitching merrily. "After what you risked to bring those supplies, it was the least we could do", she replied bowing. "You sold them for a fair price, too, Mr. Rasok."

The Saiyan snorted. "It's all good business, miss", he replied, a bit embarrassed. "If not for this lad here, we'd never have managed", he added indicating the hybrid. "Gohan was it? I might have missed it in the excitement."

The demi-Saiyan nodded. "Gohan it is, Mr… I mean, Rasok", he replied, remembering how the other had demanded for him to drop any and all honorifics.

Before he could add another word, the nurse jumped at him and hugged him. If not for his tight control he would have vaporized her on the spot. Instead he stiffened a bit, then relaxed, mentally berating his body. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", chanted the nurse. "I'm Tsunam, nice to meet you-I work as a nurse here and we were all out of resources- We make our own medicine, but Rasok here brings the raw plant material and I was worried people would start dying and they would have if the pirates had won and you beat them and you are so cute but cool at the same time and thank you!" she babbled incessantly, still holding on Gohan.

Flushing very red, the Saiyan child gently extracted himself from her grip, throwing a glare at Rasok, who was biting his tongue to avoid laughing. "Me and my friend were just close, that's all", he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Brave and humble, too", she cooed, ready to 'attack' him again. He was rescued by Rasok's armor, that sailed through the air at barely subsonic speeds, hitting the older Saiyan on the head and leaving a bump.

"Who the hell did that!" demanded the injured party, turning around angrily.

"How long do you intend to stay idle, old man? Stop flirting with the nurse and let's get a move on! She is too young for you and we'll miss Hunting day", demanded Celutte, her brown tail lashing irritably.

Rasok glared at her, while the Icean nurse did a very convincing fire hydrant imitation. "What the hell are you doing out of your bed, brat? You got yourself gutted worse than I did and you should be sleeping."

Celutte glared back as she approached, kicking her uncle at the shin, to his great pain. "Sleep is for the weak and auntie will flail us alive if we are late."

"What my sister doesn't know, won't hurt us", he murmured sulkily as the girl continued her rant.

"Lively bunch, these two", commented Glacia from behind Gohan. The hybrid had of course sensed her, but when he turned, he couldn't help gazing. His friend had ditched the brown cloak and was wearing a simple green sundress than neatly complimented her arm and face highlights. She also had a red flower of some sort, its stem secured around one of her horns. She had kept her combat boots and a single armored bracelet but other than that, she looked like a completely different person.

More important, though, was the smile on her face, more sincere than any other Gohan had seen on her. "Gohan, you are staring", she teased giggling.

What would have once been a stuttered rebuttal, came out as a smirking reply. "Didn't think you'd follow my advice. You look nice", he complimented, marginally embarrassed, courtesy of his newfangled Saiyan side.

Glacia beamed at him. "You were right! Nobody can tell who I am here. I think…"

She was interrupted when a figure stepped between them, looking at her intently. "It was you", declared Celutte, a smile on her face. "You saved me during the battle."

Glacia was taken aback, not really accustomed to receiving gratitude. "Sorry about knocking you out like that…" she apologized shyly.

Celutte dismissed that, rubbing her nose. "Nah, I deserved a knock on my noggin for all the trouble I gave you." She sobered down, looking at the Icean intently. "You are strong, even if you are dressed so girly."

The other blinked at that, not sure whether to take it as a compliment. "I…" she tried.

The Saiyan ignored her. "I've decided", she declared. "After I'm healed, we'll spar a few times. If I'm stronger, I'll follow you around and teach you all I know. If you are stronger, I'll follow you around and learn all you know."

Glacia raised a brow and took a step back despite herself. "Gohan here is stronger so you can…"

Before she could finish, Celutte turned her emerald gaze on the hybrid for the first time. "Gohan, yes? You have Saiyan blood in you", she decided after sniffing the air.

He raised a brow at her off-hand manner. "I'm half Saiyan", he confirmed, a bit guardedly.

Celutte stepped forward and patted him on the head. "Keep up training, kid, and you might some day become as strong and cool as your friend" she encouraged merrily. "I have sparred with many Saiyan kids and I have a nose for power levels, that's why I want to spar with you", she added, this time talking to Glacia.

"But we are almost the same age!" complained Gohan flustered, to the great amusement of the spectators.

The girl shook her head. "I'm at least six standard months older and everyone knows girls grow up faster", she gloated.

"Plus she is freakishly strong and hardheaded, so you are out of luck, Gohan", quipped Rasok, earning an elbow strike at his healthier side.

Retrieving her arm, Celutte went on. "On more relevant matters, why are we still here, old man?"

Rasok rubbed his black-haired head with the tip of his tail. "For one, we still have to buy some stuff. Problem is, Niono is well and truly totaled. If these two hadn't tractored us here, we'd still be adrift."

Celutte started pacing back and forth. "So we are stranded. Auntie will kill us, we'll lose the Hunting day and people will whine about missing their junk. What to do." After a while she stopped and looked pleadingly at Glacia, who bit her lip. "Please?"

"I…" she tried hesitantly, before Gohan took her to the side.

"I don't mind giving them a lift, but what about you?" asked Gohan concerned. "You wanted to be with your people and from what I gathered, they are from a Saiyan colony."

Glacia shook her head smiling. "It's fine. It's not like I know anyone here, I'm satisfied with just seeing my people. I was actually worried about you. She's been very condescending and…"

The demi-Saiyan waved her off. "Not an issue. I'm confident of my power, no matter what anyone says. It's a bit relieving. You and Leryce were so in awe of my supposed power, it was getting boring", he added, sticking his tongue at her.

"I should have let you save her", groused Glacia, crossing her arms. "I'm never going to trust that 'nose' of hers."

Soon after, all surrounding sounds were drowned in Celutte's cheers as she learned of their decision.

**-d-b-z-**

"Are you sure this place will be ok? We'll be using some true power here."

Glacia rolled her eyes while Gohan did his very best not to laugh at her. "The walls and forcefield can take anything you can throw at them", he declared shrugging. "Give it a try."

Celutte thought about it, then retrieved the broadsword from her back. "Just so you know, I won't be responsible for spacing us", she declared, channeling power through the blade and smashing it on one of the gravity room's walls, naturally to no effect. "Wow, you were right", she decided after an appreciative whistle. She then proceeded to throw both blade and sheathe towards Gohan, who caught them without even paying attention.

Rasok took exception to that, phasing next to his niece and delivering a roundhouse kick, which she barely blocked. "What the hell, old man?"

"What kind of an idiot throws a naked blade at people?" he spat, only to receive a punch that sent him to crash on a wall.

"Shut up! He caught it, didn't he?" Focusing on Glacia, she calmed down. "You are not going to spar in this, are you?" she asked indicating the dress she was still wearing.

The Icean shook her head, pressing a button on her bracelet. A full suit of armor replaced her clothes almost at once, although she raised a brow at Gohan, who had turned very red and was looking away for some reason. "Any time you're ready", she replied, her features very serious, as she stepped in the middle of the gravity room.

Celutte made the opening move, vanishing from sight, then appearing at Glacia's left flank, punch leading the way. The Icean saw it coming and blocked, although she was moved backwards a bit from the momentum. The Saiyan tried the same tactic from Glacia's other side, to the same result, then attempted a leg swipe. In response, the white-skinned girl planted her tail on the floor, raising her legs and avoiding the attack. Instead, her thick appendage warped around the offending leg and she twisted in the air, sending Celutte flying.

The Saiyan girl managed to spin and land on the wall feet-first, but she still let a grunt of discomfort, glaring at Glacia, who had not pressed her advantage. Propelling herself off the wall, Celutte tried a flying kick. The Icean easily dodged, but it proved to be a feint when Celutte's elbow caught her on the side of her head. Still, she merely slid backwards a little, otherwise ignoring the hit.

"You are holding back", accused the Saiyan as soon as she landed.

Glacia shrugged. "My style is mainly defensive", she replied, fixing her stance and waiting for the next attack. Celutte nodded slowly then resumed, trying a dash and chop combination. Predictably, her opponent leaped backward, then her eyes went wide. The Saiyan had obviously anticipated that, or rather had hoped for it. A bow of energy emerged from her slashing palm and Glacia was not fast enough to fully dodge.

Wincing a bit, Gohan's first companion regarded the bloody cut on her arm. The armor had absorbed some of its power, but it had still left a deep slash along her appendage. Seeing Celutte's barely concealed concern, she smiled a bit then raised that same injured arm. A purple beam of energy, traveling at seemingly luminal speed, left her finger and obliterated the armor on Celutte's right thigh, leaving another deep, bloody gash across her leg.

The Saiyan scowled. "You deliberately missed a dozen vital areas and made it a glancing hit", she accused, as if it had been a crime.

Her opponent smiled sheepishly. "You did so first", she riposted.

Gohan sighed. "How about you hold back on the piercing and slashing from now on?" he suggested. "You might actually need the missing bits and pieces one day."

Glacia bit her lip guiltily while Celutte stuck her tongue at him, but in the end they decided to avoid energy attacks.

Surprisingly, the Icean took the initiative for the first time, finally having measured her opponent. Stepping just outside the other's reach, she started a spinning attack pattern that seemed more like a dance, taking advantage of her marginally longer reach. Celutte easily blocked the first backhand fist, but her counterattack was interrupted by an incoming spinning kick. She tried to block it too, but Glacia managed to perform her feint flawlessly, stopping her leg before it could connect. The real attack was a punch from her off-hand, which Celutte expected to block as well. As it smashed right through her defenses, ten times stronger than anticipated and scoring a clean hit on her face, she wondered whether she was in over her head.

Shielded wall and Saiyan skull fought for dominance, sounding like a gong, the later losing the contest. Bewildered and cross-eyed, Celutte tried to return to her feet and glare at her cheering uncle at the same time, failing to do both. If only the world decided to stop break-dancing and her blood decided to stop blinding her, she'd show him a thing or two.

Gohan eyed her carefully and whistled. "I haven't seen such a concussion in a long time", he marveled. "There is no way she can go on. This match is yours Glacia."

The Icean eyed her sparring partner gingerly. "She'll be alright, yes?"

Even as Celutte fell unconscious, Gohan waved the other's concern aside. "She'll be fine. Saiyan heads are sturdy. I'm more worried about her pride."

Rasok laughed. "Bah, getting knocked around will do her some good. She's been growing lazy lately." Seeing Glacia fretting, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, she won't hold it against you. If anything, she'll be a star-eyed leech from now on. She was serious about following you around, you know."

While the Icean groaned at that, Rasok turned to Gohan. "How about you spar against her next time, Mr. two million?" he asked, prompting a raised brow from the hybrid. "My ship used to have an embedded scouter, kid. It might have somehow blown up, but its logs are still intact."

"Malfunction?" tried Gohan, sweating a bit as Glacia's inquisitive gaze fell on him.

"Not likely. I have a very faint ki sense developed, but I was still tingling all over when you scared that scum captain away."

Glacia walked right into his face, her nose almost touching his, and regarded him with interest and excitement. "Two million?" she repeated in awe.

He took a step backwards, his face red. "That's a bit too much…" he managed.

The Icean crossed her arms and smirked. "You suck at lying."

"Let's get her on a bed", declared Gohan, hurrying towards Celutte and changing the subject before he blushed so much it stayed that way.

**-d-b-z-**

Captain Jadebeard scowled at the readings on the screen before him. "Might ye explain me why we be traversing the ether so slowly?" he asked, glaring at his navigation officer, who wilted under his stare.

"We're a tad banged up, sir. Our engines are at a third of their norm, because of how fast we escaped", he managed, absently fiddling with one of his head's antennae.

"It be tactical repositioning, not escape", snarled the captain, embarrassed. He would have added something more acidic, but a tremor hit the ship, causing everybody to stumble and reach for purchase. "The hell?"

"We hit a traveling ice asteroid, captain. It was too fast to register on the radar and it fried our shields."

The captain frowned. "Shields still be that weak, ye scurvy space slug? Thought we fixed those."

The navigator bit his lips, examining his screen. "The shields were fully charged. It seems the asteroid had a… a power level and we just altered its trajectory a bit. If it hadn't been a glancing hit…"

Greenbeard scowled at that. "What manner of iceberg be that, almost sending us to Icy Jones' locker?" he wondered.

Inside that much-talked ice mass, a being steered restlessly, a single, malevolent word leaking from his dreaming mind to his freezing lips.

"Kakarrot…."

**-d-b-z-**

"These are the final coordinates for Gaspar Sau," offered Rasok, sounding a bit apprehensive. At Gohan's raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Until recently, we didn't have any contact with other planets."

"Frieza," stated more than asked the hybrid.

Rasok nodded gravely. "Many thought we were just cowards, hiding away like that. When we learned of the homeworld's demise, there was no doubt who was responsible. We almost broke our cover with plans for a suicide crusade," he spat, almost angry at himself.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised you remained hidden as it was."

The full Saiyan looked downwards, his tail twitching a bit. "As are we. Planet Gaspar Sau was colonized in secret, before king Vegeta was pressed to sign the treaty with the Icean Empire. He founded many such colonies to ensure our survival. Thing is, we didn't do a very good job at hiding. We only stopped trading with other worlds as soon as planet Vegeta was gone…"

The demi-Saiyan scratched his head. "I don't see why you were left alone. Frieza wouldn't have allowed you to remain independent and he would have certainly heard about your colony."

Rasok grinned. "Tis' a mystery alright, but you won't hear me complaining." He turned to Glacia, looking his version of apologetic. "Most Saiyans back home know Frieza was utterly mad, but some idiots might be hostile to another of his species."

The Icean girl, who had been listening the whole time, nodded in sad acceptance. "I can't expect any different. Frieza was a leading figure of my people. His sins reflect on us all." Trying to add some levity, she went on. "I promise I won't hurt them, Rasok," she joked.

To her surprise, the older Saiyan laughed. "No, no, I expect you to put those punks in their place. A little beating up will satisfy them on the short run, give them a chance to get used to you. Don't coddle them, Glacia. A few broken bones will get you the respect you deserve."

Gohan tried very hard not to laugh at the Icean's incredulous visage. Saiyan politics and ethics often had that effect to other, unsuspecting, people, but interaction with Bardock and Vegeta had taught him well. "How large a colony are we talking about?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

Rasok blinked, contemplating that. "I'm guessing around four thousand. Not that anybody bothers to count. The planet is very lush and full of life. Very dangerous, too, but most naturally consider that a perk."

"Dangerous?" asked Gohan, although sounding amused rather than concerned.

While Glacia rolled her eyes at his very apparent interest, Rasok mirrored his mirth. "Gravity's twice that of Vegeta's and the beasties are ki-resistant. Many plants have developed an appetite for meat as well. It's all healthy living."

"I take it, you are one of the few that travel around?"

"Sure. There are a couple more merchant ships, but that's all. Most day to day needs are covered by the planet. We only need to buy what tech we can't make ourselves," he explained, yawning a bit. "Bah, I'm still drowsy from that pirate scuffle. See you later Gohan," finished Rasok, retreating to one of Icarus II's empty rooms.

Glacia sighed, though not negatively, her tail waving lazily from her seat's side. "It's your turn to walk among your people, Gohan." At his raised eyebrow, she went on. "I know you are a half Saiyan but I'm sure you'd like this. You haven't told me a lot, but I've seen how you react every time we meet one of your folks. Before your trip you'd seen what? Twenty Saiyans?"

Gohan frowned a bit, mulling it over. "Actually, until recently I'd only really talked with one bred and raised Saiyan. My father didn't even know what he was. Plus, most Saiyans I've ever met were enemies."

That didn't faze Glacia at all. "All the more reason to go there then. I guess you've only ever met warriors. Now, I know most Saiyan can fight, but we'll be meeting civilians, too. Worksmen, mothers, children; people that don't really kill for a living. It will be good for you."

Gohan stayed quite for a few moments. "Perhaps… perhaps you are right, Glacia."

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 12.**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,006,000 – 150,000(training)-2000(resting)

Glacia: 131,000 – 10,000(resting)

Captain Jadebeard: 80,200

Rasok(recovering): 44,000

Celutte(recovered): 97,000

Icean Nurse(untrained): 800

Frozen 'asteroid' (hibernation): 8,000,000

**-d-b-z-**

Not much happening on this chapter, apart from that Chekhov's 'asteroid' of mine. I'm pleased with the planet's name, though it took me some time. I hope the characters are somewhat better fleshed out now, because I don't like introducing new one before the current people are proper individuals. That's just bad writing.

I'm surprised by how popular this story is. As always, there won't be any promises about update dates, though these reviews certainly help.

To answer a few questions: Dende certainly learned about Gohan's trip. Gohan knew he would, that's why he was asking about his favorite 'flavored water'. Anyway, Gohan went around him for Dende's own benefit.  
The strongest recorded saiyan newborn was at 10,000. Anything below that is fair game, anything beyond must be carefully explained. I chose to start below and build up from there. Also note that power level is not the same as skill.

Until next time!


	13. A worming reception

**Chapter 13: A worming reception**

**-d-b-z-**

Travelling in space usually wrecks hell to one's natural clock. Most sentient beings are used to a steady night-day cycle, but these concepts are useless inside a spacecraft. The crews serving on set patrols or based on a single system, usually retain their homebase's schedule. There are still night and day shifts, but everyone keeps a tight hold on time's concept.

On the other hand, merchants, travelers and other such drifters, that visit many systems, with different day-night circles and even different amount of hours in each day, cannot hope to keep time clear. Their ships do have absolute clocks, of course, usually following their homeworld's time, but every new world they visit serves to disorientate them further. In the end, most such travelers end up sleeping when they need to, detached from the rigid timeframes they once used.

Glacia frowned, then leaped off her bed quietly. The senses she had recently started to develop indicated that everyone else was asleep, Gohan taking a nap after having finished his latest training session half an hour ago. Determined to take advantage of the gravity room, she silently tiptoed through the ship, not wanting to wake anyone up with her steps.

Unlike some of her species, she wasn't used to going without footwear, mainly to avoid leaving distinct footprints while hiding. This time, though, her feet were bare, her three toes being stealthier than any footwear.

The Icean finally relaxed as soon as the hatch leading to her destination was sealed behind her. The gravity room was insulated in many ways from the rest of the ship and neither sound nor energy could be realistically sensed through its shielding.

Discarding the rest of her clothes and armor, Glacia stood bare for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, then stretching. Iceans in general had very different notions of modesty. Due to the circumstances on their homeplanet, they had evolved to endure extreme pressures and temperatures, eventually becoming capable of surviving in the hard vacuum of space. Every vulnerable part of their body was made to retreat, hiding at will behind armored plates, and every orifice was made to be sealed seamlessly, to render their bodies airtight. Such a state required constant effort, of course, but made clothes socially redundant as long as everything was hidden away.

Glacia turned the main dial slowly, keeping her shoulders straight even as her body's weight was doubled again and again. She stopped at 120G, letting a breath that felt like liquid metal in her lungs. Greatly challenged but hardly crippled, the Icean girl started performing a basic kata, which turned more elaborate as time passed. She proceeded to raise the gravity at 180G, her body almost giving away.

"I can do this", she muttered determined, her moving tongue rubbing against her mouth and causing a trickle of purple blood to almost rip off her lip with its momentum. Five minutes of endurance training later she collapsed, her drops of sweat sounding like gunshots on the rubber floor. Crawling pitifully to the control panel, she barely reached the emergency release button, located at ankle level for exactly such a case.

As the gravity gradually returned to normal, her careful breathes dissolved to frantic gusts of air. She allowed a full ten minutes for her body to stop trembling, used tiny blasts of ki to burn away any blood droplets, then gingerly left the room, not bothering to wear her clothes.

She only felt a little awkward when she met Gohan, who had just woken up, in the ship's main corridor. She almost laughed aloud at his red face, pretending to be clueless instead. "Hey there Gohan. I'm done with the Room for today", she chirped.

The Demi-Saiyan opened and closed his mouth a few times, then frowned at her overly innocent tone. "I see", he deadpanned.

"Call me if anything interesting happens", she added before walking away, her green and white tail held high and waving merrily behind her.

Both her act and Gohan's incoming comment were interrupted, though, when the ship's alarm started wailing. They both rushed to the bridge after Glacia practically leaped into her armor, the two full-blooded Saiyans joining them seconds later.

**-d-b-z-**

"An Esprag swarm?" asked Gohan curiously.

The other three aliens nodded, having heard the horror stories before. "They're a bunch a space bugs. Just, you know, really dangerous", tried Celutte.

Rasok rolled his eyes at the simplistic description, something which caused a minor scuffle between the two of them. Sighing, Glacia decided to impart what she knew.

"Each is about the size of a large person, covered by a powerful, ki-resistant carapace. Their power levels are between 500 and 50000, for a large swarm, but their real power lies in numbers. They can travel through space at FTL speeds superior to most modern crafts."

Rasok, who had finally escaped from Celutte's clumsy headlock, went on. "They eat almost everything. Spaceships, asteroids, you name it. If they reach any non-gas planets, they can eventually strip them down to magma before leaving. Needless to say, they prefer planets with life on them."

Gohan frowned. "Should we try to confront them? I'd prefer they never reached a planet."

His three companions eyed each other hesitantly. "You can't fight Esprag in outer space", explained Rasok. "Huge armies with thousands of ki soldiers and battleship support have tried. Even if the soldiers survive, the ships don't and they end up stranded without supplies, in some random place where extraction can take months. Only with the lure and mass of a close planet can they be defeated."

"In addition", added Glacia, trying to dissuade him from some suicidal heroic action, "Every time you kill one of them, the others gain some of its power. Usually, the only way to get rid of the last ones is to shoot them to a star, or something."

Gohan considered all that. He did want to conceal the bulk of his power until it was needed, although he wasn't sure if it was modesty, concern for the others or good old-fashioned paranoia. His power might had been enough to defeat the swarm, but keeping both himself and the two ships-one of them immobile- protected against countless opponents for hours wasn't something he wanted to attempt lightheartedly.

In the end he sighed and nodded. "How can we avoid them?"

Glacia and Rasok turned to the ship's sensors and, after struggling with the unfamiliar controls and language for a while, reached a retort. "We could try to run away. Theoretically your ship is just fast enough to evade them. However, some believe the Esprag can sense fleeing ships somehow", started the Saiyan thoughtfully.

Glacia went on. "Alternatively, we can try and hide for a while, let them pass." She indicated a cluster of asteroids at the edges of the ship's radar. "These rocks are made of one of the few kinds of rock the swarm won't touch. They are moderately common, but we are lucky to find them at such concentration."

They all looked at him, expecting his decision. The Demi-Saiyan realized he was excited. He was used to being ignored due to his age, to follow orders rather than give them. It was scary in a way, the weight of responsibility, but he also reveled in the power he had suddenly acquired. "We will hide", he declared after some consideration, although it was obvious he would have preferred a battle.

Celutte snickered, slapping him on the shoulder harder than strictly necessary, although he failed to budge as she had expected. "You're a Saiyan through and through kid", she laughed, discreetly rubbing her sore hand. "I too am itching for a fight with the bugs, but I've also learned caution with experience", she nodded self-righteously.

Gohan twitched a bit under the apologetic, albeit amused, glances of the other two, then made the required trajectory changes. "We will reach safety just in time", he muttered, mostly to himself.

**-d-b-z-**

The largest of the asteroids, almost a small moon, proved to be hollow and Gohan led Icarus II through one of the many oversized tunnels, landing after reaching a sufficient depth, with Niono's gutted hull trailing behind it.

"We'll just have to wait now", said Rasok, watching with apprehension as the swarm appeared on the long range sensors. The bugs completely ignored them, forming a huge line as they travelled, akin to a plane's exhaust trail from a distance.

"Bo~ring!" sang Celutte impatiently. "There is breathable air outside, so I'm going to check around", she decided, her hand absently caressing her sword's handle.

Gohan raised a brow. "If there is air, then..." he tried, stopping when the Saiyan girl completely ignored him, heading for the airlock.

Rasok huffed. "You'd think she's five instead of twelve." He smirked at the two others. "You may as well go and do whatever. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things, but don't expect action any time soon. I think the swarm will clear out in about 24 hours or so."

Glacia and Gohan nodded and left together. "Will you be using the gravity room?" asked the Icean girl somewhat hesitantly.

The hybrid stopped walking and regarded her carefully. "No, I have something else to do." After a brief pause, he went on. "Do you plan on training more? Be careful not to burn out", he cautioned. She hadn't been able to hide the smell of blood from his senses.

He watched her face as she frowned, seemed to bite down a snide remark, then sighed. "I might be pushing a bit hard", she admitted, nervously licking her lips. Her mouth formed into a somewhat insincere smile. "But I'm being careful about it."

Gohan slowly nodded. "I've been in your place before", he replied carefully. "Your training regime speaks of great need, of desperation", he hazarded.

Glacia turned away and he could almost see the burden pushing down on her shoulders. "I have a chance to get stronger without running for my life", she stated, her voice cracking a bit. "I owe you a lot for your help..."

The demi-Saiyan sighed. "I won't force you to tell me more."

"Perhaps you should!" she snapped emotionally. "You are way too trusting. I might end up harming all of you!"

Gohan smirked at that. "I'm willing to take the risk and give you the benefit of the doubt", he replied, somewhat cockily.

Her tail, which had been waving around in annoyance behind her, slumped just as her shoulders did. "I guess I'm just being stupid. You knew from the beginning I'm a fugitive and you didn't bat an eye."

He placed a hand across her back, cupping her opposite arm. "I'll wait until you are ready to talk about it, then I'll help you out. That's what friends do", he declared smiling.

She blushed at the not-quite-hug. "Friends…" she repeated, as if tasting the word. "It sounds nice", she muttered hesitantly, returning the smile. She reveled under his touch for a while, then stepped away. "We **will** talk later", she affirmed before vanishing up the Gravity room ladder.

The hybrid nodded to himself, then went to his room, securing the door behind him. "Let's see how this works", he decided, before stepping off himself. The two multi-form clones eyed each other smirking. They both drew their arms back, before thrusting forward abruptly.

"Rock!" "Paper!"

The clone who lost scowled at his closed fist. "You go then", he prompted, sighing as the other clone pumped his fist upwards victoriously.

**-d-b-z-**

Twin ki blasts collided and dissipated, but the two fighters paid no heed, focusing on each other. Both golden-haired men rushed each other, their exchange of punches and kicks rapidly building up. In unison they took a step back, then fiercely delivered the hits that would end the contest.

Or at least they tried to.

An eruption of light and power appeared suddenly between them and they gawked at the person that had abruptly materialized. A very bewildered Gohan had ascended at the last moment, barely catching Olibu's and his father's punches before they could painfully sandwich him.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Goku happily, dropping his transformation. "Long time no see. Still working on your accuracy?" he asked with barely a straight face.

As the human fighter burst into laughter, the demi-Saiyan mock-glared at his father while returning to his base form as well. "There must be a way to check the destination before you reach it. At least you weren't flinging ki blasts at each other…"

"How about a spar?" asked Olibu eagerly. "Your father is getting too easy these days", he added, earning a raised brow from said Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head, completely disregarding his sudden, albeit mild, headache. "Sorry Olibu, I'm just passing through. I want to visit mom, but Earth is too far for me to go directly. Since every place in the universe has the same distance from here, it's actually a huge shortcut."

"I take it you are enjoying your trip?"

He considered Goku's words, then nodded slowly. "I've met loads of cool people and I've helped out somewhat, but so far nothing has challenged me."

Gohan seemed a bit down as he finished talking and his father sighed. "Even if you don't meet anything dangerous to a Super Saiyan 2, you can still have fun." He smirked a bit at his next words. "You and that Icean girl seemed to be getting along famously."

His son blinked. "You know about Glacia?" He asked incredulously.

Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I sometimes keep an eye on you, of course. Perhaps not as often as I should…" Ever since Gohan had pretty much told him he was acting rotten towards his family because of his absence, the Saiyan had resolved to keep tabs on everyone he knew, to at least avoid missing anything important. Gone were the days when only training mattered.

The demi-Saiyan rolled his eyes. "Wait till you see the new guys. You'll laugh your ass off", he joked, smirking as Goku blinked at the minor profanity. He still wasn't used to Gohan's slightly different attitude.

"So, how will you know where your ship is when it's time to return? Earth is full of familiar power levels, but I bet you don't know your new friends well enough to spot theirs", asked Goku, always keeping an eye out for innovative technique use. He had been amazed by some of his son's battle combinations ever since the hybrid had started applying his genius on the battlefield.

Gohan rubbed his nose while smirking. "Glad you asked. I used the multiform technique to leave a clone back at the ship. If there's one energy signature I know well, it's my own."

Olibu rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Sounds a bit risky, leaving two pieces of yourself at such distance."

The hybrid furrowed his forehead at that. "Perhaps. Using new techniques often is. I'd rather learn any limitations of my moves outside of mortal combat, though", he half-joked. "Need to go now", he added, absently rubbing his head to alleviate a sudden pain spike.

However, when he placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported to Kami's lookout, the headache became anything but ignorable. Right before the disbelieving eyes of Dende and Piccolo, Gohan screamed in pain, clutching his head, and he ascended twice for a moment, before his hair turned back to black and he collapsed.

**-d-b-z-**

Celutte sighed as she turned to yet another empty tunnel, a tiny ki-ball lighting her way. When she had decided to explore the asteroid, she had expected to actually find something of interest. Her Saiyan instincts had indicated so and she had been inclined to believe them.

"Come on", she muttered, sniffing the air. A peculiar scent was hanging all around her, but she couldn't pinpoint its origin. At long last she decided she had had enough. "Come out, you damn slug-sucker! Your mother was a whore and your father lost his tail during cooking! You wouldn't know a punch to the face if it punched your face in the face!" She kept on shouting for a while, then childishly kicked a wall, creating a hole three times her height.

"Pfffft, whatever", she declared after a while, deciding she might as well return to the ship. She was busy fiddling with her scouter, in order to map her return route, when all of her well-trained instincts suddenly decided she should dodge. The ground exploded where she had just been standing and an enormous green worm erupted from the pulverized rock, towering high above her, its bright red skullcap gleaming in her light.

"I was just kidding about your mother", stated the young Saiyan, laughing nervously. The giant worm ignored that, its fang-filled maw releasing an unearthly moan loud enough to shake the tunnel, then its head snapped at Celutte, intending to swallow her whole.

Dodging for dear life, she stopped in the air, reversing her momentum, took her oversized sword in both hands, charging it with her ki, and brought it down on the worm's head with all of her power just as it collided with the rocky ground. Time seemed to freeze, both worm and Saiyan fiercely glaring at each other. Then Celutte yelped as she was thrown away due to her attack's backlash, crashing on the ceiling and leaving a girl-shaped indent as deep as she was tall.

"No way", she breathed, staring at her opponent. Her attack hadn't even left a scratch, mostly serving to enrage the worm even further. "WIND SLASH!" she cried, waving her blade and releasing a bow of intense energy. The ki attack smashed into the alien terror, producing lots of smoke and dust, yet also having no effect.

Five seconds later, Celutte was frantically flying away while shouting at her scouter, the overgrown centipede hot on her heels. "Yes, uncle, a giant green worm. The damn thing is trailing me." She snarled at his response, waving around a falling boulder. "You think I didn't try? I threw my strongest attacks right off the bat! Yes, both physical and energy, to no effect." She paused, then scowled. "Mouma? I don't care about its damn name, I just want a way to fight it. Shut up and get everyone ready, you crook-tailed bastard! I'll be there in three!"

**-d-b-z-**

Rasok quickly interfaced his scouter with the ship's internal communications while running through the main corridor. "Glacia, we have trouble. Celutte's bringing back guests of the hostile variety. Wait me at the airlock while I grab Gohan."

Nodding at the Icean's affirmative, he rushed in Gohan's room, ignoring subtleties such as knocking or leaving the door intact. "Goh…"

The Saiyan froze in mid-sentence, gawking at the spectacle of his newest friend lying on the floor unconscious, a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 13.**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,010,000 – 2000(resting) – 6,000,000 (clones apiece) – 600,000,000(clone, mastered ssj)

Goku: 10,200,000- 1,020,000,000(mastered ssj)-500,000,000 (ssj, holding back during spar)

Olibu: 500,000,000(full power)

Piccolo: 520,300,000

Dende: 400

Glacia: 135,000 – 8,000(resting)

Rasok(recovered): 46,000

Celutte: 97,200

Mouma worm: 60,000,000

**-d-b-z-**

Hey there! Since I started watching dragonball again, why not randomly continue this story. As always future updates are not guaranteed. On to some general review responses.

Pikkon in general is a filler character, but I've simply reached a point where I don't care what is considered canon and what is not. I only care about what I can use in a story. Case in point, this chapter's Mouma worms are from GT (Esprag are mine though, pun name and all. I'm not even sure what gave me the idea).

North Kai knew of Gohan's strength, but not of his new attitude. He had watched Gohan losing his head more than once.

I have yet to mention Brolly's name. However, consider the fact that Jadebeard's defeat did not happen in 'canon'. A tiny trajectory change in space can have a lot of effect…

Pairings, if any, are still undecided. Gohan was 10 before the time chamber, 11 when he beat Cell and 12 in this chapter, since he waited for Goten to be born, plus three more months for the dragonballs. Celutte is also 12, but half a year older(and a bit taller since she is female).

Gohan was born with very little power. His 'hidden power' has never been measurable until needed, so it simply isn't part of his 'base' power.

Trunks has to be overpowered. I'm taking into account that special with Avo and Cado, who were individually as strong as final Frieza.

In other news, I hope you liked this chapter and its mini cliffhanger. Don't forget to review.


	14. Colony Reached

**Chapter 14: Colony Reached**

**-d-b-z-**

The world snapped back to sharp focus as soon as he regained consciousness, mainly due to his years of waking up in still hot battlefields. Gohan glanced at two very worried Namekians, feeling the familiar traces of healing magic in his body. "How bad was it?"

Dente shrugged. "Nothing fatal or permanent, though I can't begin guessing what happened to you."

The demi-Saiyan laughed sheepishly. "The multiform has some glitches when the two bodies are more than a few hundred light years apart."

Double facepalms followed that statement. "I should beat you within an inch of your life for this stunt", said Piccolo, clearly furious, his clawed hands clenching and unclenching.

Gohan ignored him, suddenly upset. "I can't feel my other self." Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard for a while, then sighed in relief. "He is okay, still unconscious." Two pairs of disbelieving eyes greeted that statement.

"Kid, the technique isn't supposed to split your awareness. Even if your other body is knocked out, you should have been able to feel it internally", explained the older Namekian, very worried despite trying to hide it.

The overpowered pre-teen sighed. "I guess I should cut the visit short." Making sure his mind was ready for the Instant Transmission, he first teleported right before his mother, giving her and Goten a hug, then fled to the otherworld before she could even think of a vowel, never mind scold him.

**-d-b-z-**

Celutte snarled, investing all her considerable power to the task at hand, her aura illuminating the cavern as she pushed at her foe's underbelly. The mouma worm she had been trying to dislodge slowed down somewhat, allowing Glacia to continue her onslaught of airborne kicks and punches, to no avail. A ki blast from Rasok, aiming to blind it, only served to make it angrier.

"Where the hell is Gohan, old man? We need every trickle of power we can get!"

Rasok rolled his eyes at his niece's obliviousness, then regarded the giant worm carefully. "Gohan's in a bit of a pickle", he replied vaguely. Glacia was currently their best asset and he wasn't about to demoralize her with useless news. He had made sure Gohan was stable, whatever his problem was, before joining the battle and it would have to be enough. "Let's attack together."

The two girls came from either side, trying to land their strongest kicks right at its head, while Rasok attempted to steer his next blast down the monster's gullet. To their disbelief, the worm simply vanished, moving too fast for them to even follow. Glacia and Celutte collided in the air painfully, falling to the ground and barely missing the other Saiyan's energy attack.

"How can this thing move so fast?" complained the younger Saiyan, shaking her head to clear away the tiny ozaru troupe dancing before her eyes.

The mindless worm let a hideous roar that sent chills down their spines. The only reason they were still alive against a beast two hundred times stronger than all of them put together, was because it didn't feel threatened yet and couldn't marshal all of its power in a single attack.

"We should retreat", suggested Rasok, a bit unwillingly. Glacia nodded slowly, but Celutte wasn't nearly as receptive to that plan.

"Are you kidding, old man? Run away from a worm? Where is your Saiyan pride?" she shouted, licking her suddenly dry lips when the mouma focused its attention on her.

"There is no pride in becoming worm food", he replied angrily. He couldn't exactly physically force his niece to flee and arguing with her was equally frustrating. "What else are you going to do?"

The worm made a half-hearted attack and Celutte dodged frantically. "I'll keep fighting until we have a breakthrough. Then we'll kick its ass, or tail I guess."

Rasok groaned. "You've watched too many action holovids. Just because an enemy is going to trash you, doesn't mean some kind of hero will save you at the last moment."

"Bo~oring!" she chanted, then froze in terror. Out of the blue, a wide beam of ki passed her by, slamming on the worm and knocking it back. She turned and glared at the newcomer. "You took your sweet time, Gohan. The least you could do was wait for the right dramatic moment to appear!"

"Sorry, I don't do comedy", he said, eyeing the worm intrigued. The demi-Saiyan, white aura blazing around him, couldn't exactly measure the worm's power through its shielded skin, but judging from its size and general lack of wounds, he had decided to go full power in his current form. He had the only working scouter on his person, after all, so the others wouldn't be able to measure him accurately, if at all.

When the smoke cleared and the mouma worm appeared unharmed, albeit a bit dizzy, Gohan's fascination was almost palpable. "This blast could one-shot Frieza", he muttered excited. It was the first powerful opponent he had encountered in his Pilgrimage and the Saiyan blood inside him was boiling. Saner notions persevered, though, and he found himself at a dilemma. The hybrid kept attacking, with both powerful-yet extremely contained- energy blasts and physical attacks. His opponent could keep up, though, and nothing Gohan could do would hurt it. Even an expertly formed Destructo-disk merely left shallow grazes on its green skin.

He smirked as he decided his course of action.

The other three fighters were busy gawking at martial ability they could barely follow. Their disbelief reached new levels when Gohan paused his assault, rushed forward, kicked the worm right in the middle of its red skullcap, forcing its mouth open, then plunged into the deep crevice that was its maw.

"What is the idiot doing?" mumbled Celutte, trying to downplay just how impressed she was.

Glacia had no such reservations, loudly cheering the boy that was swiftly becoming her hero. As for Rasok, he remained silent, mulling the number 'two-million' in his mind.

The mouma worm seemed very sick, thrashing around randomly as its latest, unplanned meal didn't quite settle. A golden aura briefly engulfed it and it simply dropped dead, Gohan emerging from inside looking none the worse for wear, a silly, self-satisfied grin on his face.

"That was fun", he declared, feeling very smart he had transformed without the others noticing. Then he took in their petrified gazes, Glacia's mixed with adoration, and he sighed heavily. "You okay, guys? Sorry I was late."

An awkward silence followed and Gohan berated himself for scaring them silly. It only lasted until Glacia pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "That was awesome", she said, realizing just what she was doing a moment later and retreating, very embarrassed.

Not ready to be outdone, Celutte crossed her arms and nodded to herself. "You did pretty well for a brat, after we took the time to weaken it. Feel free to consider it your first big kill, kid."

Gohan couldn't quite hold back a scowl, but was distracted by Rasok's reaction. The older Saiyan had been regarding the girls' antics the whole time and finally broke down, laughing loudly and heartily.

**-d-b-z-**

"Tell me more about Gaspar Sau." Gohan and Rasok were lazing around at the cockpit, while the girls were sleeping. They had left the asteroid some time back, after the Esprag swarm was long gone, and they were only a few hours from their destination.

The older Saiyan smirked. "I think at this point you deserve to know more. We have a leader down there, King Norc. Try not to show off around him. He's decent as a ruler, but pretty prideful and as competitive as any Saiyan."

Gohan raised a brow. "King Norc?" he asked, focusing on the lofty title.

Rasok smirked. "I know what you're thinking. No, Norc doesn't have a drop of royal blood in him. To my knowledge all royals perished before or on Vegeta Prime, except for the last prince who, according to hearsay, might or might not have died on some backwater planet recently. Norc is pretty young, son of two second class warriors I used to know. He's only about five standard years older than you."

The demi-Saiyan seemed intrigued. "He must be fairly strong if he can rule over a crowd of Saiyans at his age", he said jokingly.

"You bet he is strong. Before he became a king, he and Celutte had a pretty fierce rivalry going. Despite being younger, she always had an edge, until Norc left the planet for his Pilgrimage", he explained.

Gohan appear intrigued. "I guess he came back a lot stronger?"

The other Saiyan chortled at that. "You could say that", he replied. "Dear little Norc came back a Super-Saiyan. With no royals around, it was a typical matter for the previous council to surrender all power to him. Those chumps didn't even want the burden of authority in the first place."

"Super-Saiyan…" echoed Gohan, hardly convinced. "How does he look like?" he asked, his face a mask of innocence.

Rasok's smirk was feral. "I've seen the transformation twice. The ground shakes and a storm comes out of nowhere, full of thunder and powerful wind. You can feel his energy trying to push you down, enter through your skin and destroy you. His eyes change color. I'd call it teal, but it's a lot more intense than that, like bright blue fires ready to burn everything down."

Gohan didn't say anything but his attention was rapt as he waited for Rasok to have his obligatory dramatic pause. The other Saiyan didn't disappoint. "But the most telling feature is the hair. His hair stands up, defying gravity, and turns golden, the same color as a Super-Saiyan's aura." Rasok regarded Gohan intently. "I'll never forget the color and feel of that aura. Even with my pitiful extra senses it has been etched in my memory. In fact, I saw something similar recently, the same golden aura, though muffled by a mouma's shielded skin."

The hybrid did the only thing he possibly could. He shrugged. "If you say so."

Rasok winked at him. "That's an impressive poker face for someone so young. I'd say I respect you even more, but it can hardly top being an ascendant being, no?"

Gohan sighed. "What did Celutte think? I bet she's seen king Norc transforming as well."

Said girl's uncle snorted in mirth. "Think? That's Celutte we're talking about. She has neither your vast power, nor my years of experience. The asteroid back there didn't shake or split in two. There was a distinct lack of thunder and storms as well. She's still at the phase where only flashy effects matter. She doesn't know how to appreciate the sharp control I saw in you."

"You presume much", tried Gohan as a last ditch effort, although he knew the gig was essentially up.

Rasok shook his head. "I want to see. If that brat Norc can manage, anyone can. I want to see what I can someday hope to achieve."

Gohan sighed. "Even if what you believe is true, I do want to keep a low profile. Glacia or Celutte could wake up any time." At the other's disappointed visage, he smirked, allowing his eyes to flash teal for an instant. "I promise I'll show you at least once before we part ways, though", he added.

Rasok nodded, apparently satisfied. "That's fair, I guess. Now, the rest of our society is pretty much what you'd expect from a backwater colony. We use the Icean credits as currency, but we also have a very rudimentary barter system going. Necessity has forged us into a more communal way of life than you'd think. Food for one is a 'state' affair. We send large parties out to hunt down animals, we farm or gather wild fruit and everyone gets what they need. After all, a society with even a few hungry Saiyans is doomed to fail."

Gohan laughed at the not-quite-joke. He knew the devastation a handful of hungry Saiyans could cause. "You mentioned Celutte's aunt?"

Rasok sighed. "That shrew of a woman is my sister, Spea. Our older brother and his mate, Celutte's parents, died during another pirate skirmish years ago."

"Glory to the Vanguard!", declared Gohan respectfully in traditional Saiyan custom.

"May their souls keep the fight up", he responded, smiling widely. "You're quite knowledgeable in Saiyan culture, kid, considering what little you've told us about your home", he said, nodding to himself.

Gohan didn't answer, standing up and yawning. "I think I'll go train a bit. Now that the high from the worm battle has worn off, I'm feeling restless."

The other Saiyan grinned. "Don't worry, you can join us on Gaspar Sau during hunting. The animals aren't exactly dangerous for someone like you, but there is something to be said about the thrill of the hunt."

**-d-b-z-**

The first thing Gohan noticed about Gaspar Sau, even beyond the high gravity, was the feel of its inhabitants. About four thousand Saiyans, from babies that would barely be able to lift an Earth car, to powerful fighters like Celutte, created a pretty large blip on his mental radar. Despite the incalculable rift between their power and his, he was still somewhat on edge, owning to his previous experience with the temperamental race.

Icarus II and Niono had touched down on a large landing pad that was still barely enough to fit both of them. The overseer, along with a couple of workers, had expected them, seeking answers. Rasok had been very frugal with the brief explanation he had given just before they landed.

Predictably, they froze as soon as they spotted Glacia, wearing her usual armor sans the cloak. The four travelers had briefly spoken before arriving, anticipating such a reaction and agreeing to act casually. The Icean girl smiled at them, then followed Celutte, both of them carrying large crates to a nearby storehouse, Gohan right behind them.

"It's… it's an…", tried one of the workers, gasping when a large crate was hurled at him and he had to catch it.

Rasok, ready to toss another crate, glared at them. "Stop standing there like a bunch of mutual tail-grabbers and come help us with the damn boxes!" he demanded, finally overriding their paralysis.

The overseer did come to help, but, unlike his subordinates, he glared at Rasok, clearly expecting more. Matching his pace with the merchant, he started shout-whispering questions. "Who are these two? You brought an Icean here? And is that a half-alien? Are they safe? Also, what took you so long?"

The other Saiyan rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Seban. Celutte and I would be dead without the kids. Fighting pirates, evading Esprag, almost getting eaten by worms, give me a break. I'll fill you in later. For now, keep yourself and your idiots decent, cause either of them could kick your tailed asses back to Vegeta Prime. I know I'd help."

Seban actually smiled. "Fine, but you owe me that story. Also, if the king asks why there is an Icean on the planet, it'll be your neck."

Rasok shrugged. "Norc is no fool. He knows most Iceans aren't like Frieza at all."

Whatever the overseer's answer would have been, he was cut short by an impending feeling of dread that caused everyone to stop on their tracks. "I forgot to tell you. She has been kinda furious with you…"

Although he discarded the crate and got ready, Rasok was still not fast enough to dodge the incoming attack. Out of the blue, a feminine military boot materialized, kicking him so hard, he went flying through the heavy-duty wall of one of the warehouses.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan decided Spea was a fascinating individual. Shorter than most adults, slightly less tall than Gohan himself, she nevertheless towered above the rest through sheer presence and force of will. Wearing sensible custom armor, which still did little to obscure her unusually curvy figure, she had appeared out of nowhere, a tiny ball of fury and harshly spiked dark-reddish hair. Her brother hadn't stood a chance against her brutal beat-down.

"Was that really necessary?"

Spea glared up at Rasok with a blackened eye, the only injury he had managed to inflict. "Someone has to keep you honest, lil' bro. Just a reminder of how tardiness affects my sunny disposition."

In comparison, Rasok was a walking, bloody bruise. She had somehow managed to beat him into submission without breaking a single bone, something Gohan could admire.

The party of five was walking along a paved path, through a sparse forest of huge, purple trees that clashed with the yellow sky above. The hybrid couldn't help but stare at the very active nature around him. Planets like Namek or New Vegeta had been empty wastelands in comparison. The local equivalents of birds and insects, glittering under the white sun, were swarming all over the place despite that being a settled land, with many cozy houses scattered among, or even built inside, the giant tree trunks.

Gohan's reverie was rudely interrupted when Spea, ignoring all notions of personal space, wrapped an arm across his back and semi-hugged him. Dismissing his battle instincts that demanded he crushed her, he eyed her a bit sheepishly. "Hello?"

Her huge smile belied the feral nature she had displayed earlier. "Hi there, cutie. My lout of a brother didn't even bother to introduce us." At Rasok's inaudible murmurs, she snorted. "Being unable to feel one's legs is not an excuse to drop niceties." Her face mellow again, she looked, upwards, at Gohan once more. "I'm Spea. It's actually 'General Spea' when I'm working, but in a real military I'd be a colonel at most, what with the idiots I have to herd around."

"Nice to meet you, miss Spea. I'm Gohan."

"What a polite young man! You don't need to call me 'miss', though. See Celutte, dear? You could learn a thing or two about behavior from him", she said, still snuggly around him.

The younger girl grimaced in disgust. "First of all, a true Saiyan has no need for politeness, only power", she declared dramatically. "Second of all, this brat is a wimp." Her face acquired an evil grin. "Also, he's way too young for an old maid like you to flirt with."

Spea ignored Gohan, who was beet-red at that point, sticking her tongue at her niece. "That's two extra hours of training for you. I need to curb that mean streak of yours before it gets you killed." Seeing as Celutte was rather happy, ecstatic even, with that arrangement, she smirked mischievously. "I'll get my new friend Gohan here to smack you around a bit."

Celutte seemed indignant. "He's nothing special. I want to spar with you!"

The general shook her head. "Still so clueless, right Gohan?" at his speculative glance, she sighed. "It's my job to know how strong my allies and my enemies are. I don't need to see you fight or even use one of those unreliable, outdated scouters. Your very stance and your initial urge to brutally murder me when I touched you are enough to get a first idea. I'm looking forward to the training, tall guy."

"Sure, I guess", he muttered, flabbergasted. Not even Chichi was that assertive.

Spea's eyes, like so many searchlights, fell on Glacia, who had been trying to remain inconspicuous the whole time, and she braced herself for a derisive comment. Instead, the pint-sized woman pounced on her like she had on Gohan. "Hi there, quiet alien. It's time for your interrogation, I mean introduction…", she chanted merrily.

Rasok slapped a hand on his face. He'd never get used to his sister's antics, he decided.

**-d-b-z-**

Glacia felt overwhelmed, even a bit jealous, during the inevitable dinner that happened as soon as the sun set. While she was busy nibbling at the delicious food in her third plate, the four Saiyans were almost inhaling the metric ton of food dominating the rest of the table.

Gohan and Spea, like kindred spirits, were eating with elegant speed, not a single food stain between them. By comparison, watching Celutte and Rasok eat was a nauseating endeavor, better suited to indigestion-induced nightmares. Glacia was seriously considering putting up a weak ki shield to deflect the flying leftovers, rudeness be damned.

After all hunger around the table had been sated, Spea had demanded the details Rasok had already promised to tell to around ten people. He offered her a heavily edited version, doing his best to downplay the events while keeping the three kids from blurting out anything incriminating. His sister was not quite convinced, but, certain she'd be able to squeeze the specifics later, she nodded satisfied.

"Nice little adventure. Wish I'd been along", she said, to Rasok's and Celutte's horror. She clapped her hands, demanding their full attention. "Tomorrow we will pick up your training. That includes all of you", she specified, eyeing Gohan and Glacia. "No matter what shenanigans you faced that my brother failed to mention, space travel wreaks havoc with one's body." The demi-Saiyan decided not to mention the gravity chamber in his ship. Interrupting Spea seemed like the least prudent thing to do.

"I'll have you know I'm stronger than ever." Rasok apparently wasn't as wise, ending up lodged half-way through a heavily-by Saiyan standards- fortified wall, courtesy of his sister's backhand.

"Abusive sibling relationships notwithstanding, the day after tomorrow is the next hunting trip. You kids are free to join, if you want", she finished, waving goodbye before vanishing to her room.

"I'll show you guys where to sleep", said Rasok, after he made sure she was gone. "As soon as I extract myself…"

Gohan, Celutte and Glacia eyed each other amused, then each grabbed an appendage and tugged.

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 14**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,020,000 – 2000(resting) – 6,001,000 (clones apiece) – 18,030,000(base form aura) – 1,202,000,000(mastered ssj)

Piccolo: 520,300,000

Dende: 400

Glacia: 137,000 – 8,000(resting)

Rasok(recovered): 46,500

Celutte: 97,600

Spea: 155,000

Seban: 15,000

Average Saiyan civilian: 6,000

Average Saiyan warrior: 18,000

Mouma worm: 60,000,000

**-d-b-z-**

I hope this chapter kept you entertained. I had to take some important plot and background decisions now that they've actually reached the Saiyan colony (like the trees' color). Perhaps putting the average civilian at 6,000 is a bit of an overkill when that weakling, Radditz, in dbz was at around 1,200. They do live in higher gravity, though, and the flora and fauna are quite hostile, so it should be okay.

Remember to comment and also feel free to offer suggestions. I have a general plot in mind, but there is still room for specifics.


	15. Saiyan routine

**Chapter 15: Saiyan routine **

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan dodged to the side, letting Celutte clip him on the shoulder, then countered with a lazy vertical spin-kick, which she blocked with both arms crossed. She was breathing a bit heavily, but her face was smug.

"Time-out!" commanded Spea, sounding annoyed next to Rasok and Glacia, who were both completely out of breath.

The soldiers training all around them, about one-hundred Saiyans, froze at her tone for a whole three seconds, before resuming their individual exercises with redoubled fervor.

Spea beckoned Gohan with her finger, grabbing him from his purple gi and tugging him behind a tree when he got close. "You seem to have an unhealthy obsession with holding back", she complained. "Is it because she's a female?"

Her dangerous tone flew completely over his head. "Of course not. I've got my butt kicked by enough females to know better. Not always in a physical fight either." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I always try to use minimum force during training."

The Saiyan general raised a brow. "Going at half your opponent's power is not minimum force, it's gluttony for punishment. It's a testament to your skill my niece hasn't been wiping the floor with you." At his sheepish smile, she sighed. "A bargain then. I saw how you were eyeing the appliances back home. You're also a gear-head, no?" At his hesitant nod, she smirked. "I'll introduce you to the planet's tech team", she went on, her grin becoming distressingly gleeful. "In return I want you to beat Celutte six ways from Sunday. Anything but lethal damage is ok. Even better if you break some bones."

Gohan groaned. "Saiyans!" he complained. "For a while I had forgotten what that means."

Spea patted him on the back amiably. "Grew up in a mostly peaceful society, huh? Remember, what won't kill her will make her stronger." Her face went serious. "Also, she is too strong for her age, without the needed maturity. If she keeps it up, she'll surpass me in a few short years, only to get killed by the next foe she underestimates."

"I'm nobody's idea of a teacher… " he started, looking downwards. A feral grin suddenly bloomed on his face. "However, I really want to learn about your tech. I won't break any bones, but I can give her a proper workout."

She mirrored his expression. "Finally, some backbone. We'll yet make a whole Saiyan out of you, brat."

"What's the matter, Gohan? Stop making out with my aunt and come back. I have a spar to win!" Gohan twitched at Celutte's shouted taunt, which elicited snickers from everyone around them. Instead of dismissing his anger, though, he allowed it to steel his resolve.

Spea's face turned malicious. "Her. Ass. On. Silver. Platter", she intoned. "Fetch!"

Gohan flew up to Celutte, seemingly an embodiment of innocence. He went for a basic horizontal kick, which she tried to block while looking really bored. Having covertly powered up by a factor of three, his plain attack pierced through her guard, catching her on the face, and sent her to smash a tree branch as thick as her height to toothpicks.

"What the hell?" she demanded, after righting herself in midair. She had to blink in confusion at Gohan's paradigm shift. His cool calmness had been replaced by the fierce determination and elation she had seen in many a Saiyan face. She tried to grin in satisfaction, only to yelp as another overpowered attack came her way.

Over the next hours, Gohan proceeded to demolish her in every way conceivable. Her best stances and attacks were proven rubbish against him. Her energy techniques were all dodged as if she was moving at slow motion. Even her sword, a sturdy embodiment of Saiyan craftsmanship, had ended up shattered like cheap china. Taking his role seriously and in true Saiyan fashion, Gohan kept shouting advice and suggestions while bruising every inch of her body. Through it all, she never asked for a break, always coming back for more no matter how many craters she had had to extract herself from. Her impromptu teacher could almost smell her excitement.

The rest of the Saiyans had finished their regime some time ago, but instead of leaving as Spea had allowed, they all stayed behind, eager spectators whose numbers only kept growing.

At long last, Celutte tried to stand and failed, her muscles locking up. "That was fun", she muttered, very sincere. Her face changed to a scowl when she heard a very familiar, to her, clapping.

The crowds parted, revealing a tall, short-haired youth, flanked by four grim bodyguards. The confidence in his grey eyes and the plain golden circlet on his forehead were dead giveaways, even without his protective detail and everyone else's deference.

"King Norc! To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Spea respectfully. She did bow her head briefly at him and her greeting seemed sincere, but Gohan got the feeling she couldn't take someone that young completely seriously.

"General Spea", he greeted, his voice also respectful. They were more than passing acquaintances, as proven by the brief smirk they shared. "I heard rumors about two outworlders that assisted your brother and I came to investigate. Imagine my surprise at seeing this fine display of prowess. Your niece is certainly one of the top ten on this planet, in power if not in skill, so her sound defeat was impressive."

"What do you want, Norc?" Celutte had somehow found the energy to rise, barely, and was busy staring daggers at the monarch. Gohan raised a brow. The king seemed to tolerate the attitude, from her at least. Anyone else would probably receive a severe beating at the very least, if not execution, judging from how his guards stiffened.

His thoughts must have been reflected on his face, because Norc smiled at him, ignoring his old rival. "Celutte and I go way back. I can dismiss her childish bark, since her bite is not really up to scratch."

Gohan also smiled, though it didn't reach his ears. There was challenge in the king's eyes, he could see, a thirst to prove himself. "Exactly as I'd expect from a proper king", he responded neutrally. Spea had painfully cuffed Celutte, finally knocking her out, while Rasok was eyeing the two young Saiyans worriedly.

"How about a friendly spar between the two of us?" suggested Norc casually, though it caused everyone present to go silent.

Gohan sighed mentally. Talk about a lose-lose situation. Now that he knew what to look for, he could sense the first transformation hiding inside Norc, but in base form, the king wasn't really stronger than Celutte. To throw the fight, Gohan would have to use less power than he did on the female Saiyan, which would be noticed and considered an insult. Forcing the king to transform, then losing on purpose or, even worse, outrightly winning, would be equally bad, causing the scandal Rasok had dreaded.

"I would be honored", he started, while everyone else held their breath. "However, I confess I'm quite exhausted from the day's activities and I'm afraid I won't be able to give it my all. I'll regrettably fight you at half power."

If Norc was astonished by the unusual, for Gohan's age, eloquence, he hid it well. "I will, of course, wait a few days for you to return to full power", he decided slyly. At Gohan's reluctant nod, he turned around and left, sparing a quick glance of contempt towards Celutte.

**-d-b-z-**

As soon as the crowds dispersed, Rasok and Spea eyed each other in silent communication, then nodded. The Saiyan merchant picked up their niece, still knocked out, and flew back home, while the general assertively grabbed Gohan's and Glacia's wrists and cheerfully goaded them towards a different direction.

"Will it be okay?" asked the Icean gingerly. Norc had seen her, even acknowledged her for a moment, but nothing more, something she was grateful about.

"If bad comes to worse, we may have to leave early", replied Gohan, a bit gloomily.

Spea twitched at that, but Glacia nodded. "Nobody would blame you for not wanting to fight a Super Saiyan."

Before Gohan could even conjure a reply, Spea snorted in derision. "Nonsense, nonsense and, above all, nonsense!" At the Icean's questioning glance, she elaborated. "My bet is that Gohan can take on our illustrious leader, even transformed." When no response seemed forthcoming, she shook her head. "You kids worry too much. Think Norc is some kind of hotshot? I practically raised him from a cub. Yes, he has claimed a legendary power and, yes, it has changed him on the surface. Deep down he is still that snot-nosed brat Celutte used to beat up."

They reached a large conical building crowned by a multitude of antennas, where Spea released them. "What's this place?" asked Gohan, absently rubbing his new bruises from her grip.

Spea smirked. "This is our tech center."

Gohan beamed like Roshi in a marital aid store.

**-d-b-z-**

The super-powerful demi-Saiyan decided hunting on Gaspar Sau was pretty interesting. Even though the beasts were not particularly challenging to him, each seemed to have some kind of unique quirk, some peculiar advantage that allowed it to survive in its hostile environment.

He and Rasok were currently stalking a large herd of herbivores that looked like a haphazard fusion between cows and armadillos. They had made sure to be downwind, to avoid alerting the beasts prematurely.

"These Plepa can jump high in the air despite the gravity", explained Rasok, whispering. "Don't let them bite you. Their teeth secrete a vicious acid that can hurt you. Don't get stomped. They weigh a lot and have spiked diamond hooves that can hurt you. Don't attack from the front. Their sonic breath bypasses ki defenses and attacks your bones directly." He smirked a bit. "And that can also hurt you."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "If these are the herbivores, I can't wait to see the predators."

The older Saiyan scratched his head. "You usually won't see them until they are on you. Most carnivores on this planet have active camouflage and ki shielding."

The outworlder sighed, though he was still smiling. "How many should we take down?"

Rasok shrugged. "The herd is fifty strong, so I guess around five is ok. Go for the ones with the coloured crest; they are the males."

"…so killing them won't hurt the next generation's numbers, I know", added Gohan, before taking aim and firing a narrow ki beam. Incredibly, his target didn't die at once and he had to zip forward and snap its neck to end its suffering. Rasok took down another one after a brief scuffle, but the rest of the herd scattered to different directions, jumping like oversized fleas.

Gohan appeared before one of them, but received a full sonic breath he couldn't sense coming. He actually staggered for a second and, if not for his ridiculous endurance, product of his power level, every bone in his body would have shattered. "Dangerous critters", he muttered, actually enjoying himself, as he landed a punch that crushed the animal's skull.

In the end, they ended up with six Plepa carcasses. "We should return these to the main camp so that they won't weigh us down", suggested the older Saiyan, raising a brow when Gohan smirked and retrieved a tiny capsule from his pocket.

The Earth-raised preteen had debated whether he should reveal the capsule technology during his trip. The Briefs' little invention had been a revolutionary breakthrough that had changed the nature of his planet's economy and society radically. To his knowledge, no other race or civilization had achieved anything similar.

Rasok's reaction when the six animals vanished inside the puny-looking device was priceless and he, a veteran merchant, spent many a second contemplating its significance. "Your race must be full of tech magicians", he decided at length, after Gohan had very broadly explained how the capsules worked. They were lazily flying through the dense purple forests of the planet that seemed to go on forever, full with alien sounds and smells.

The younger Saiyan laughed awkwardly at that. "Actually, I had a similar reaction yesterday, when Spea introduced me to your technologies. I still can't believe some of the things I learned."

The other shook his head as they circled around a wide hill. "Keep in mind that's really the Icean Empire's tech. They made it a point to steal any innovations from the planets they purged."

Gohan nodded then stopped, regarding Rasok curiously. "Actually, I haven't heard any news about the planet trade lately." He tried not to sound defensive or judging, but it was hard.

"Well, I don't blame you for not following the current politics", mused the older Saiyan. "Briefly put, the Icean Empire is a mess. With Frieza, Cooler and their father missing and probably dead, the situation is very volatile. The empire still runs itself, but the planet trade is halted, until someone new takes control."

"Aren't there any heirs to the Icean throne?"

Rasok sighed. "I know Frieza had at least one son, but he hasn't stepped forward yet. That's pretty much the extend of what I've heard." His solemn tone turned wicked. "I can see the signs of more game up ahead. Omnivores this time, so be prepared for a better fight."

The two Saiyans were soon busy dodging spiked flagella, eye beams and ki-enhanced, extendable horns.

**-d-b-z-**

Around three hundred Saiyans were part of the hunting trip. After travelling far away from the Saiyan colony, they had set up a crude camp and had split into teams of two to ten individuals, depending on strength, preference and other, more arbitrary factors.

Unlike other teams that had had to make many trips to and fro, Gohan and Rasok only returned back to the camp when they were ready to call it a day, carrying many tons of shrunken meat. Gohan was unloading the capsules on a huge conservation plate, where other Saiyans were busy skinning the caught animals, when he noticed a commotion with Spea in the middle.

"What's up?" he asked, interrupting the Saiyan general as she was dressing down one of her subordinates, who looked very grateful of having been saved.

Spea focused on Gohan instead, her ire very apparent even as she tried to control herself. "Celutte's missing", he growled. "Apparently, she was too good to stay with her appointed partner and he", she added pointing at her previous victim, "decided it would hurt his pride too much to just follow her."

"She was too fast, general. She…" He simply wilted away under her glare, deciding that remaining silent would serve his health better.

Spea ignored him, pacing around and occasionally eyeing the sun that had almost set. "There is a reason we don't go solo", she said after a while. "Power level is not everything. There are magical threats, psychic abilities, poisons, mental attacks and other hurdles out there and no one can be constantly vigilant."

Glacia, who had approached mid-speech decided to speak. "Should we try to find her? If we split up…"

Spea sighed. "Always in pairs." Reaching at a nearby crate, she retrieved a pile of Scouters, handing one to Celutte's unfortunate companion. "Make yourself useful and be our contact here in the camp, in case she gets her ass back." She eyed the rest of the Saiyans that had slowly gathered around. "All of you be on your guard. If something out there can overpower Celutte, you want to be ready. You might also need to come in force and save us if things go south", she added, although her voice indicated just how improbable she thought that was.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Gohan, deciding to follow her lead. He received and donned another scouter spending some moments familiarizing himself with it.

"Glacia and Rasok will go together and cover the area between here and the place she vanished." Using her own device, she sent the coordinates to the rest of the scouters. "Gohan, you are with me. We'll investigate a slightly more dangerous locale…" The demi-Saiyan performed a military salute, which turned Spea's frown to a small smile and dispelled some of the tension. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go! When I'm done with my niece, she won't be able to move for a week!"

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan was trying very hard not to worry, but there were two factors that prevented that luxury. Firstly, and perhaps more importantly, he couldn't sense Celutte's energy. The Saiyan girl didn't know the first thing about ki suppression, so that meant she was shielded, dead or nearly so.

The second problem was that Gohan felt very acutely he was being watched. There was no proof or quantifiable feeling, just raw instinct that had been forged throughout his life. He wasn't even sure if it was malicious or not and that set him on edge.

"This piece of junk can't find anything", muttered Spea annoyed, resisting the urge to reduce her scouter to cosmic dust, as they both kept flying in a set searching pattern. Gohan successfully concealed a smile. Despite her attitude, the Saiyan general cared deeply for her family.

His mind drifted away to his own uncle. In life Radditz had been a ruthless and uncaring individual. Where Rasok and Spea would often roughhouse, trying to beat each other senseless but never cripple, Goku and his brother had fought to the death. Even in the afterlife, Radditz wasn't exactly repentant, although he was somewhat tolerated by both Goku and Gohan. In a way it was liberating to see a Saiyan worrying like that for a blood relative. Spea was shaking not with fear but with untamed energy, her tiny frame seemingly unable to contain either her determination or her frustration.

The hybrid had almost completely zoned out, so when it happened, he almost ascended right then and there. His outburst caused Spea to wince and her scouter to produce smoke and stop working, though she didn't seem to suspect he had been the cause. "Worthless", she spat, ripping the device off her face and almost crushing it, before placing it in a pouch on her belt.

Gohan, though, wasn't paying attention. Someone was trying to communicate with him through telepathy, as Piccolo would often do. "_Who are you?"_ he thought at the foreign entity.

It seemed that initiating communication was what the other needed to establish proper contact. "_Master Gohan_", it replied. "_I am a friend_."

The demi-Saiyan raised a brow. "_Of course you are…"_

Ignoring the sarcasm, the entity went on. "_I would like to meet you in person, master Gohan. We can talk more later, though. For now, let me lead you to your missing friend. I advise you to be ready to hold your breath at my signal, lest you suffer what she has._"

"I have a possible lead, Spea", declared Gohan out of the blue and said Saiyan's eyes went wide. "Might be a trap, though, so be ready. We might need to hold our breath."

Instead of questioning, she nodded fiercely. "Lead the way."

They found the missing Saiyan writhing in her sleep, trapped inside a cocoon of semi-transparent purple leaves, stemming from a giant, pulsating plant.

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 15**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,050,000 – 2000(resting) – 50,000(training)- 150,000(training)

Glacia: 138,000 – 8,000(resting)

Rasok(recovered): 47,500

Celutte: 99,000(before training)- 115,000(after training)

Spea: 156,000

King Norc: 110,000(base)

Average Saiyan civilian: 6,000

Average Saiyan warrior: 18,000

Average herbivore: 25,000

Average omnivore: 30,000

**-d-b-z-**

I loved last chapter's popularity. You guys are awesome. Writing different aspects of Saiyan society is fun and I'll try to show some more before plot twists happen.

I wasn't sure about the animals' power levels but it goes like this: A bull is a lot stronger than a human, but lacks the cunning to use that power efficiently. Same thing on Gaspar Sau, only at 20 times Earth gravity.

I feel vindicated when people say they like my OCs. I wrote something relevent in my profile, some time ago.

For those wondering when Gohan's power will be revealed, it's simple. It will happen when I put something that can really challenge him on the stage. So~~~on...

Don't forget to express your opinion!


	16. Ascension

**Chapter 16: Ascension**

**-d-b-z-**

_The world was burning and Celutte did her best to prevent it. She fired weak ki blasts at the fires, starving them of air and extinguishing them, but soon realized the futility. She needed to stop the cause of the chaos first. As on cue, her aunt's and uncle's bodies crashed next to her, mangled almost beyond recognition, yet somehow still breathing. Up in the air, Gohan and Norc were still fighting the fiend that had started this._

_Celutte felt a momentary pang of jealousy at the golden aura of power surrounding her king, but soon decided it was not important right now. Their opponent didn't seem to register the hundreds of hits inflicted on his person, his body pristine and uninjured. In comparison, the super and demi Saiyans were visibly a mess._

_Frieza laughed maliciously at the futility of it all, his giant frame, twenty times Celutte's height, heaving in cruel mirth. "I am invincible!" he shouted, scowling at something in the air and suddenly snatching it._

_In horror, Celutte watched as Frieza's fist slowly closed around a captured Glacia, her Icean friend letting a death wail before being crushed. "Death to the traitors", crooned Frieza, throwing the remains in the air and incinerating them with his fiery breath._

_The other two Saiyans tried to attack once more, but a mess of spiked tentacles erupted from Frieza's back, slapping them away. "Death to everyone!"_

_Overcoming her paralysis, Celutte took to the air, hitting Frieza right in the face and causing him to stumble. She was almost knocked to the ground in retaliation, but recovered just before crashing._

"_Nice try, little insect, but it won't be enough. I have defeated the super-Saiyan, what hope do you have?"_

"_Shut up!" replied Celutte defiantly. "I will match Norc's power. I will surpass it. I need to surpass it." Frieza laughed again, easily guarding against the ensuing attacks, and the Saiyan lost herself in the heat of battle._

**-d-b-z-**

The first thing Spea did when she saw Celutte was to slap her scouter back on her face and activate one of the still-working options, causing a small filter to cover her mouth and nose, frantically prompting Gohan to do the same.

Speech was a bit tricky, but Gohan managed. "What is this thing?" he asked, referring to the giant plant.

Spea sighed. "We haven't given it a name. It's actually the second specimen I know of and we destroyed the first years ago. This plant gives off a hypnotic smell particularly effective against beings with high energy. It traps its victims and causes them horrible hallucinations, leeching off the power they leak."

Gohan resisted the urge to simply rip the leafy cocoon apart, trusting Spea had a good reason to approach slowly. "To save the victims, one must slowly unwrap them and gradually take them away from the fumes. The hallucinations are so strong that cutting them abruptly is lethal." She grabbed one purple leaf's end and slowly started peeling it off. "Just keep the poison thorns off me", she added casually, and Gohan yelped, rushing to deflect a giant wooden spike that had been flying towards the older Saiyan.

"What exactly causes a plant to evolve so aggressively?", he groused, as more spikes flew at them.

Any further reverie was cut short by Spea's surprised yelp. The Saiyan had almost extracted her niece when Celutte's already active aura exploded outwards, her motions turning violent. "Help me keep her still", ordered Spea, her voice very strained.

Gohan did so, blinking when the girl's white aura started flickering golden. Her eyes opened, but there were no pupils and a particularly strong kick sent Spea flying. The demi-Saiyan kept her immobile, regarding her fascinated before he sighed. With a practiced chop at the back of her neck, she fell into deep unconsciousness, aura dissipating.

Gohan almost jumped off his skin when the main body of the dangerous plant beneath him exploded and was atomized, courtesy of a very angry Spea's energy overkill. "She okay?"

Gohan smiled. "I knocked her out", he replied, ignoring Spea's calculating gaze as she rubbed her gut, where Celutte's kick had landed. "I have a feeling she'll be more than fine", he added cryptically, Spea smirking in response. They waited a few more minutes in silence, as the fumes around them slowly dissipated.

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan opened his eyes after using the Instant Transmission to warp to where the lethal plant used to be. Back in the Saiyan city anyone who would look for him was either fretting over Celutte, who had settled into an uneven sleep, or way too tired.

The hybrid stared at the still warm remains in contemplation, debating whether to grab a sample while he could, when what he had really been expecting happened.

"_Now that your friend is safe, I would talk to you, master Gohan."_

However mistrustful, the demi-Saiyan nodded. "Lead me, then", he thought more than muttered. A beacon appeared in his mind and he was soon flying above the forest, picking up speed, the setting sun on his back. Even with his full base power, it took him an hour to reach his destination, an enormous old crater, choke-full with rampant purple vegetation. The area was dominated by a gigantic tree, located in the middle of said crater, which also happened to be the largest living organism Gohan had ever seen, towering at fifty times the height of the average Ozaru. It seemed to glow softly in the night, obscuring most of the starlit sky above him.

Landing on one of the tree's giant roots, wide enough to build an airport on, he gazed at another figure that had just appeared out of thin air. Its body was translucent and poorly defined, made out of bright green energy. The almost shapeless entity seemed to shudder, then it condensed into a rough copy of Gohan's own likeness, though still ghostly.

"Who and what are you?" demanded Gohan, still very much on guard. His instincts were calm, but he had decided a healthy dose of paranoia would serve him well against a being he couldn't quite feel.

The semblance of a smile appeared on the apparition's face. "I am Sutric. My nature is somewhat unique, to my knowledge, though I do happen to be this planet's guardian."

Gohan's eyes went wide and he focused his senses more, finally smirking in satisfaction. "You are the tree. What I see before me is just a projection."

Sutric shrugged. "I have found it is easier to communicate with entities of comparable size. This energy construct is a very convenient avatar to allow me just that."

The Saiyan nodded. "So, why is the planet's guardian contacting me? Judging from what I've seen, you've kept your presence hidden from the colonists."

The wood under their feet seemed to come alive, forming two seats and a table. Sutric's avatar made a big show out of sitting down and asking Gohan to do the same. Rolling his eyes, the hybrid complied. "First of all, you should learn some of my history, master Gohan. Eons ago, this planet had a different name and housed a native race of sentient beings. I was already old at that point and as they progressed enough to form the first primitive towns, I became the planet's guardian, under the galaxy's Kais."

Sutric seemed to sag a bit, his face solemn. "Despite my best efforts and my charges' considerable fortitude, they didn't manage to survive to this day. It was a freak accident, really, a virus mutated just so to be extremely lethal. The few survivors couldn't maintain a population and died out a couple generations later. "

Gohan rubbed his chin. "I take it you didn't mind it when the Saiyans landed."

The tree avatar smiled. "That's quite an understatement. I didn't care about the reputation of the Saiyan race, especially since these were fugitives and not raiders. I was delighted to once again share this planet with actual people. I can send my avatars to the Otherworld, of course, but actually having charges to look after appeals to my nature."

The demi-Saiyan frowned. "Look after... Were you the reason Frieza never found this place?"

The other shrugged. "It wasn't easy, covering the whole planet with magic, confusing minds and sensors, allowing only those with good intentions to come. I had my work cut out for me. "

Gohan closed his eyes. "You know about me, more than anyone on this planet. For you to actually contact me means serious trouble."

Sutric emulated a sigh. "It is not my place to dictate what you'll do. However, the galaxy owns you a great debt and I personally respect you greatly. I felt Cell's power all the way from here. I believe you have the right to know of the incoming danger. A huge swarm of Esprag, the same destructive organisms you met while coming here, is heading towards this world. We have perhaps two standard weeks left and I can't fool their senses like I would with any other incoming threat. I have not yet decided on my course of action, but I would like you to warn the other Saiyans about the impending danger. They'll be more receptive if it comes from you."

The hybrid clenched his fists. "I should have fought them in space, when I had the chance."

The tree actually chuckled. "It's a good thing you didn't, master Gohan. Without the lure of a planet to consume, the Esprag would have overwhelmed you. Perhaps you'd be able to shrug off their attacks or even drive them away, but your ship and your friends wouldn't have survived. Your teleportation technique would be the only reason you'd escape."

Gohan nodded, then smiled. "I'll help you out Sutric. I'll fight them with you."

"The Saiyans might decide to flee", tried the guardian, but was cut off before he could say more.

"It's not like you can do the same, can you? I could try to teleport your body…"

Sutric shook his head. "All teleportation powers are restricted by mass, else people would move planets and suns around all the time. Fleeing is not an option for me and I wouldn't want to abandon my home world either."

Gohan nodded. "I believe most Saiyans will want to stay, but, as you said, it's too early for decisions. I have to warn them first."

**-d-b-z-**

Gohan appeared out of thin air close to the Saiyan colony and removed the fingers from his forehead. The morning sun was just peaking from the edge of the horizon and the insects and small animals around him seemed as lively as ever. He and Sutric had spent some time talking, then Gohan had opted to take a nap right there on the huge root. He hoped nobody had noticed his absence.

He casually blocked a kick before he even realized someone had ambushed him. He might have been terribly distracted, but his body and reflexes were not. "Good morning, Celutte. I see you are fine", he chirped.

"Vile power-hider!" she joked, snorting when he, very maturely, stuck his tongue out. "I just realized I got a huge power boost from that bastard plant and I wanted to try it out, but you are as infuriating as always."

Gohan raised a brow. "So, why aren't you with Spea, wiping the floor with her soldiers? They can sure use the help."

Celutte kicked a pebble hard enough to embed it to a nearby tree. "My dear aunt has grounded me. Declared that nobody is to spar with me for a week!"

Gohan took a step back as she eyed him hungrily. "Oh no, I won't go against Spea, thank you very much."

The Saiyan girl rolled her eyes. "That's what they all tell me. I need to work on my intimidation to get as formidable as auntie. I did use to have a kickass sword, but some cheeky brat atomized it", she added accusingly.

He scowled at that. "Well, you shouldn't have waved that space slug skewer in my face, then. You'll need a better weapon, at least able to endure your power, never mind mine."

Celutte's smile was decidedly toothy. "Awesome! You're finally acting like a Saiyan, getting all hot and bothered. Have at me, vile power-hider!"

She tried to land more than one hits, but Gohan casually dodged everything, not landing a single finger poke, to her great ire. They were close to the spaceport when it happened. Moving a bit faster than she could control, Celutte painfully collided with a cloaked figure, whose face was concealed.

It didn't remain so much longer, as the two rolled on the ground and smashed through the trunk of another tree, a pile of arms and legs. "Get off me, you idiot!" she snarled.

At the same time, the figure spoke back. "Not my fault, you crazy… Celutte?"

Her eyes went wide as his hood fell. "Norc? What in the name of the Moon goddess are you doing here? Where are your bodyguards?"

Away from the revering crowds, Norc seemed a lot less imposing, in Gohan's opinion. "None of your business, brat! Now let your king go, I'm in a hurry."

They seemed ready to start beating each other up, when Gohan noticed some very important details. The large backpack on the king's back and the full Saiyan armor he was wearing underneath his cloak.

"King Norc", he started, stealing both their attention while hazarding a guess. "Do you intend to fight and commit suicide or run away?"

He froze at the words, his jaw opening and closing without a sound. His apprehensive glance towards the sky confirmed Gohan's theory.

"What is he talking about, Norc?" demanded the girl, her hand having trapped the king's wrist and holding tightly.

Norc eyed Gohan resolutely, then sighed. "An Esprag swarm is coming our way. Will reach in two weeks. The news just came in. By noon everyone will know."

The hybrid nodded. "I noticed you didn't answer my question…"

Norc snarled, breaking Celutte's hold. "Shut up! I haven't decided that yet. It could be either."

Celutte's other hand grabbed him from the top of his armor, just below his neck. "What were you thinking, idiot? Would you try to fight these things in space alone? Would you run away and leave all the people who look up to you high and dry? What the hell is wrong with you?"

His answer started with a vicious headbutt that knocked her off him. "You know nothing! You have no idea how it is! People see my power and expect me to be perfect. I'm expected to stop this menace easily. For a super-Saiyan, this should be a cakewalk, nothing but a chore, they will say."

Celutte rubbed her sore head. "Bullshit! If you try to rally them, everyone will fight. Do you think so little of your so-called people? Just how inflated is your head, Norc?"

Gohan was about to point out how ironic it was for Celutte to accuse anyone of being full of themselves, but was stopped short when he felt Norc's energy surging.

"Do you really believe there is anyone on this planet that can fight next to me?" he shouted. An unnatural wind picked up, bending tree branches to their breaking point. The ground started shuddering and Norc' s aura flickered from white to gold many times, before settling for the later. With an echoing shout, his hair snapped from black to gold and his eyes became teal pools of power. He let a labored gasp then glared at Celutte, who seemed to instinctively shrink away from him, before steadying herself. She absently noted how unimpressed Gohan seemed to be, before throwing caution to the wind and attacking her ascended king.

Gohan sighed annoyed as he watched the female Saiyan doing the equivalent of an average Human trying to beat a steel bridge to pieces with his bare hands. He should have stopped it before it had started, in fact he was ready to do so should Norc take it too far, but something told him to keep watching instead.

When Celutte had sparred with Gohan, he had at least made it seem like he was trying. Norc wasn't about to care for such courtesy, rebuking and neutralizing each attack with nothing but an index finger. It didn't matter if Celutte was throwing herself or uprooted trees and boulders at him. It only served to make him angrier, although he seemed able to control it, to a point.

Gohan sighed again. Norc had even less control over the transformation than Goku had had when he had returned to earth after a year's hiatus. He resisted the urge to rub his forehead when he noticed the little altercation was attracting a constantly growing audience. Saiyans of every age and build had started to gather in a wide circle around the two combatants, eager to see their king in action.

A frazzled Spea and Rasok soon spotted him and rushed to his side. "What is the idiot girl doing this time?" she spat, biting her lip. The tip of her tail, naturally wrapped around her slim waist, was twitching mightily, though Gohan couldn't say whether it was out of worry or excitement.

"Should we stop them?" asked Rasok a bit naively, wilting away when both Spea and Gohan glared at him. "I wasn't volunteering!" he assured them.

An audible hit snapped their attention back to the not-quite-fight and they turned just in time to see Celutte smashing to the ground like a ragdoll, after having collided painfully with Norc's extended finger. It wasn't enough to down the tenacious girl and she was soon flying back to the fray.

"You are expecting something", noticed Spea and Gohan nodded. "I saw what happened when we removed her from the plant yesterday. Do you think…?"

Gohan closed his eyes and extended his senses. He found what he was looking, bubbling just beneath the surface. "She must need it", he replied. "Simple desire is not enough. The plant hallucinations advanced her a lot, but the final push is hers and hers alone."

"What are you all talking about?" asked Glacia meekly. Gohan hadn't noticed her before, since the Icean seemed to be hiding her power almost completely. Her eyes were glued on the golden corona of power suspended in the sky and she seemed to be trying not to show she was shivering.

Gohan licked his suddenly dry lips, then approached the Icean girl. She latched on him like on a lifeline and he awkwardly hugged her. "It's just a super-Saiyan, Glacia", he tried.

"He is golden. I knew about the aura colour, but I didn't expect it to be so…. golden. I can feel his power weighting on me, as if the gravity has tripled." Her eyes were still turned upwards even as she kept babbling.

The hybrid sighed at how out of it his Icean friend was. "Yes, his control is appalling", he muttered, earning incredulous glances from anyone that had heard him.

**-d-b-z-**

Celutte could ignore the physical pain. It was only natural, of course, because pain meant power for Saiyans and the more they could endure without going mad, the stronger they'd later get. Therefore, despite plowing large expanses of ground with her face, despite getting hit by fingers that felt like meteorites, the pain was, if not negligible, bearable.

It was her shame that hurt her more. Despite her quarrels with Norc, the two had been friends. Before his trip, when she had cleanly surpassed him, she had started ignoring him. After he had returned, he had also returned the favor and she had done nothing to stop him.

Celutte failed to dodge the next, lazy, blow and was catapulted upwards, stopping herself just before she could enter low orbit.

The Saiyan girl was many things, but she had never before considered herself a coward. Yet, after Norc's ascension to king, she had frantically avoided him. Her excuse was she had been waiting to become just a bit stronger before fighting him, to have just a bit more power. Which was rubbish of course.

She felt a bone break as she delivered her next, ineffective, hit, but wasn't sure which one in the heat of battle.

She could finally gauge their difference in power and the results were disheartening. She had always been a bit more skilled, a bit faster to react, but that was back when they were pretty much equals. The transformation made all that pointless, gave Norc such an overwhelming boost that trying to counter with anything else was the height of stupidity.

Norc slapped her though a long line of trees, but she had just barely managed to take a glance at his eyes and they spoke of anger, pity and sadness, all amplified to the n-th degree.

Therefore she wanted the power for herself. There was little to no information about the golden legend, mostly fairytales and hearsay. As far as she knew, Norc was the only super-Saiyan in the universe and he hadn't breathed a vowel about how he had achieved that.

She returned to the air, trying to wipe her blurry eyes, but he was already there behind her, his attacks coming faster and faster, his wrath no longer containable, though she suspected he was still holding back, to a degree, because she was not dead yet.

Of course, there wasn't a Saiyan in history that hadn't desired the golden power after hearing the legends. Clearly, want was not enough, but what was? What actions could one possibly take to force their mind and body to change, to release the potential? Celutte needed to know. She needed to help Norc with a burden she could now understand, somewhat. She needed to help her aunt and uncle with the looming threat, which was only now sinking in. She needed to see just how strong Gohan, a true mystery since he had wiped the floor with her, then saved her the last time she was in over her head.

"What is with me getting thrashed so often these days? Stupid boys growing backbones and leaving me behind", she muttered, tasting blood.

In the end, Celutte needed to transform, because she refused to stay back, she refused to be worthless to those she was close to.

**-d-b-z-**

Norc's astonishment was so acute, it was actually visible on his till then enraged face. His last attack, a punch, had been caught as if it was nothing and he had been kicked away without even noticing. He wasn't hurt, of course, but the unexpected change did cut through his growing anger and he paused.

The local Saiyan king found himself watching dumbfounded, along with everyone else, sans Gohan, as Celutte, her aura golden and her eyes flashing teal, let a piercing cry that shattered the earth around her, put fire to a dozen trees and started a storm. She grabbed her head with both hands, as if trying to keep it together from splitting in twain, and her screams became keens. Her voice reached a crescendo, then her aura exploded outwards, knocking half the crowd-every Saiyan not unconscious by now- off their feet. The transformation complete, she opened her eyes and regarded her golden hair, before turning and smirking viciously at Norc.

The battle was not one-sided anymore. As far as raw power was concerned, the girl was ahead of the older teen, but Norc had slightly better control. They fell upon each other mercilessly, of course, and soon there was only rage and their opponent in their minds. Gone was the planet around them, their friends and family, the Esprag threat. All thought and worries were consumed in the martial dance, a clash that could have only one victor, as soon as the other died.

Just as they were ready to smack each other with point-blank ki shots, something they couldn't quite perceive kicked both of them off the air, sending them to form the yet most impressive artificial crater on the planet.

**-d-b-z-**

Glacia only registered Gohan was gone after the two super-Saiyans had crashed. Her white skin somehow turned even paler when she saw Gohan descending from above them and cracking his knuckles.

In the silence that ensued, his voice rang cleanly. "Super-Saiyans are very susceptible to negative feelings, like anger and pride. When possible, a stronger, rational party should be on hand to kick their asses and deflate their swollen heads without killing them."

Both Norc and Celutte, still transformed, recovered from his attack and were glaring at him, though they hadn't tried to engage him yet. "What the hell is your problem!" demanded the girl, her aura still producing tiny quakes.

"Yeah, this is between super-Saiyans!" added Norc, snarling. "You wouldn't understand."

The fact none of them had questioned his ability to completely outclass two legendary transformations was a testament to how muddled their brains were. Gohan groaned, knowing that his words would be wasted if he didn't do something radical.

"Funny you should say that, guys", he replied nonchalantly. "I could certainly beat you down as I am, but to avoid bruising your formidable egos, I'll change too."

The collective gasp was almost surreal. As surreal as when he shifted into a super-Saiyan midsentence, with no effort at all, while disturbing not a single leaf.

**-d-b-z-**

**End of chapter 16**

**Scouter corner:**

Gohan: 12,050,000 – 2000(resting) – 1,205,000,000(mastered ssj)

Glacia: 140,000 – 7,000(resting)

Rasok(recovered): 48,500

Celutte: 115,000- 4,600,000(false ssj)- 130,000(after plant) –6,500,000(ssj)

Spea: 157,000

King Norc: 111,000(base)- 5,550,000(ssj)

Average Saiyan civilian: 6,000

Average Saiyan warrior: 18,000

Sutric: 800,000,000 – 80,000(avatar)

**-d-b-z-**

This chapter was hard. While super-Saiyans are a dime a dozen later in the series, I wanted to make Celutte's transformation somewhat dramatic. It's nowhere near Goku's, of course, but I wouldn't want to invest whole chapters either.

After a bit of downtime, we'll get to the Esprag attack and see whether Gohan will actually be challenged. . It will en-tail a very specific hurdle;)

Sutric is the result of wanting to show more and different planet 'gods'. So far, we've only seen Guru, Moori, Dende, Kami, his predecessor and a false allusion to planet Vegeta's guardian, if I'm not mistaken. That's four Nameks and two humanoids, so I made mine a tree.

My theory on power levels is that they follow certain arbitrary thresholds. Somewhere in the first chapters I had Gohan mention that breaking the 1,000 PL barrier is very hard and that it gets easier afterwards, which is my explanation of Goku in the original dragonball. For an average Saiyan, an increase of 1,000 is a huge deal, but for someone like Gohan, it's chump change…

I'm not done with the Iceans and the planet trade organization, but it will be some time before I return to them.

Thank you all for reviewing!


End file.
